Ginnia
by alwyn13
Summary: Il existe un journal intime qui pèse lourd sur le coeur de Ginny. Mais il est vital pour Ginnia. L'une est dévouée à Harry, l'autre chérit Tom plus que tout. De Ginny ou Ginnia, laquelle est réelle ? Pourquoi pas les deux ?
1. Ginny ou Ginnia ?

Bonjour ! Ravie de vous accueillir sur cette nouvelle fic.  
>Je tenais juste à dire que certains petits dialogues seront cités d'après les oeuvres de JK Rowling et signalés par des astérisques (*) juste avant le tiret. Ces répliques-là ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. On commencera avec des citations du tome 2, <span>Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets<span>.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je vous répondrai à tous avec plaisir. N'ayez pas peur de me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Je placerai mes réponses au bas du chapitre que vous aurez commenté, afin de pouvoir aussi répondre aux anonymes.

Voilà ! Vous êtes prêts ? On va plonger ensemble dans les mondes de Tom Jedusor et de Ginny Weasley ! 1, 2, 3, c'est parti ! ("pop" de transplanage)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Ginny ou Ginnia ?

La plus jeune des Weasley poussa un soupir désespéré face à l'escalier délabré qui menait à sa chambre. "Je n'y arriverai jamais..." Elle devait atteindre le deuxième étage, mais Ginny tanguait sous le poids de son chaudron. Il débordait de nouvelles fournitures scolaires. Enfin... nouvelles... Chaque livre, chaque robe était d'occasion. Mais il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant. Tous ses frères étaient aussi passés par là. Ginny s'estimait heureuse d'avoir au moins obtenu une baguette neuve pour son entrée à Poudlard. Une grande surprise. Ses parents n'avaient même pas eu à se ruiner pour lui faire plaisir.

La jeune fille se souvenait encore du sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti au moment d'entrer dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Ginny s'était imaginé voir sa mère supplier le fabriquant de baguette de leur faire une ristourne sur les sept Gallions qu'il demandait habituellement. Car les baguettes d'occasion... ça n'existait pas chez Ollivander. Il le disait souvent : c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier.

Mais les Weasley n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'humilier. Dès l'instant où le vieil homme avait posé les yeux sur Ginny, il s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme, s'interrompant alors qu'il saluait Molly et Arthur. Était-il surpris de voir entrer une **fille** Weasley ? Ou était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était couverte de suie ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux. Et, sans un mot, Mr Ollivander s'était éclipsé dans le fond de sa boutique avant de revenir vers eux avec une unique baguette entre les mains. 33, 75 centimètres, en bois d'if, et crin de licorne.

Ginny avait glissé un regard inquiet à son père avant de prendre la baguette. On lui avait pourtant dit qu'Ollivander devait d'abord mesurer différentes parties de son corps avant de passer aux essayages. S'il avait choisi cette baguette au hasard, Ginny pouvait provoquer une véritable catastrophe en l'agitant sans réfléchir. Que ferait-elle si le plafond s'effondrait sur leurs têtes ?

Heureusement, il ne s'était rien passé de tel. Quand Ginny avait saisi la baguette d'une main tremblante, elle s'était tout de suite sentie en connexion avec le petit bout de bois. La jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, émerveillée tandis qu'elle produisait instinctivement quelques étincelles or et argent.

Alors qu'il la dévisageait, Ollivander avait lâché le mot : _stupéfiant._ Molly et Arthur n'y avaient pas prêté attention, trop soucieux de connaître la somme qu'allait leur demander le fabriquant. Mais le vieil homme leur avait annoncé qu'il était décidé à **offrir** cette baguette à Ginny.

Ni elle, ni ses parents ne savaient pourquoi Ollivander lui avait fait un tel cadeau. S'abstenant de leur donner une explication claire, il s'était contenté de dire à Ginny :_ Elle est à vous_.

En sortant de la boutique avec ses parents, la jeune fille avait entendu Ollivander ajouter en marmonnant : _Warlow... c'était Warlow..._

Ginny s'était vaguement interrogée sur ces derniers mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle raconte à ses frères ce qui venait de lui arriver. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu la croire, et la colère avait balayé ses interrogations. Même si elle était appuyée par ses parents, les garçons pensaient qu'ils venaient d'inventer une excuse pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air favorisée.

Elle avait clairement perçu la jalousie maladive de Ron à ce propos, car cela faisait un an qu'il devait se contenter de la vieille baguette de Charlie. Elle s'était à nouveau vue qualifiée de _préférée des parents_.

Ginny ne supportait pas ce genre de remarque, et elle était fatiguée d'être constamment taquinée par ses frères. D'ailleurs, elle ne se privait jamais de répliquer et elle les avait envoyés se faire voir chez les Détraqueurs puisqu'ils persistaient à refuser de la croire.

La plus jeune de la fratrie savait faire entendre sa voix. Ginny l'avait très bien prouvé tout à l'heure, chez Fleury et Bott, en tenant tête à Drago Malefoy. Elle lui avait même lancé un regard assassin. Comment avait-il osé ? En sa présence ! Faire une remarque méprisante à...

- Un peu d'aide ?

Le coeur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Harry. La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers lui et, croisant son regard, elle se rappela la suite des évènements au sein de la librairie.

_*Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? _

Ginny rougit aussi violemment qu'elle l'avait fait face à la remarque de Drago. Oui, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Oui, elle était considérée par ses proches comme une enfant extravertie. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Harry au Terrier, Ginny n'était plus elle-même. Le simple fait d'être en sa présence la rendait incroyablement nerveuse, et surtout... très maladroite. Comme si elle n'avait plus aucune coordination dans ses mouvements ou dans ses pensées. Pire qu'un troll...

Harry Potter occupait continuellement son esprit. Comme une obsession. Avant même qu'il arrive chez elle, Ginny avait bombardé Ron de questions. Harry portait un nom célèbre, mais elle voulait surtout en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Toute cette histoire autour de la pierre philosophale et d'un professeur possédé par Voldemort que Harry aurait affronté seul... Fred et George en avaient soufflé quelques mots à Ginny, suffisamment pour éveiller sa curiosité. Apparemment, tout Poudlard était au courant. Elle aussi voulait savoir, et comme toujours, ses frères s'étaient amusés à la faire languir. Mais deux mois de vacances à harceler Ron, et celui-ci avait fini par rendre les armes.

Il ne s'était pas trouvé avec Harry face à Quirrell, mais Ron lui avait parlé du reste. Du Quidditch, du troll des montagnes, de la forêt interdite, du chien à trois têtes... Ginny était tombée amoureuse de ce récit d'aventures sur Harry. Il en devenait encore plus exceptionnel à ses yeux. Voilà comment elle s'était entichée d'un garçon avant même qu'ils aient réellement été présentés, ce qui semblait complètement idiot. D'ailleurs, elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote à le fixer, muette comme une carpe, alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Aussi se reprit-elle :

- N... non merci.

Ginny planta Harry là pour monter à toute vitesse l'escalier qu'elle était certaine, une minute plus tôt de ne pas pouvoir gravir en portant son lourd chaudron à bout de bras. Finalement, avec une bonne poussée d'adrénaline, tout était possible. Ginny ne sentit à nouveau le poids de la charge qu'une fois enfermée dans sa chambre. Le chaudron lui échappa des mains, comme tant d'autres objets jusque là, chaque fois qu'elle était en présence d'un certain garçon brun aux yeux verts.

- Mince ! marmonna-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser les affaires éparpillées au pied de son lit. Bravo Ginny...

Elle se mit à ranger aussi vite que possible avant de voir sa mère débarquer. On avait sûrement entendu le fracas dans toute la maison. Rassemblant ses manuels, Ginny mit la main sur les livres flambant neufs de Gilderoy Lockhart. "C'est vrai... Harry me les a donnés" se rappela-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus. Puis elle attrapa le _Guide des débutants en métamorphose_. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils lorsqu'un autre ouvrage s'en échappa. Il était plus petit, et il avait l'air encore plus miteux que les autres livres d'occasion. Mais sur la couverture noire, il n'y avait aucun titre. Seulement une date : 1942-1943. "On dirait un journal" pensa-t-elle perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que ça fichait dans mon chaudron ?" Il était évident que ce journal ne lui appartenait pas. Après tout, il était vieux de 50 ans... De plus, un cordon noir était noué autour, comme si on avait voulu éviter que le carnet s'ouvre.

Poussée par la curiosité, Ginny tira lentement sur le cordon, et le noeud se défit très facilement. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être qu'une décoration, comme le ruban pour les cadeaux. Quelqu'un aurait voulu lui offrir ce journal ? Dans ce cas, cette personne aurait pu en trouver un plus récent. "Ça doit être une blague de Fred et George" supposa-t-elle en soulevant la couverture pour essayer d'en savoir plus. À la seconde où le journal s'ouvrit, Ginny entendit une voix masculine murmurer :

- Anima... Nectum...

Poussant un cri de surprise, elle voulut lâcher le carnet qui s'était mis à briller fortement. Mais Ginny s'en trouva incapable, comme si ses mains y étaient solidement collées. Peu à peu, elle eut l'impression qu'on extirpait quelque chose hors de son corps. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et sa vue devint floue. Ginny tomba à genoux au sol, ses mains toujours irrémédiablement agrippées au journal. Elle essaya vainement d'appeler au secours avant de se laisser submerger par l'inconscience. Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de sentir sa tête toucher le sol, elle était déjà dans le noir complet.

oOo

Le 13 juin 1943, un jeune homme portant l'insigne des préfets de Serpentard feuilletait un épais volume dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et même s'il était occupé à prendre des notes au fil de sa lecture, le garçon savait parfaitement que la bibliothécaire l'observait depuis la section voisine. Elle faisait mine de vérifier que tous les ouvrages étaient à leur place, comme s'il était fréquent que les livres de la réserve soient déplacés... la plupart étaient enchaînés aux étagères par la reliure. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'espionner, il le savait. Elle n'appréciait pas de le voir rôder trop souvent autour des précieux livres que contenait la réserve.

Depuis qu'il pouvait y entrer librement, le préfet avait épluché une quantité phénoménale de livres jugés _dangereux_ pour les jeunes élèves. Mais l'information qu'il cherchait semblait se dérober sans arrêt. Jusqu'à ce soir. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Tom Jedusor sentait qu'il touchait au but. Grâce à ce livre : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. L'un des chapitres avait pour titre : _Les Horcruxes_.

**Horcruxes**... voilà un mot que Tom avait déjà vu plusieurs fois au cours de ses longues recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets, sans jamais en trouver la définition exacte. Il parcourut rapidement la page, et le jeune homme en cria presque de joie lorsqu'il lut :

_Cette pratique permet d'atteindre une sorte d'immortalité par la division de l'âme dont une partie devra être cachée à l'intérieur d'un réceptacle, alors nommé Horcruxe. De cette façon, si le corps du sorcier est détruit, son âme survit sous forme spectrale et peut alors investir temporairement le corps d'autres êtres.  
>Mais sachez qu'un meurtre est indispensable pour que l'âme puisse être divisée. N'essayez surtout pas d'accomplir le rituel sans ce "préparatif", vous risqueriez d'extirper entièrement votre âme hors de votre corps.<br>On ne divise pas son âme à la légère. Le seul moyen pour la réassocier au fragment arraché serait de ressentir un sincère remord face à son crime. Un remord qui provoquerait une douleur si atroce qu'elle pourrait en devenir fatale.  
>Il est conseillé de bien protéger son Horcruxe, et de choisir un objet inanimé comme réceptacle, car les êtres vivants sont peu fiables. Un Horcruxe <strong>peut<strong> être détruit, mais il faudrait utiliser contre lui un élément si destructeur que l'Horcruxe ne pourrait pas se réparer de lui-même.  
>(Voir ci-dessous, les détails de la méthode pour fabriquer un Horcruxe).<em>

Ce chapitre était bourré d'avertissements, mais Tom n'avait d'yeux que pour le mot "**immortalité**".

- C'est ça, murmura-t-il avec excitation en lisant avidement les détails de la méthode pour fabriquer un Horcruxe.

Le voyant se concentrer sur la page pour en mémoriser chaque mot, la bibliothécaire tendit le cou. Mais elle ne pouvait rien distinguer depuis sa position. Pas même la lueur malveillante qui venait de passer dans le regard de Tom alors qu'il se demandait déjà qui ferait office de sacrifice pour qu'il puisse obtenir une vie éternelle.

Un meurtre. Ni plus ni moins. Il devrait arracher la vie à quelqu'un afin de devenir tout puissant. Ce serait une première pour lui, pourtant il s'en sentait capable. Tom n'était âgé que de 16 ans, mais il n'était ni du genre à renoncer, ni à prendre peur. S'il devait sacrifier une vie pour assurer la sienne... soit. Du moment que cela lui permettait d'aller plus loin que n'importe quel autre sorcier avant lui.

Lorsqu'il eut tout assimilé, Tom referma l'ouvrage avec un petit sourire satisfait. Puis il rangea les livres de la réserve à leur place, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Passant devant la bibliothécaire, Tom lui offrit un sourire goguenard.

- Au revoir, lança-t-il sur un faux ton aimable.

En s'éloignant, il la vit du coin de l'oeil se précipiter sur les livres qu'il avait étudié. Pour vérifier leur état. Peut-être aussi pour essayer de deviner l'objet de ses recherches. "Cette idiote devrait se méfier" pensa-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir. "Ou c'est elle que j'utiliserai pour mon premier Horcruxe".

Tom prit la direction du deuxième étage. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il entra discrètement dans les toilettes des filles. Le soleil matinal éclairait la pièce qui semblait vide à première vue. Il verrouilla donc la porte, s'avança rapidement jusqu'aux lavabos, et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux en particulier. Celui dont le robinet arborait une gravure en forme de serpent.

- _Ouvre-toi_, siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Immédiatement, les lavabos s'écartèrent pour faire apparaître un trou béant dans le sol. Puis il appela la créature tapie dans l'ombre :

- _Viens à moi_.

Tom n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Plusieurs sifflements, accompagnés de puissants frottement contre la pierre souterraine, retentirent dans le tuyau. Rapidement, une bête émergea de l'obscurité. Le Basilic. "**Mon**... Basilic" pensa le jeune homme en prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard du serpent.

- _J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier_, siffla Tom en reculant pour le laisser sortir du toyaux. _Cette fois... il me faut un mort. _

Le serpent siffla en réponse, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Le Basilic était sur le point de retourner dans son trou lorsque la porte de l'une des cabines s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Hé ! Sors d'ici ! s'exclama la voix haut perchée d'une fille.

- _Attaque ! _siffla rapidement Tom pris de panique.

- Tu n'as rien à faire dans les toilettes des f...

La fille se tut brusquement lorsque le serpent géant se propulsa devant elle. L'élève avait à peine eu le temps de mettre un pied hors de la cabine. Elle tomba raide morte en arrière avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase. De là où il était, Tom n'entendit qu'un bruit sourd. Puis le silence. Il s'approcha lentement de la cabine, tandis que le Basilic s'écartait pour le laisser passer. Alors il l'aperçu... le corps.

C'était une élève de Serdaigle. Petite, elle n'avait certainement pas plus de 14 ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de son visage et elle portait de grosses lunettes aux verres épais. Ses yeux encore ouverts reflétaient l'effroi qu'elle avait ressenti en croisant le regard jaune du serpent. Tom l'observa un bon moment en silence. C'était fait, il avait tué quelqu'un. En lançant le Basilic sur elle, Tom endossait la responsabilité de sa mort.

Au fond de lui, le jeune homme perçut une étrange sensation. Il était fébrile, son pouls rapide. De la peur ? "Non... de l'excitation" pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- _Va t'en_, ordonna-t-il au serpent tout en tâtonnant dans sa poche.

Le Basilic obéit, et Tom leva sa baguette. C'était le moment. Déjà, il avait l'occasion de se fabriquer un Horcruxe. Il se ferait un plaisir de saisir cette opportunité.

- Même si j'espérais un peu mieux comme sacrifice.

En effet, il utilisait la mort d'une inconnue. Une pauvre gamine qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Le jeune homme aurait préféré prendre la vie d'un ennemi. D'une personne puissante. Quelqu'un comme... Dumbledore. Son professeur de métamorphose, l"un des rares qui n'idôlatrait pas le jeune préfet. "C'est lui qui m'a fait entrer dans le monde de la magie. Mais je sais qu'il se méfie de moi. Il sent que je prépare quelque chose. Heureusement, quand il en aura la certitude, ce sera déjà trop tard". Cet homme, dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat, avait essayé de montrer au garçon que ce n'était pas à lui de faire la loi. Que Tom n'était supérieur à personne, et qu'il devait se montrer respectueux envers les autres. "Respectueux" pensa Tom amusé. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est à **moi** qu'on doit le respect. Pour ce que je vais accomplir..."

- Aujourd'hui je deviens immortel, murmura-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur sa baguette.

Mais avant ça, il devait choisir un objet à transformer en Horcruxe. Cela aussi, c'était un regret. Tom aurait souhaité enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet de grande valeur. Quelque chose d'ancien, ou détenant un grand pouvoir magique. Mais il n'avait rien de comparable à cela en sa possession et il voulait absolument réaliser le rituel maintenant. "Tout ce que j'ai sur moi" songea-t-il en fouillant impatiemment son sac d'une main. "Ce sont mes cours et..."

Tom se figea brusquement. Il venait de mettre la main sur quelque chose, et le Serpentard sortit lentement l'objet de son sac. Son journal intime... il le fixa quelques secondes en silence. Jamais Tom n'avait réussi à écrire la moindre information sur lui dans ce carnet. Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher, même dans un journal, et surtout parce que tout ce qui rythmait sa vie depuis quelques mois était trop dangereux pour être répertorié sur papier. Le fait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, et qu'il lançait le Basilic sur les nés-Moldus depuis. Tom serait perdu si un tel journal tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Non, il ne pouvait rien écrire sur lui à l'intérieur, excepté son nom, afin d'attester que ce journal était **sa propriété**.

"Je ne peux même pas y écrire que j'ai tué cette fille pour me fabriquer un Horcruxe. Ce journal ne me sert vraiment à r..." Tom retint soudainement sa respiration. Il venait de songer à un détail crucial. Maintenant qu'une élève était **morte**... qu'allait-il se passer ? L'école pourrait fermer ? Allait-on l'obliger à rester dans son maudit orphelinat jusqu'à ses 18 ans ? Non, c'était hors de question. Tom ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Poudlard était sa véritable maison. Son sanctuaire. Il était prêt à tout pour ne pas y renoncer. "L'école ne devrait pas fermer si un coupable est arrêté" pensa Tom. "Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard".

Le jeune homme devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait pas toute la journée. Quelqu'un pouvait essayer d'entrer à tout moment.

- Tu vas enfin me servir à quelque chose, souffla-t-il en observant son journal d'un air amusé.

Il leva d'une main le carnet devant lui. Le procédé était simple, mais il fallait l'effectuer à la perfection pour que l'Horcruxe soit stable. Tom devait penser très fort au meurtre qu'il venait de commettre tout en appuyant le bout de sa baguette contre son torse. Juste au niveau du coeur. Il fixa le corps de la jeune fille morte, se rappelant en détail la façon dont il avait lancé le Basilic sur elle, et le moment où elle était tombée dans le silence à jamais. Puis il prononça la formule :

- Anima.

Soudain, Tom ressentit une violente douleur au creux de sa poitrine. Quelque chose se déchirait en lui. La souffrance en était presque insupportable. Haletant, il tira sur sa baguette pour l'éloigner de son torse. Tom serra les dents. C'était donc ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on s'arrachait une part de soi-même ? Puis la douleur cessa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le bout de la baguette de Tom brillait. Il était là... le jeune homme pouvait le **voir**. Son fragment d'âme. Ses pensées, ses souvenirs... représentés par cette petite lueur ? Tom s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus spectaculaire. Il était déçu... c'était **son **âme après tout ! Mais il devait s'en satisfaire et terminer le rituel. Il abaissa sa baguette sur le journal, et touchant la couverture, il dit :

- Nectum.

Le carnet se mit à briller un instant, puis il reprit son aspect normal. À nouveau, il avait l'air d'un vulgaire cahier. Mais ce qu'il contenait à présent... était très précieux. Ce stupide journal dans lequel Tom n'avait jamais réussi à écrire quoi que ce soit, excepté son nom, était à présent dominé par son fragment d'âme.

- Je suis le meilleur, jubila-t-il avant d'ouvrir le journal.

Mais Tom n'eut même pas l'occasion d'apercevoir son nom sur la première page, car le journal se remit brusquement à briller, si fort qu'il en fut ébloui. Tom lâcha l'Horcruxe et bascula en arrière lorsqu'un poids fut propulsé sur lui.

Allongé au sol, il cligna des yeux pour retrouver une vue claire. Tom pouvait sentir qu'une personne pesait sur son torse. Baissant le regard, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une très jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elle remuait à peine, et le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard.

- D'où sort cette gamine ? marmonna-t-il en se redressant alors qu'elle remuait en poussant une faible plainte.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à son journal. Ce dernier reposait par terre, juste à l'entrée de la cabine. Fermé, il ne brillait plus. "Ce n'est pas possible... elle n'a pas pu sortir du journal" pensa-t-il perplexe en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille qui devait être âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Tom l'attrapa par les épaules, avant de la secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Hé ! Qui es-tu ? la questionna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi le journal s'est-il illuminé ? Oh ! Tu m'entends ?!

- Je... murmura-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux. Je...

- Qui es-tu ?! insista-t-il en la secouant à nouveau sans ménagement.

- Je suis Gin... dit-elle confuse. Gin... Ginny... AAAAH !

La gamine se prit brusquement la tête dans les mains, son visage tordu dans une expression de douleur.

- Quoi ? dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Ginnia ?

Mais elle ne semblait plus apte à parler. Ni à l'écouter. La petite poussait maintenant de véritables cris de souffrance, les mains toujours crispées sur son propre crâne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Tom avec un mouvement de recul comme s'il craignait qu'elle soit atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse.

Brusquement, les cris de la petite s'arrêtèrent, et elle s'affaissa de nouveau contre lui dans un soupir. Cette fois, elle avait bel et bien perdu connaissance. Tom grimaça en la poussant sur le côté pour qu'elle aille rouler par terre. Puis il se releva, décidé à récupérer son journal. Le jeune homme désirait savoir comment cette fille avait pu en sortir, mais la gamine était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre pour l'instant. Et il ne devait pas oublier le corps de la Serdaigle. "Si jamais quelqu'un me trouve ici..."

Tom fourra rapidement le journal dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Déverrouillant la porte des toilettes, il se glissa dans le couloir du deuxième étage et prit la route des cachots. Ses pas étaient rapides, mais il garda un air naturel. Tom ne croisa presque personne, et on ne lui posa de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Tom ? s'étonna un jeune homme blond en le voyant passer en coup de vent. Où étais-tu ? On n'attendait plus que toi pour aller déjeun...

Le préfet fit claquer la porte du dortoir des cinquième année, étouffant la voix de son camarade. Tom se précipita vers son lit et ouvrit d'un coup de pied sa malle avant de la vider fébrilement. Il cacha son journal tout au fond et redisposa toutes ses affaires par dessus, dans un désordre anarchique. Puis il referma d'un coup sec le couvercle, et verrouilla la malle à l'aide de la magie :

- **Clausurae**.

Désormais, il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette valise. Même si, personne dans ce dortoir n'aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de Tom Jedusor. Tous savaient qu'il était très doué en magie, et qu'il pouvait le leur faire payer très cher. Tom était sûrement l'élève le plus respecté parmi les Serpentard, toutes années confondues.

"Et maintenant... qu'est-ce que je fais ?" s'interrogea-t-il en se relevant pour faire les cent pas. Il s'était enfui en laissant la fille rousse dans les toilettes, inconsciente. Mais elle avait vu son visage ! Les professeurs allaient forcément interroger cette gamine. Si jamais elle le désignait comme coupable... "J'aurais dû la tuer elle aussi. Maintenant, c'est trop tard !" Tom repensa à la façon dont la gamine avait hurlé en se tenant la tête avant de s'effondrer. Qui sait ? Elle était peut-être tombée dans le coma.

- Faites qu'elle soit morte ! marmonna Tom en sortant de la chambre.

Alors qu'il redescendait les marches, le Serpentard s'obligea à se calmer. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Pour l'instant, rien n'était perdu. Excepté peut-être... son journal ? Pourquoi cette fille était-elle sortie des pages lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert ? Et s'il l'ouvrait à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'une autre personne pouvait apparaître ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le garçon blond en le voyant revenir dans la salle commune. Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais...?

- Fiche-moi la paix, Abraxas ! le coupa Tom d'un ton vif.

- Mais je voulais juste... répliqua son camarade en adoptant un air vexé.

- Laisse tomber, intervint un grand garçon élancé aussi brun que Tom et qui arborait un air bien trop sérieux pour son âge.

- Oui, approuva un quatrième Serpentard qui les attendait près de la sortie. Allons plutôt manger, avant que mes admiratrices viennent me chercher.

Il jeta un regard bleu rieur à son ami Malefoy, lequel trainait des pieds derrière Tom en marmonnant dans sa barbe. C'était le genre de regard qui faisait craquer toutes les filles, mais qui avait le don d'exaspérer Abraxas.

- Pitié Brax, ne te mets pas à bouder, ricana le Serpentard aux yeux bleus en se plaçant à hauteur d'Abraxas alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous les quatre la Grande Salle. Prends exemple sur moi et Thadeus. Ne te mêle pas trop des affaires de Tom si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'envoie promener.

- Ferme-la, Ed, s'énerva le jeune Malefoy. Et je ne **boude** pas !

Edouard Rosier ne se priva pas de rire, et ils rejoignirent la table des Serpentard pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde en était déjà au dessert. Abraxas pesta de nouveau dans son coin, sous l'oeil exaspéré de Tom qui n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter râler. Ni à voir Ed provoquer par sa seule présence d'insupportables gloussements féminins de la part d'une pléiade de filles Serpentard. "Je me demande comment j'arrive encore à les supporter" songea le préfet en ignorant le bout de tarte à la mélasse que venait de lui servir Thadeus Nott. Tom n'avait pas faim. Il fixait la table des professeurs, et notamment Dumbledore. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un découvre la mort de la Serdaigle ? Tom allait-il être soupçonné ? Son destin reposait sur ce que la rousse pouvait dire si jamais elle se réveillait. "Elle est morte... il **faut** qu'elle soit morte !"

Le repas se termina sans que personne ne hurle au meurtre, et Tom ne perçut aucune rumeur à la table voisine sur l'absence intrigante d'une Serdaigle. Cette pauvre fille ne devait avoir aucun ami. Il rejoignit donc son cours de sortilèges et se distingua comme toujours par son habileté à tout réussir du premier coup. Puis il assista au cours de potions, enseigné par le professeur Slughorn, directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Parfait Tom, comme toujours, apprécia Horace en passant devant le chaudron du préfet.

- Et moi ? ronchonna Abraxas qui avait aidé Tom à confectionner ce filtre de Paix. Je suis invisible ?

- Remue trois fois, ordonna le préfet en lui lançant un regard noir. Dans le sens **inverse** des aiguilles d'une montre.

Abraxas s'exécuta à contre-coeur. Il était très difficile de prouver ses talents, quand on se trouvait à côté de Tom Jedusor. Mais c'était aussi à cette place qu'on profitait le mieux de son charisme. Jamais Abraxas ne renoncerait à sa position au sein du cercle très fermé des "**amis**" de Tom. Sans parler du fait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être son ennemi. "Même à moi... il me fait froid dans le dos. Parfois". Des fois comme aujourd'hui. Le regard ombrageux que Tom venait de lui lancer était un avertissement. Abraxas ferait mieux de cesser immédiatement de geindre, et ce pour au moins deux semaines. Autrement dit, il avait intérêt de se tenir à carreaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

En effet, même s'il le cachait habilement, Tom était au bord de la rupture. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'il avait quitté les toilettes des filles, et personne d'autre n'y était entré entre temps ? Ou bien, Dumbledore avait décidé de le faire mariner exprès... et Tom tomberait face à lui dès qu'il franchirait la porte de cette classe. Mais lorsque le cours de Slughorn prit fin, le préfet constata que son professeur de métamorphose ne lui avait tendu aucune embuscade. Personne ne l'attendait dans le couloir.

Tom retourna donc à la Grande Salle et se força à avaler quelque chose. Il ne devait pas alerter davantage ses camarades. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'avaler deux bouchées de son dîner, avant qu'un hurlement strident retentisse à l'extérieur de la salle. Le cri fut à moitié étouffé par le brouhaha des élèves qui discutaient en mangeant, et seuls ceux qui étaient assis près des portes le remarquèrent. Mais le hurlement se faisait de plus en plus puissant, à mesure que le responsable se rapprochait, et le silence s'installa progressivement dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les portes, devinant qu'elles s'ouvriraient d'une seconde à l'autre.

Une élève entra précipitamment, terrorisée, et hurlant à pleins poumons alors qu'elle courait vers la table des professeurs. Tom remarqua vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'une Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris de surprise, ou d'effroi, en voyant entrer juste derrière la jeune fille ce qui semblait la poursuivre. Un amas grisâtre flottant à plus d'un mètre du sol, tel un nuage de fumée. Un fantôme.

"C'est elle" comprit Tom en sentant ses entrailles se nouer. Une pauvre fille portant des lunettes aux verres épais. La Serdaigle qu'il avait tué dans les toilettes. Un fantôme... elle était revenue à l'état de fantôme ! Et elle criait dans les oreilles de sa camarade apeurée qui venait de trébucher et de s'étaler par terre :

- Tout est de ta faute, Olive ! Si je me suis réfugiée dans ces toilettes, c'est à cause de **toi** !

- Au secours ! gémit la Serdaigle recroquevillée devant la table des professeurs. Faites-la partir ! Faites-la partir !

- Oh non, je ne partirai pas ! répliqua le fantôme. Tu regretteras de t'être moquée de moi !

- Je regrette... pleura sa camarade. Je te demande pardon, Mimi ! Va t'en !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tranquille, Olive ! **Jamais** !

L'ensemble de la Grande Salle assistait à cette scène effroyable sans pouvoir réagir. Même les professeurs étaient sous le choc. Mais Dumbledore fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se leva d'un bond et obligea le fantôme à s'écarter de la jeune Olive en lui lançant un sortilège informulé. Mimi fut poussée sur le côté comme par une force invisible.

- Miss Myrtle... souffla le directeur-adjoint en dévisageant la Serdaigle fantomatique.

D'étranges larmes coulaient sur ses joues transparentes, et elle se mit à geindre :

- Vous aussi ? Vous vous en prenez à moi ? Le fait que je sois **morte** ne vous suffit pas ?!

Mimi poussa une longue plainte déchirante en passant à travers Dumbledore, puis elle fit le tour de la salle en sanglotant. Au moment où elle longea la table des Serpentard, Tom sentit un grand souffle froid lui frôler le dos. La mâchoire crispée, il la regarda disparaître dans le hall. "Je me serais bien passé de ça..." songea-t-il alors que le brouhaha se réinstallait peu à peu le long des tables, bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Ils venaient tous de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé, dès l'instant où Mimi avait elle-même prononcé le mot "**morte**".

- Silence, je vous prie ! s'exclama le directeur Dippet. Miss Hornby, que s'est-il passé ?

Olive répondit par des pleurs alors que Dumbledore contournait rapidement la table des professeurs pour la rejoindre. Il l'aida à se relever et lui tapota doucement le dos pour la calmer.

- Eh bien ? insista le directeur. Racontez-nous !

- Je... je suis allée... chercher Mimi, expliqua Olive d'une voix pleine de trémolos. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé... mais... quand je suis entrée dans les toilettes... je... Je les ai vues ! Toutes les deux, allongées sur le sol, comme si elles dormaient... mais elles étaient mortes ! Et Mimi... Mimi...

- Toutes les deux...? Vous voulez dire qu'une autre élève est...

- Armando, intervint fermement Dumbledore. Nous ferions mieux d'emmener Miss Hornby au calme.

- Oh... Oui, acquiesça Dippet en jetant un regard aux élèves catastrophés. Oui, vous avez raison.

- Je demande à tous les élèves de **rester** dans la Grande Salle durant l'absence des professeurs, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Mr Picott, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au concierge. Veillez à ce que personne ne sorte.

Les professeurs emmenèrent Olive hors de la salle, et Apollon Picott referma les portes derrière eux. Aidé par Ogg, le garde-chasse, il obligea les quelques élèves souhaitant découvrir les faits à se rasseoir et cesser de crier. Mais la rumeur se propageait de tables en tables. L'héritier de Serpentard avait encore frappé... fatalement cette fois.

- Je me demande qui est la deuxième victime, murmura un deuxième année assis non loin de Tom en se redressant pour observer la salle. Est-ce qu'une autre Sang-de-Bourbe est absente ?

- Boucle-la, Orion, intervint une brune à l'air pincé.

Walburga Black portait comme Tom l'insigne des préfets de Serpentard, à ceci près qu'elle avait un an de plus que lui. La jeune fille lança un regard noir au jeune Orion qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Puis elle attrapa sa fourchette et fit mine de finir son repas, tout comme Thadeus et Edouard.

Mais Abraxas fixait son assiette sans pouvoir y toucher. Il glissa un imperceptible regard vers Tom dont les yeux étaient rivés vers les portes fermées de la Grande Salle. Comme tout le monde, il attendait de les voir s'ouvrir à nouveau. "Mais... est-ce que Tom...?" s'interrogea Abraxas en songeant à la tension qu'avait dégagé le préfet au cours de la journée. Soudain, Tom tourna les yeux en une fraction de seconde. Son regard croisa celui d'Abraxas. Il l'avait surpris à l'observer, et le blond sentit une terrible vague glacée l'envahir.

- Brax.

Abraxas tourna la tête si rapidement vers Edouard qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la nuque. Son ami lui avait attrapé le poignet. Abraxas réalisa soudainement qu'il avait retenu sa respiration inconsciemment. Son coeur battait la chamade.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, ajouta Ed. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit à écouter les gargouillements de ton ventre.

Les mots d'Edouard semblaient anodins, mais Abraxas savait que son ami n'était pas intervenu par hasard. "Il m'a détourné de Tom. Ed a vu que je..." Abraxas souffla légèrement avant d'inspirer à nouveau. Les battements de son coeur commencèrent à ralentir. Puis, feignant qu'il n'y avait eu aucun malaise, Abraxas lança :

- De quoi tu te plains ? Je passe bien les miennes à t'écouter ronfler.

- Je ne ronfle pas ! s'insurgea Edouard avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et ils se lancèrent dans l'une de leurs chamailleries habituelles, sous l'arbitrage de Thadeus. Mais Abraxas sentait le poids du regard de Tom qui pesait toujours sur son dos, jusqu'à ce que le préfet décide qu'il était plus intéressant de fixer les portes de la Grande Salle. Elles se rouvrirent vingt minutes plus tard. Mais Dippet, ainsi que les quatre directeurs de maisons, n'étaient pas parmi les professeurs venus les _rassurer_.

- Vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs, annonça la vieille Galatea Têtenjoy. Nous vous escorterons.

- Pourquoi ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle. Sommes-nous en danger ?

- N... non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle. C'est seulement...

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-il arrivé à Mimi ? s'enquit une Serdaigle. Nous avons tous vu son fantôme, alors... qu'est-ce qui l'a... **tuée** ?

- Nous avons en effet retrouvé le corps de Mimi Myrtle dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Mais nous ne savons encore rien des circonstances exactes de sa mort. Le directeur fera un discours officiel demain matin lorsque les parents de Miss Myrtle seront...

- Et la deuxième victime ? demanda le préfet de Gryffondor.

- Que ce soit clair, il n'y a **pas** de deuxième victime ! assura le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les jeunes élevèrent tous brusquement la voix, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge pour minimiser la gravité de la situation. Ils avaient clairement entendu ce qu'avait dit Olive Hornby. Mais aucun d'eux n'obtint de réponses, et les professeurs les emmenèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tom marchait en tête des Serpentard, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qu'il était advenu de la petite rousse. "Pas de deuxième victime... Ils mentent, forcément. Ou bien ils l'ont retrouvée vivante, et d'une minute à l'autre on va venir me..."

- Tom !

Tous les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent près de l'entrée des cachots et jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers leur préfet. Le professeur Slughorn descendait l'escalier de marbre pour les rejoindre. Bien que le préfet n'était pas le seul à se prénommer Tom dans l'école, il était en revanche l'unique élève que leur professeur de potion appelait par son prénom.

- Quelle histoire... soupira Slughorn en passant entre les élèves des autres maisons avant de s'arrêter devant le professeur Têtenjoy qui accompagnait les Serpentard. Merci de les avoir pris en charge Galatea, je m'occupe du reste.

- Très bien... dit lentement Têtenjoy en glissant un regard vers Tom. Mais...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous tenez quand même à nous accompagner ?

- Il y a un instant, vous avez interpellé Mr Jedusor, lui rappela sèchement le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui n'appréciait pas la familiarité entre enseignants et élèves.

- Oh, oui ! acquiesça Slughorn en se frappant légèrement le front. Tom, le directeur souhaite vous parler.

Le préfet sentit ses entrailles se contracter alors que de légers murmures se faisaient entendre dans son dos. Il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et demanda d'un ton innocent :

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Horace. Il vous attend dans son bureau. Dépêchez-vous d'y aller avant que le soleil soit couché.

- Je vais l'accompagner au deuxième étage, décida Têtenjoy.

- Si vous voulez. Mais Tom est un garçon débrouillard, dit Slughorn en adressant un clin d'oeil à son élève favori. Je suis sûr qu'il peut...

- Mr Jedusor est un garçon comme les autres, trancha-t-elle froidement. Personne ne doit se déplacer seul tant qu'on ne saura pas clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Un garçon comme les autres ? _Un garçon comme les autres ? _Sur le chemin qui les menait vers le bureau de Dippet, Tom dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'en prendre à Galatea Têtenjoy. Ainsi, ils les auraient eues avec certitude leurs **deux** victimes. "Du calme" s'enjoignit Tom alors qu'ils passaient devant les toilettes des filles. Sur la porte fermée était inscrit en grosses lettres scintillantes : CONDAMNÉES.

L'inscription brillait d'autant mieux dans l'obscurité du couloir silencieux, et Tom ne fut débarrassé de cette lueur désagréable que lorsqu'il tournèrent à l'angle du mur pour s'arrêter devant la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

- Cake aux oli... annonça Têtenjoy à la statue.

- OLIIIIIIIIIVE ! hurla soudainement une voix suraiguë.

Surgi de nulle part, le fantôme de Mimi traversa le couloir alors que la gargouille se déplaçait pour leur ouvrir le passage. Tom fit un bond de côté pour éviter Mimi qui ralentit en posant les yeux sur lui. Le préfet retint son souffle, dans l'attente des mots qu'elle comptait lui adresser. Mais Mimi ne proféra aucune accusation. Il vit seulement les joues du fantôme devenir étrangement opaques. Tom se se fichait de ce que cela voulait dire, du moment qu'il la voyait poursuivre son chemin en criant :

- Olive ! Où te caches-tu ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû te moquer de mes lunettes !

- Miss Myrtle ! s'exclama le professeur Têtenjoy d'un ton outré. Cessez de harceler Miss Hornby !

La vieille femme se lança à la poursuite du fantôme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, laissant Tom seul au milieu du couloir. L'idée de fuir le château traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher à présent. Et il se savait capable de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Mais fuir et se cacher comme un rat dans un trou... ce n'était pas digne de lui, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. "Dumbledore serait venu me chercher lui-même si j'étais vraiment soupçonné d'avoir commis un meurtre" décida Tom en montant l'escalier de la gargouille. Mais sa certitude vacilla au moment de frapper à la porte du directeur, lorsqu'il l'entendit lui répondre d'une voix faible :

*- Entrez.

Tom poussa la porte en retirant son chapeau pointu. C'était le moment de faire preuve du peu d'humilité dont il était capable.

*- Ah, c'est vous, Jedusor.

*- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dippet ? demanda Tom d'un ton qu'il aurait voulut plus assuré.

*- Asseyez-vous. Je viens de lire la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée.

*- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que Tom était capable de répondre sur le moment. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Le Serpentard était partagé entre la surprise, le soulagement et la curiosité. Tom brûlait d'envie d'entendre la réponse du directeur au sujet de sa demande pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Il en avait presque oublié la tension qu'il avait trainé avec lui jusqu'ici. Mais Dippet ne lui dit pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Le directeur refusa sa requête, et il parla même de_ fermer l'école_.

Tom ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Poudlard. **À aucun prix**. Le Serpentard revint alors à une pensée qu'il avait eu dans les toilettes, juste avant de créer son Horcruxe. _L'école ne devrait pas fermer si un coupable est arrêté_.

*- Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, monsieur ?... Tout serait terminé...

*- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit aussitôt le directeur. Jedusor, sauriez-vous quelque chose concernant ces agressions ?

*- Non, monsieur.

Cette réponse n'aurait certainement pas pu duper Albus Dumbledore, mais Armando Dippet se laissa convaincre facilement. Aux yeux de Tom, il n'avait jamais fait un directeur très compétent. Cela l'arrangeait aujourd'hui.

*- Vous pouvez sortir, Tom.

Il obéit et redescendit l'escalier. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le couloir de la gargouille, et il se mit à réfléchir. Il lui fallait absolument faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Tom savait déjà qui serait le coupable idéal, et où il pourrait le trouver à cette heure tardive. Ainsi, le Serpentard se mit en route. Mais lorsqu'il eut atteint le grand hall, une voix l'arrêta :

*- Que faites-vous à vous promener si tard dans le château, Tom ?

"**Lui**" pensa-t-il frustré en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Son professeur de métamorphose le fixait avec son habituel regard inquisiteur. Tom se demanda si Dumbledore ne nourrissait pas quelques soupçons à son égard sur ce qui venait de se passer. Essayant de garder une expression neutre face au directeur-adjoint, le Serpentard fixa ses cheveux légèrement roux qui lui rappelaient ceux de la gamine sortie de son journal. Tom n'avait pas pu questionner Dippet à ce sujet sans risquer d'avoir l'air suspect. "Si cette fille est entre les mains de Dumbledore... me disculper devient une question de vie ou de mort".

*- Je suis allé voir le directeur, monsieur, répondit-il poliment comme si ses faits et gestes regardaient ce vieux renard.

*- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous coucher. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les couloirs, depuis que...

Dumbledore se tut pour soupirer. Oui, Tom savait très bien pourquoi il ne fallait pas traîner dans les couloirs. Inutile de le lui préciser.

- Bonne nuit Tom, dit le professeur avant de le laisser.

Les derniers mots de Dumbledore lui firent penser que le directeur-adjoint n'était pas si soupçonneux que cela. Il le laissait regagner seul son dortoir. "Ou bien il attend d'obtenir une preuve contre moi. Dumbledore ne peut pas s'empêcher de me soupçonner".

Dès que le professeur eut disparu, Tom s'engagea dans l'escalier menant aux cachots. Il se cacha dans la salle de potions et attendit un long moment. Puis il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir lorsqu'une personne passa devant la porte entrebâillée. Il s'agissait de l'élève qui allait lui servir de tête de turc : Rubeus Hagrid. Un Gryffondor massif de troisième année qui ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il était suivi. Ce gros balourd de Hagrid était dénué du sens de la discrétion, contrairement à Tom. "Dénué de toute intelligence en fait" pensa le Serpentard en s'arrêtant au coin du couloir alors qu'une porte grinçait un peu plus loin.

Tom entendit Hagrid parler seul à voix basse. Mais le Serpentard savait parfaitement à qui il s'adressait. Ou plutôt... à **quoi**. Une créature hideuse et repoussante. Une Acromentule qui aurait parfaitement pu tuer une jeune fille dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre en tissant sa toile. "C'est parfait !" jubila Tom en se précipitant pour prendre Hagrid la main dans le sac.

Le Gryffondor fut très surpris de le voir apparaître. Et bien sûr, il tenta vainement de convaincre Tom que son monstre n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne. Parfaitement inutile. Voire même risible. Si Rubeus s'était seulement douté que le véritable coupable se tenait devant lui... Tom en avait mal au ventre à force de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il neutralisa Hagrid d'un mouvement de baguette en le projetant contre un mur et il ouvrit à la volée la porte que le Gryffondor avait essayé de protéger.

La bête sortit de la pièce. L'énorme araignée, faisant claquer ses pinces meurtrières. Mais elle fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait, malgré sa taille imposante. Tom manqua son coup et l'Acromentule s'échappa en le projetant à terre. Il tenta bien de se relever, mais cette fois, ce fut Rubeus qui intervint pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

*- NOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla le Gryffondor.

Furieux, Tom se redressa pour se jeter sur lui. Si Hagrid s'échappait, tout serait fichu. Ils se battirent au sol, Tom essayant de récupérer sa baguette et Hagrid agitant les poings en tous sens. Le Gryffondor réussit à cogner la mâchoire de Tom, lequel vit des étoiles durant quelques secondes. Rubeus en profita pour se relever. Mais dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa propre baguette était tombée de sa poche durant le combat. D'un geste vif, Tom s'en saisit pour pétrifier le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard crut d'abord avoir échoué en voyant Hagrid continuer à avancer de quelques pas. Mais finalement, le Gryffondor s'immobilisa avant de tomber en avant sur le sol, raide.

- Sale hybride, marmonna Tom en se relevant et se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les replacer en arrière.

Puis il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Le coup de Hagrid lui avait fendu la lèvre, il saignait. D'autant plus en rage, Tom avança à grands pas vers le Gryffondor pour récupérer sa propre baguette.

- Reste sagement ici, je vais prévenir le directeur, dit-il à l'élève pétrifié.

Tom se retourna pour sortir des cachots, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, car le Serpentard se retrouva nez à nez avec la gamine rousse. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et fit un bond en arrière, manquant de trébucher sur Hagrid. La petite s'était tenue dans son dos tout ce temps, et elle le fixait maintenant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

La gamine ne répondit pas. Mais à la grande surprise du Serpentard, son sourire s'élargit et elle dit simplement :

- Tom.

oOo

Ginny s'était sentie flotter comme sur un nuage. Mais à présent, elle percevait la pression d'une surface solide contre son dos, bien qu'elle soit encore incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était calme, stoïque. Presque comme... paralysée. Et elle se sentait faible. Comme si on l'avait vidée d'une partie de ses forces.

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit enfin les paupières, et qu'elle aperçut le visage de sa mère penché sur elle, la jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Ma chérie, s'inquiéta Molly. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. La jeune fille était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Ginny remarqua les visages soucieux des membres de sa famille, ainsi que celui de Harry. Mais elle détourna rapidement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Surtout que Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle versait ces larmes. Elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Comme une part d'elle-même.

- On a entendu le fracas de ton chaudron, expliqua son père. Puis tu as crié.

- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te trouvant inerte par terre, au milieu de tes livres, dit sa mère en caressant les cheveux de Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler de livres, Ginny retint son souffle. Puis elle chercha du regard l'étrange journal qui était à l'origine de tout. La jeune fille le trouva sur son bureau, mélangé aux autres livres. Ses parents n'y avaient certainement pas fait attention lorsqu'ils les avaient ramassés. Le journal ne leur avait donc rien fait ? Ils ne lui avaient rien trouvé d'anormal ? Avait-elle rêvé en entendant la voix murmurer ? Le journal s'était-il vraiment mis à briller ? "Je n'ai pas pu tout imaginer..."

- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé Ginny, demanda Fred. Quelque chose t'a fait peur ?

- Je... dit-elle faiblement en hésitant. Je ne sais plus...

Elle roula sur le côté pour leur tourner le dos, en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Quoi que ce journal lui ait fait... elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais les autres restaient perplexes, et Ron supposa :

- Elle a peut-être vu une araignée.

- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir peur des petites araignées, s'amusa George en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Une **grosse **araignée ! se défendit Ron en rougissant.

- Ou bien, c'est ce vieux rat pouilleux qui l'a surprise, rit Fred en tirant sur la queue qui dépassait sous l'un des coussins de sa soeur.

- Croûtard ! s'exclama Ron en récupérant son rat. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas dormir n'importe où ?

- C'est bizarre, réfléchit Percy. Croûtard n'a jamais fait peur à Ginny.

- Ça suffit, intervint Arthur. Laissons Ginny tranquille. C'est sûrement le stress de la rentrée.

Il força tout le monde à sortir, même sa femme, bien qu'elle prit le temps d'embrasser sa fille sur la joue. Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée. Puis elle se redressa tout en fixant le journal. La jeune fille avait peur de s'en approcher à présent. Mais en même temps... plus elle le regardait, plus elle se sentait attirée. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, Ginny l'avait en main.

Elle ignorait toujours comment ce journal était arrivé jusqu'à elle. Grâce à qui, et pourquoi ? Ginny n'obtiendrait peut-être jamais les réponses à ces questions. Mais, malgré ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas envie de le jeter. Car il y avait quelque chose dans ce journal... quelque chose de familier. C'était une impression à la fois joyeuse et triste. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle sentait à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La jeune fille hésita à le rouvrir. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait affreusement **envie**. Ginny se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Elle passa son pouce sous la couverture et, prenant une inspiration, elle ouvrit le journal d'un coup sec en fermant très fort les yeux. Mais aucun murmure ne retentit, et elle ne perdit pas connaissance. Il ne se passa rien du tout. La jeune fille rouvrit donc les yeux. Le journal avait l'air tout à fait normal.

Ginny put enfin voir la seule inscription qui ornait la première page. Sans savoir pourquoi, plusieurs sanglots lui échappèrent lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur les lettres noires. Elle était incapable de les retenir. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un nom. Celui d'un inconnu : **T. E. Jedusor**.

* * *

><p>Bon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)<p>

Remarque : Concernant Mimi. Puisqu'on ne connaît pas son nom de famille, j'ai opté pour la version anglaise de son prénom (Myrtle). Ce qui nous donne Mimi Myrtle.

Réponses aux reviews :

**luffynette** : merci, ça fait plaisir ^^

**Lolsifoul** : super, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)


	2. Réinitialisée

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Réinitialisée

Tom écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il observait la petite rousse. Aucune erreur possible. Non seulement il l'avait bien entendue, mais surtout, elle l'avait dit en souriant. Alors le Serpentard murmura d'un air grave :

- Qui t'a donné mon nom ?

- Tom, répéta-t-elle.

Le Serpentard la fixa en silence. Les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas étaient rares. Mais cette fille... Elle était sortie de son journal, savait son nom, avait su le trouver dans le château, et elle lui **souriait** ? Comme si elle le connaissait, et s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui. Mais ce genre de personnes n'existait pas pour Tom. Les véritables amis...

- Mais qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La rousse afficha un air perplexe. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'il disait ? Tom n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser d'autres questions pour le vérifier, car une voix retentit à l'autre bout du couloir :

- Je vous assure professeur. Une Acromentule ! Elle a surgi des cachots et m'a littéralement sauté dessus alors que j'allais fermer la porte d'entrée du château pour la nuit. Puis elle a filé dans le parc, droit vers la forêt interdite. Je me voyais déjà devenir la prochaine victime du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives Mr Picott, répondit une deuxième voix que Tom n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Mais je vous jure que...

Le concierge s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir. Tom serra les dents lorsque son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore. "Il ne dort jamais celui-là ? Je croyais que c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher" pensa-t-il en se retenant de soupirer.

- Je croyais vous avoir conseillé d'aller vous coucher, Tom, dit le professeur de métamorphose comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le Serpentard se força à ravaler une réplique acerbe, et d'un calme olympien, il répondit :

- C'est ce que j'allais faire, monsieur. Mais je suis tombé sur Rubeus Hagrid et... son monstre.

Apollon Picott sursauta, puis demanda précipitamment :

- Vous voulez dire que Mr Hagrid est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

- C'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant son Acromentule. Je l'ai donc neutralisé, expliqua-t-il en s'écartant du corps immobile de Hagrid pour leur tendre la baguette du Gryffondor.

- Il vous a attaqué vous aussi ? déduit le concierge en remarquant la lèvre fendue de Tom. Vous voyez Dumbledore, je vous l'avais dit.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Tom ? demanda Albus en prenant la baguette de Rubeus. Mr Hagrid contrôlait cette Acromentule ?

- Oui, monsieur. Il m'a attaqué pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Il pourra vous le dire lui-même.

- Nous verrons cela. Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que cette jeune fille fait ici.

Tom baissa les yeux sur la rousse qui était restée près de lui en silence.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, avoua-t-il. Elle est soudainement apparue.

- Intéressant.

"Vraiment ?" songea Tom en évitant de relever les yeux vers Dumbledore. "Je dirais plutôt que c'est cauchemardesque".

- Je vous demande de la raccompagner à l'infirmerie, ajouta le professeur. Profitez-en pour faire soigner votre lèvre.

- Bien, répondit Tom en se dirigeant vers la sortie des cachots.

La rousse lui emboita immédiatement le pas, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'inviter à le suivre. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air de le comprendre tout à l'heure, elle semblait avoir saisi la demande de Dumbledore. "Est-ce qu'elle se fichait de moi ?" se demanda Tom en jetant un regard de côté à la gamine.

- Tom, l'arrêta Albus alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Veuillez rester à l'infirmerie. Je pense que nous aurons des questions à vous poser.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête Dumbledore, déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir subir un interrogatoire alors qu'il était censé être le héro ayant neutralisé l'héritier de Serpentard. Décidément, Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher. "Tout ça parce qu'il apprécie cet hybride" devina-t-il dégoûté.

- Je suis sûr que cela ne vous posera aucun problème, ajouta Albus en souriant. Vous comprenez parfaitement la situation. Après tout, vous êtes un garçon très intelligent.

Cette fois Tom serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour contenir un tremblement de rage. Dumbledore lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais faute de preuve, il ne pouvait pas le dire ouvertement. Pourtant, Tom avait bien saisi le message.

- En effet. Je comprends parfaitement, monsieur.

- Tant mieux, répondit Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le Serpentard partit à grands pas, toujours suivi par la petite rousse. Elle trottinait derrière lui pour de ne pas se faire distancer, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre de vue. Mais lorsque Tom fut certain que personne ne pourrait les entendre, il s'arrêta brusquement pour la questionner :

- Alors ? Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu fait pour sortir du journal ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre en plus de mon nom ?

-...

- Mais réponds ! s'écria-t-il furieusement.

La jeune fille sursauta en lui offrant un regard inquiet. Cependant, elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se contentait de le fixer avec appréhension. Faisait-elle à nouveau semblant de ne pas le comprendre ? Pourquoi restait-elle muette alors qu'elle avait parfaitement prononcé son nom dans les cachots ? De plus, elle semblait très différente de la jeune fille qui lui était tombée dessus dans les toilettes avant de s'évanouir. À ce moment là, elle l'avait compris et lui avait donné son nom. Enfin... ce que Tom supposait être son nom. Elle n'avait pas été très claire.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tom détestait, c'était que ses questions restent sans réponses.

Soudain, il tendit le cou en croyant apercevoir une lueur argentée à l'autre bout du couloir. Dumbledore avait-il envoyé un fantôme pour le suivre ? Le Serpentard poussa un soupir de frustration, puis il fit volte face, reprenant son chemin encore plus rapidement qu'avant. La rousse dut pratiquement courir pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Tom entra de façon brusque dans l'infirmerie de Mrs Warlow. Il était excédé par le comportement de la gamine et par le fait d'être obligé de suivre les ordres de Dumbledore.

- Mr Jedusor ? s'étonna l'infirmière. Mais c'est... par Merlin ! Vous voilà enfin jeune fille. Où étiez-vous passée ? Oh, bien sûr, vous ne me répondrez pas.

Mrs Warlow était une femme blonde qui se distinguait par un gros grain de beauté dans le cou. Les élèves qui étaient passés entre ses mains l'appréciaient beaucoup. Elle avait un don pour prendre soin des autres. Tom ne l'avait jamais supportée.

Warlow prit la rousse par la main pour la mener jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Ainsi, la gamine était restée ici tout ce temps. L'infirmière l'examina avec attention pour vérifier son état, mais Tom souhaitait éclaircir un point :

- Pourquoi ne répondrait-elle pas ?

- Malgré toutes les questions que je lui ai posé, cette jeune fille est restée muette depuis son réveil. Elle a ouvert les yeux il y a quelques minutes, et il a suffit que je tourne le dos un instant pour qu'elle disparaisse.

- Elle n'a strictement **rien** dit ?

- Non. Je crois qu'elle ne comprends pas un mot de ce que nous lui racontons. C'est étrange, je n'ai décelé aucune lésion cérébrale, et elle a une bonne ouïe. Peut-être qu'elle a été traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé... dans les toilettes. La pauvre a été retrouvée là-bas, inconsciente.

"Cette fille ne parle pas ? Pourtant elle a clairement dit mon nom" pensa Tom en fixant la rousse. "Et elle est arrivée juste après que je me sois débarrassé de la Serdaigle. Mais si elle ne dit rien, cette gamine n'a plus aucun intérêt". Le jeune homme se détourna pour s'éloigner, mais il fut retenu par une voix claire :

- Tom ?

Le Serpentard se retourna. La gamine le fixait avec une nette inquiétude. Comme si elle avait eu peur en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama Mrs Warlow. Elle parle enfin. Comment vous appelez-vous, Miss ?

-...

- Heu... vous me comprenez ?

-...

- Votre nom ? insista l'infirmière.

- Tom, répéta-t-elle les yeux toujours posés sur le garçon.

Celui-ci faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de comprendre. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à prononcer son nom, et seulement son nom ? Comment en avait-elle pris connaissance ? À quoi pensait-elle ? Tom n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans son regard. Il y avait trop de... **familiarité**. Cette fille le regardait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Comme si elle avait envie de se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Mr Jedusor ? Vous avez donné votre nom à cette jeune fille ? le questionna Warlow.

- Je ne la connais pas, grogna-t-il.

Tom fit volte face pour rejoindre le lit le plus éloigné, et attrapa les rideaux pour s'isoler. Cependant, avant de les fermer complètement, il ajouta :

-... mais je crois qu'elle s'appelle Ginnia.

- Ginnia. Est-ce bien votre nom ? s'enquit l'infirmière auprès de la rousse.

- Tom... murmura-t-elle tristement en fixant les rideaux fermés qui cachaient le Serpentard.

- Nous verrons plus tard, soupira Mrs Warlow. Rallongez-vous, ma petite. Vous avez l'air de beaucoup apprécier Mr Jedusor.

Elle aida la jeune fille à se remettre sous les draps. L'infirmière jeta elle aussi un coup d'oeil vers la cachette de Tom, puis elle murmura :

- Je comprends votre attachement pour le préfet de Serpentard. C'est un garçon très charmant.

- Ser... pen... tard ? articula la rousse.

- Oui ! Serpentard ! sourit joyeusement l'infirmière. Mr Jedusor ! Vous avez entendu cela ?

- Hum... marmonna Tom.

- Tom. Serpentard, répéta la jeune fille.

- C'est incroyable... souffla Mrs Warlow impressionnée.

Incroyable. Oui, c'était le mot. Tom non plus n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il essayait de se convaincre que cette fille répétait bêtement ce qu'elle entendait. Que dans sa bouche, le mot "Serpentard" n'avait aucun sens particulier. Tom ne voulait pas l'entendre répéter continuellement cela.

Tom, Serpentard. _Tom l'héritier de Serpentard_.

Dumbledore avait déjà de lourds soupçons, il ne pouvait plus se permettre le moindre faux pas. "Si elle continue..." pensa-t-il dangereusement en glissant ses doigts dans sa poche pour toucher sa baguette.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Dippet et Dumbledore entrèrent en demandant des nouvelles de la petite rousse.

- Je pense qu'elle a perdu l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, répondit l'infirmière. Elle a littéralement tout oublié, jusqu'à notre langage. Mais il semble que ça lui revienne vite. Ce doit être une amnésie temporaire. En dehors de cela, elle a l'air d'avoir une bonne condition physique.

- En effet, vu qu'elle a réussi à vous échapper, plaisanta Dippet.

- Où est Mr Jedusor ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Tom sortit de sa cachette, les mains hors des poches. Ses professeurs le questionnèrent sur ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Il leur raconta tout en détail. Sans mentir. Car cette fois, les circonstances étaient en sa faveur. N'importe qui aurait trouvé évident que Hagrid était coupable, et que Tom avait agi en héro. Même le Gryffondor n'imaginait pas une seconde que Tom puisse être le véritable assassin. Et il avait en prime le témoignage de cet idiot d'Apollon Picott, qui avait vu l'Acromentule.

Dippet s'empressa de féliciter le préfet. Il lui promit même une récompense pour service rendu à l'école. Tom en profita pour réessayer de négocier son hébergement à Poudlard pendant l'été, mais le directeur ne put que lui concéder une babiole sans valeur qui irait prendre la poussière dans la salle des trophées. "Mais bon... le principal, c'est que je suis lavé de tout soupçons. Pour la plupart en tout cas" pensa-t-il en glissant un regard à Dumbledore qui l'avait scruté intensément durant tout son récit. Tom ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre dire :

- Je ne crois pas une seconde que Rubeus Hagrid soit l'auteur des agressions.

- Enfin Albus... tout correspond, lui fit remarquer Dippet. Même sa version de ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots est identique à celle de Jedusor. Et il a avoué avoir caché cette Acromentule dans le château depuis des mois.

- Rien ne prouve que cette créature est responsable des agressions. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a moins d'une heure, vous soupçonniez cette enfant ? demanda Dumbledore en désignant la rousse.

- Nous parlons maintenant d'une **Acromentule**, cachée dans le château. Une jeune fille est morte aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé, mais tout joue en la défaveur de Mr Hagrid. Ce garçon doit être renvoyé sur le champ.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une Acromentule était capable de **pétrifier** les gens ! Ou de tuer sans causer la moindre blessure physique ! Et même en admettant que cette créature soit responsable de la mort de Miss Myrtle... Mr Hagrid n'a pas avoué l'avoir **poussée **à tuer. L'expulsion n'est pas nécessaire.

- Mais le ministère... dit Dippet gêné. Des mesures doivent être prises...

- Si vous tenez réellement à renvoyer un élève pour un crime dont il n'est certainement pas responsable... j'insiste pour que Mr Hagrid ne quitte pas l'école. Je suis prêt à mettre mon poste en jeu pour cela. D'ailleurs, Mr Ogg se plaint depuis des années de sa charge de travail et ne cesse de vous harceler pour que vous lui trouviez un assistant. Vu sa capacité à se lier d'amitié avec les créatures les plus dangereuses, Mr Hagrid me semble être le parfait candidat.

- Mais...

- Je vous en prie Armando, insista fortement Albus. Ce jeune homme n'a plus de famille. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas ce soit disant héritier de Serpentard.

"Soit disant ?" releva Tom frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le contre-dire. "Un jour tu vas payer, vieux fou".

- Vous êtes **sûr**, Albus ? hésita encore le directeur.

- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que les agressions s'arrêteront là. Le vrai responsable n'osera plus jouer au trouble-fête.

Il croisa le regard du Serpentard qui resta de marbre. Certes, Tom ne pourrait plus avoir recours à la Chambre des Secrets. Hagrid et son Acromentule devraient porter le chapeau jusqu'au bout. Mais s'il ne pouvait plus débarrasser Poudlard des nés-Moldus, Tom n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner son objectif principal. Ses Horcruxes. Il se demandait déjà combien il pourrait en fabriquer. Quels objets, quelles âmes allait-il utiliser ? "Le véritable jeu ne fait que commencer Dumbledore".

- Bon, très bien, accepta Dippet. Mr Hagrid pourra revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine, en tant qu'apprenti garde-chasse. À condition que sa baguette soit neutralisée. Mais pour l'heure, je veux qu'il quitte le château.

- J'irai moi-même lui annoncer votre décision, répondit sombrement Albus.

- Bien... Il ne reste plus qu'à régler le problème de cette jeune fille, termina le directeur en baissant les yeux sur la rousse. Que devons-nous faire d'elle ?

- La priorité serait d'essayer de retrouver sa famille.

- Mais se souvient-elle de son nom ?

- Mr Jedusor pense qu'elle se nomme Ginnia, répondit Mrs Warlow.

- Vraiment ? dit Dumbledore en levant un sourcil vers Tom.

- Je l'ai entendue dire ça... sur le chemin, termina-t-il rapidement.

- Vous appelez-vous Ginnia ? demanda le directeur à la jeune fille.

-...

- J'ai dû mal entendre, dit Tom en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement "**Ginnia**" qu'elle essayait de...

- Ginnia, répéta brusquement la rousse.

- Oh ! s'étonna Dippet. C'est donc bien votre nom ?

- Tom, dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers le Serpentard. Ginnia.

- Il se peut qu'elle répète seulement ce qu'elle entend, les avertit l'infirmière.

- Bon... soupira le directeur. Appelons-la ainsi pour le moment. Mrs Warlow, je peux vous la confier en attendant que les recherches aboutissent ?

- Tout à fait. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Mais il faudrait tout de même qu'elle aille voir un spécialiste de l'amnésie à Ste Mangouste.

- Vous avez raison. Bien, les parents de Miss Myrtle arriveront sûrement dans la matinée. Tom... j'aimerais que vous ne parliez à personne de toute cette histoire, ajouta fébrilement Dippet. Il vaut mieux... que les autres élèves pensent qu'elle a été victime d'un malheureux accident. Personne ne doit donner foi à cette histoire d'héritier...

- Je comprends, monsieur, répondit l'élève.

Le directeur sourit d'un air soulagé en lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de quitter la pièce. Supposant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Tom voulut en faire de même. Sans accorder un regard à Dumbledore, il s'éloigna vers la porte. Mais un cri le retint :

- Tom !

C'était encore la gamine. "Elle ne pourrait pas tout simplement oublier mon nom comme tout le reste ?" s'énerva-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tom... répéta-t-elle d'un ton triste en le voyant continuer son chemin. Tom !

- Restez tranquille, lui conseilla Mrs Warlow alors qu'elle essayait de quitter son lit.

Le Serpentard disparut hors de la salle et il soupira de soulagement lorsque les cris de la fille furent étouffés par la porte qui se ferma derrière lui. "Qu'elle crie mon nom ainsi une fois de plus et je la fais taire à jamais" songea-t-il en prenant le chemin des cachots.

- Tom.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de nouveau. On avait prononcé son nom bien trop de fois aujourd'hui. Ce prénom qu'il **détestait**. Le jeune homme ressentait de sérieuses tendances meurtrières ce soir. Mais il ne sortit pas sa baguette. C'était la voix de Dumbledore qui venait de l'appeler. Lui aussi avait quitté l'infirmerie.

- Oui, professeur ? Y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda le Serpentard en lui faisant face.

- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi cette jeune fille semblait tellement attachée à vous. Elle a même quitté l'infirmerie pour vous rejoindre dans les cachots. D'ailleurs, comment a-t-elle su que vous y étiez ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il sincèrement. Une coïncidence.

- Une coïncidence, répéta pensivement Dumbledore.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, insista Tom.

- En tout cas, elle s'est prise d'affection pour vous.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?!" fulmina le Serpentard.

- Si vous lui rendiez visite à l'infirmerie, continua son professeur, peut-être qu'elle récupèrerait la mémoire plus rapidement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, dit-il en jurant mentalement sur le nom de Salazar Serpentard qu'il n'en était pas question.

- Le directeur et moi allons discuter de tout ça. Pour l'heure, je dois parler à Mr Hagrid. Vous voulez peut-être m'accompagner ?

- Je suis fatigué, monsieur.

- Oui... je comprends, acquiesça Dumbledore en le fixant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Sans détour.

Le Serpentard cilla en entendant cette dernière précision. Voulait-il dire... _sans faire de détour par les toilettes des filles_ ?

- Il est tard, rappelez-vous, précisa Albus. Oh, et vous avez oublié de faire soigner votre lèvre. J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop.

Sur ce, le directeur de la maison Gryffondor le quitta. Tom le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre de rage. La blessure qui avait séché se rouvrit, et son propre sang lui mouilla la langue. Cet homme se moquait de lui. Il le provoquait. "Beaucoup d'autres souffrirons, tu peux y compter !" fulmina-t-il en rejoignant les cachots le plus rapidement possible. Il eut encore l'impression d'être suivi. Le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor risquait de hanter ses pas jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, Tom en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Il regagna le dortoir de Serpentard et fut heureux de constater que la salle commune était vide. Mais ce qui l'attendait dans sa chambre lui fit bien moins plaisir. Abraxas et Edouard se disputaient. Tom n'en aurait rien eu à faire s'il n'avait pas été le sujet de leur querelle.

- Je t'interdis de poser cette question à Tom ! s'exclama la voix d'Edouard à travers la porte.

- Pourquoi ?! répliqua Abraxas. Contrairement à vous, ça ne me plait pas de faire celui qui ne voit rien. Il peut bien nous le dire !

- Vous dire quoi ? intervint froidement Tom en entrant.

Thadeus se leva de son lit d'un bond. Quant aux deux autres, ils sursautèrent si violemment qu'ils faillirent en tomber à la renverse. Abraxas faisait bien moins le malin maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à Tom. Il était si pâle qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment.

Edouard alterna les regards inquiets entre Tom et Abraxas. Il semblait prêt à détourner la conversation pour aider le jeune Malefoy à se sortir de ce guêpier, mais Tom ne le laissa pas faire :

- Que veux-tu savoir, Abraxas ?

- Heu... je... répondit-il en essayant de se reprendre. Pourquoi le directeur t'a-t-il convoqué ?

- Il a refusé que je reste à Poudlard pendant l'été. Mais, ça ne te regarde pas.

-...

- Autre chose ?

- Non, rien d'autre, intervint Edouard. Nous étions juste intrigués...

- Tu devrais avoir l'intelligence de te taire, comme Thadeus, le coupa Tom en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

- Ne t'en prends pas à Ed ! s'interposa Abraxas.

- Brax... voulut le prévenir Edouard.

- **Je** veux savoir si tu es l'auteur de toutes ces agressions.

Edouard baissa les épaules, impuissant. Les mots ne pouvaient être rattrapés. Ceux d'Abraxas risquaient de lui coûter très cher. Personne ne voulait savoir comment Tom réagirait face à une telle accusation. "Mais qu'on le veuille ou non... nous allons le savoir **maintenant**".

Abraxas se tenait bien droit, campé sur ses jambes face à Tom. C'était pour lui le moment de faire preuve de courage. De volonté. D'**audace**. Ou de stupidité... selon le point de vue.

- M'accuserais-tu d'avoir commis un meurtre, Abraxas ? demanda posément le préfet.

- Eh bien, je... répondit-il légèrement décontenancé par le calme apparent de Tom. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir plus ou moins deviné que... Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh... souffla Tom d'un air amusé. Et si c'était le cas ?

- Aucun de nous n'en soufflerait un mot, lui assura Abraxas. Ce château a besoin d'être purgé de la vermine qui s'y infiltre depuis des siècles. Je t'aiderais avec plaisir à éliminer tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe qui souillent Poudlard. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu n'as qu'à demander et...

- Je pourrais te le demander... **si** j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond. Mais... c'est forcément toi.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait surprendre dans les cachots à cajoler une Acromentule.

- Une Acromentule ? intervint enfin Thadeus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. J'ai moi-même arrêté Rubeus Hagrid alors qu'il était en compagnie de son monstre. Il a avoué que la créature lui appartenait.

- Hagrid a avoué avoir tué la Serdaigle ? demanda Edouard sidéré.

- Non, bien sûr. Il persiste à clamer son innocence bien que les apparences jouent contre lui. Mais demain, il sera renvoyé et je recevrai une médaille pour avoir mis un terme à ses agissements.

- Mais **Hagrid** ne peut pas être l'héritier...! commença Abraxas.

- J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir ! s'emporta Tom. Je suis flatté que tu me juges digne d'être le descendant du noble Salazar Serpentard. Mais il n'en est rien. Alors vas te coucher et penses plutôt aux BUSEs que tu devras passer dans trois jours. Les idiots, je ne m'en encombre pas.

Le préfet mit ainsi fin à cette discussion périlleuse et se changea pour se mettre au lit. Edouard et Thadeus se tournèrent vers Abraxas. Ils lui conseillèrent du regard d'en faire de même. Le blond obtempéra avec réticence. Il ne pouvait pas avaler les excuses de Tom, ni supporter l'attitude des autres. "Un Malefoy ne se contente pas d'être un pion" songea rageusement Abraxas. "Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble, si seulement il cessait d'être sur la défensive".

oOo

Le lendemain, Tom reçut de façon discrète sa distinction pour service rendu à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur. Des employés du Ministère étaient présents, venus pour briser la baguette de Hagrid. Mais il savoura surtout ce moment de victoire sous les yeux de Dumbledore. C'était délectable. Tom s'était montré le plus fort.

Le directeur accueillit ensuite les parents de la victime et il déclara officiellement dans la Grande Salle que Mimi Myrtle avait perdu la vie suite à un _regrettable accident_. Aucun élève ne voulut le croire, bien sûr. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas chercher d'indices sur la vérité auprès d'Olive Hornby. La jeune fille avait décidé de se retirer de Poudlard. La pauvre ne pouvait pas supporter le harcèlement du fantôme de Mimi, qui disparut aussi du château, à la recherche de son souffre-douleur.

Quant à la rousse, elle fut rapidement emmenée à Ste Mangouste. Tom n'eut plus aucune nouvelle d'elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et il ne s'en porta pas plus mal. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris les raisons de l'arrivée de cette fille, il préférait qu'elle disparaisse et ne plus en entendre parler. Tant que le journal restait caché sous des piles de vêtements et de livres, personne d'autre n'en sortirait.

oOo

Tom fut obligé de rejoindre l'orphelinat pour les vacances. Lui qui avait tant espéré ne jamais revoir le visage de cette idiote de Mrs Cole. Sans parler des autres orphelins qui se tassaient sur eux-même chaque fois qu'il passait près d'eux. Ici, personne ne l'admirait, ils étaient tous simplement terrifiés. Pire, ce n'étaient que des Moldus. Alors qu'à Poudlard... dans le monde de la Magie... Son** vrai** monde ! Il était respecté, suivi. Effrayant quand il le fallait, mais surtout impressionnant.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait à Poudlard, c'était qu'on le considérait comme un garçon orphelin sans le sou. Mais Tom avait su changer cela en arme pour mieux amadouer ses professeurs. Cependant... le préfet savait qu'un jour, il n'aurait plus besoin de susciter la pitié pour arriver à ses fins. Grâce à ses pouvoirs grandissants.

Son Horcruxe resta dissimulé dans sa malle durant tout l'été. Tom ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passerait s'il essayait d'ouvrir à nouveau le journal. Était-il possible qu'une autre personne apparaisse ? "Impossible de le vérifier ici. Je ne risquerais pas d'être renvoyé de Poudlard si le ministère détectait un acte de magie à l'orphelinat".

Tom attendit la dernière semaine d'août pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Mais il n'était pas seulement là pour faire des emplettes. En vérité, Tom comptait rendre visite à quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme avait profité de ses vacances pour réfléchir à la suite de ses plans. Il lui fallait décider qui serait le prochain sacrifice pour son deuxième Horcruxe. Tom avait fini par réaliser l'évidence. La personne qui arrivait en premier sur sa liste, bien avant Dumbledore... celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Un autre Tom.

Une fois qu'il eut fini tous ses achats, le jeune homme prit la direction de l'allée des Embrumes. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Il se faufila jusqu'au numéro 13B. Derrière la vitrine, un petit homme déambulait dans la boutique en griffonnant sur un parchemin. Ses cheveux couleur chaume lui tombaient sur les yeux, et il ne remarqua la présence de Tom qu'au moment où la clochette suspendue à la porte s'actionna.

- Tiens... s'étonna l'homme en levant le nez de son parchemin. Tu entres par la porte maintenant ? Tu t'es lassé du transplanage ?

Tom sourit. Il ne devait avoir 17 ans que dans quatre mois, mais le Serpentard savait déjà transplaner. Il avait appris seul, profitant des moments où il pouvait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. "Quand on crée ses propres Horcruxes, le transplanage... c'est un jeu d'enfant" pensa-t-il amusé. Mais il y avait tout de même un détail très agaçant lié au fait qu'il n'était pas encore majeur.

- Je ne peux pas transplaner depuis le monde Moldu. La Trace me repèrerait.

- Peu importe, tu tombes mal. Je suis en plein inventaire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tom en s'intéressant à une grande armoire qui occupait presque tout l'espace.

- Une armoire à disparaître.

- Intéressant, murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir deux ?

- Ce n'est pas un jouet, l'arrêta le gérant. Je suis occupé et j'aimerais que tu cesse de venir ici si tu n'as rien à vendre ou à acheter. Quand on a pas d'argent, on ne traine pas dans les boutiques.

- Mr Beurk... dit Tom d'un ton doucereux pour cacher sa colère. Comprenez que je trouve votre marchandise... **fascinante**. On peut trouver toutes sortes de choses ici, parfois très anciennes et rares. Tous vos articles ont une grande valeur.

- Évidemment, je ne vends pas n'importe quoi, acquiesça Caractacus Beurk avec orgueil.

- Justement, je me demandais... à quel point ces objets peuvent-ils être anciens ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Plusieurs siècles ? Peut-être même, datant de la fondation de Poudlard ?

Mr Beurk cessa brusquement de griffonner sur son parchemin. Tom comprit qu'il avait vu juste et il essaya de réfréner son excitation pour ajouter :

- Si vous possédiez de tels objets, cela ferait de vous le plus éminent des commerçants.

- C'est certain, marmonna Mr Beurk en reprenant son inventaire.

Visiblement, il était contrarié par quelque chose. Mais Tom souhaitait absolument en savoir plus. Cette sinistre boutique allait-elle lui permettre de mettre la main sur un objet rare qu'il pourrait utiliser pour son prochain Horcruxe ?

- Auriez-vous déjà posé les yeux sur un objet ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard ? Faisant moi-même partie de la maison Serpentard, je...

- Tom, je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé, le coupa Caractacus. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur les objets que je vends, reviens me voir quand tu seras sorti de Poudlard. Un garçon aussi débrouillard et intelligent que toi, je serai ravi de t'embaucher.

- Mais je voulais simplement savoir...

- Laisse-moi travailler, Tom ! s'impatienta le vendeur. De plus, il est tard. Tu devrais retourner à ton... orphelinat.

- J'ai mieux à faire, fulmina le jeune homme.

Il transplana sous les yeux de Beurk et réapparut en pleine campagne. De sa position, Tom pouvait apercevoir un village, bordé par deux collines. Little Hangleton... le berceau de son histoire.

- Un village de **Moldus**, pesta-t-il.

Mais étrangement, une famille de sorciers se cachait dans les environs. Sa** seule** famille. Les Gaunt, descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Tom avait tellement hâte de les rencontrer que sa colère contre Caractacus Beurk s'envola. Le tout, était de les trouver.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction du village, Tom aperçut un homme occupé à tailler une haute haie bordant la route. "Drôle d'heure pour faire du jardinage" pensa le jeune homme en s'arrêtant pour observer les environs. La haie semblait s'étirer sur des kilomètres, délimitant un vaste domaine comprenant une grande bâtisse, juchée au sommet de l'une des deux collines qui surplombait la vallée de Little Hangleton. Sur la deuxième colline, se dressait une église, et son cimetière.

Le Moldu descendit avec précaution de l'escabeau sur lequel il était perché avec son sécateur, se tenant une jambe qu'il semblait avoir du mal à bouger. Tom s'approcha pour le questionner sur l'adresse des Gaunt. Mais lorsque le Moldu posa les yeux sur lui, l'homme garda le silence et l'observa d'un air étrange tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la grande maison de l'autre côté de la haie. Tom crut qu'il s'agissait de celle des Gaunt. Un manoir aussi majestueux... il ne pouvait en être autrement. "J'aurais dû le deviner tout de suite" pensa-t-il avec fierté. Mais le Moldu retrouva enfin la parole et lui indiqua qu'il devait plutôt se diriger vers l'autre côté de la route.

- Même si, à votre place... je m'abstiendrais, marmonna l'homme boiteux en le fixant comme s'il était fou de vouloir se rendre chez les Gaunt.

Tom le vit s'éloigner aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à éviter les problèmes. Puis il disparut de l'autre côté de la haie en empruntant un grand portail qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au manoir, déçu. Puis il suivit les indications du Moldu.

Tom crut qu'il ne trouverait jamais la maison des Gaunt. Il n'y avait rien dans les parages, excepté d'autres interminables haies. Mais il tomba finalement sur une petite ouverture, presque imperceptible. Comme si la végétation avait poussé sans que personne ne prenne la peine de la tailler depuis un bon moment. Tom s'y engouffra.

Tout était sombre de l'autre côté. Tom distinguait à peine le sentier sur lequel il marchait et manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher. Il n'osait pas utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin, à cause de la Trace. Il devait d'abord s'assurer qu'un sorcier majeur se trouvait dans les environs. Ainsi, le ministère ne saurait pas lequel des deux utiliserait la magie.

Enfin, Tom aperçut une lueur qui éclairait faiblement un petit bois, ainsi que la façade d'une petite maison recouverte par la végétation. En vérité, on aurait plutôt dit une cabane à l'abandon. "Ça ne peut pas être ici..." pensa-t-il en ralentissant l'allure alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'ombre des arbres. Le jeune homme était prêt à faire demi-tour. Assurément, ça** ne pouvait pas **être la maison des illustres Gaunt.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait, Tom remarqua une forme qui se balançait contre la porte de la masure, sous l'effet de la légère brise d'été. Doucement, il s'en approcha. À la lueur de la vieille lampe à huile fixée à un crochet près du montant de la porte, Tom découvrit un serpent mort, **cloué** à la porte. "Un serpent..." songea-t-il en attrapant la lampe à huile pour mieux éclairer le python. Ainsi... Tom était vraiment au bon endroit ? Il devait à tout prix vérifier.

Le Serpentard frappa trois grands coups contre la porte, évitant soigneusement de toucher le python desséché. Mais il n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer. Tom voulait voir. Pour une fois, il espérait avoir tort. Ce taudis ne pouvait pas être celui de sa famille. La famille de Salazar Serpentard.

Il fit grincer la porte et tendit la lampe devant lui pour inspecter l'intérieur de la maison. La pièce, que lui-même n'aurait jamais qualifiée de "**salon**", était dans un état pitoyable. Tom n'avait encore jamais rien vu d'aussi sale. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le seul habitant des lieux. Un homme aussi miteux que le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, dont les cheveux et la barbe se confondaient l'un dans l'autre. Il tenait d'une main sa baguette, de l'autre un couteau. Tom ignora le couteau et se concentra sur la baguette. C'était bien un sorcier qu'il avait face à lui. Soudain, l'homme se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler :

*- TOI ! TOI !

Puis il s'avança en titubant vers Tom qui siffla :

*- _Arrêtez._

L'homme fut tellement surpris de l'entendre parler Fourchelang qu'il trébucha et se cogna contre une table. Puis il fixa Tom dans un silence pesant. Le jeune homme aussi l'observait. Il avait utilisé la langue des serpent pour tester l'inconnu. Malheureusement... le test était un succès. Cet homme comprenait le Fourchelang. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Comme Tom, il était un héritier de Serpentard. Tous les deux appartenaient à la même famille...

*- _Tu le parles _? lui demanda l'homme.

*- _Oui, je le parle_, répondit Tom en entrant.

La porte se referma dans son dos. Le jeune homme était réellement déçu. Dégoûté. La simple idée de partager quoi que ce soit avec cette loque, ne serait-ce qu'un gène... Comment les descendants de Serpentard avaient-ils pu tomber aussi bas ? Dire que Tom avait attendu cette rencontre avec impatience. À présent il sentait monter en lui l'envie de tout dévaster. De faire disparaître cette masure et cet homme avec, pour que personne, jamais, ne sache ce qu'étaient devenus les Gaunt. Mais avant cela, il souhaitait obtenir certaines réponses. Il demanda donc où se trouvait son grand-père, Elvis, pour finalement apprendre qu'il était mort des années plus tôt. L'homme face à lui était son oncle, Morfin. Tom remarqua qu'il le fixait aussi bizarrement que l'avait fait le Moldu précédemment.

*- _Je croyais que tu étais ce Moldu_, murmura Morfin. _Tu lui ressembles drôlement_.

*- _Quel Moldu _? répliqua brusquement Tom.

C'en était trop ! Cet homme osait le comparer à un vulgaire Moldu qu'il avait dû croiser en ville. Mais Tom comprit vite à **quel Moldu** son oncle faisait référence. Son père. Tom Jedusor.

Le Serpentard n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un autre Tom Jedusor dans les registres de Poudlard et il avait déjà commencé à appréhender l'idée qu'au moins l'un de ses parents soit... un Moldu. Mais c'était autre chose de se l'entendre confirmer. Sa mère, une sorcière de sang-pur, avait perdu la vie parce qu'un **Moldu** l'avait abandonnée ? Tom pensa exactement comme son oncle :_ *ça lui apprendra à avoir épousé cette saleté ! _

Le jeune homme apprit que son père était en ce moment même à Little Hangleton, et que sa mère semblait avoir dérobé quelque chose aux Gaunt avant de s'enfuir. Une histoire de médaillon de Serpentard. Tom aurait pu se réjouir au moins d'apprendre qu'il pouvait essayer de mettre la main sur un objet en rapport direct avec Serpentard pour son prochain Horcruxe. Cependant, il était trop accaparé par l'image de la superbe maison au sommet de la colline. Ce n'était pas celle des Gaunt. Il s'agissait du **manoir des Jedusor**. Mais le pire restait ceci : Tom ressemblait à son père. Cela expliquait la réaction du Moldu boiteux quand il l'avait vu. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant qu'ils partagent un même nom. Tom avait aussi hérité du visage de son Moldu de père.

*-_ Elle nous a déshonorés, la petite traînée_ _!_ hurla Morfin en brandissant son couteau. _Et toi d'abord, qui tu es pour entrer ici et poser des questions sur tout ça ? C'est fini, pas vrai ? C'est fini_...

Tom n'en supporta pas davantage. "Qui je suis ?" songea-t-il en s'avançant vers son oncle tout en sortant sa baguette. "Je suis celui qui mettra fin à la déchéance de cette famille !"

- Stupéfix.

Le sortilège toucha Morfin en pleine poitrine, sans qu'il puisse même essayer de se protéger. Son état déplorable l'avait privé de tous ses réflexes. Tom le poussa du bout des doigts pour le faire basculer en arrière. Morfin tomba lourdement sur le dos, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de moisissures. Tom remarqua alors une bague à son doigt, sertie d'une pierre noire. Cela semblait être le seul objet de valeur présent dans les environs. Le jeune homme considéra que la bague lui revenait de droit et qu'elle serait mieux avec lui qu'**ici**. Aussi, il en débarrassa son oncle pour la passer à son majeur.

Tom récupéra la baguette de Morfin, et rangea la sienne dans sa poche. Puis il quitta la masure en laissant son oncle immobilisé. Il avait envie de visiter une seconde maison, bien plus luxueuse. Et pourquoi pas, faire comprendre à son père toute la **sympathie** qu'il avait pour lui. Tom ne craignait plus de pratiquer la magie. Malgré la Trace, tant que Morfin était dans les parages, personne au ministère ne se rendrait compte qu'il était le jeteur de sort.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'introduisait dans le vaste jardin en utilisant la baguette de son oncle pour forcer la grille. Le jeune homme vérifia que le jardinier n'était plus dans les parages avant de s'avancer en silence jusqu'à la maison des Jedusor. Il resta dans l'ombre de la bâtisse en longeant la façade, puis il s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte de service. Pointant la baguette de Morfin sur la serrure, Tom murmura :

- Alohomora.

Il y eut un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Tom se retrouva dans une immense cuisine. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Les serviteurs devaient certainement dormir à présent. Mais Tom aperçut de la lumière filtrer sous la porte qui devait mener au coeur de la maison. Tout le monde n'était pas couché ici.

Tom ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se retrouva dans un vestibule s'ouvrant sur un grand salon. C'était de là que venait la lumière. Elle irradiait d'un lustre en cristal suspendu au plafond, au centre de la pièce. Juste sous le lustre... trois personnes discutaient, assises dans des fauteuils de velours noir.

- Tu as bien demandé à Frank de tailler la haie ? s'enquit l'un des hommes qui tournait le dos à Tom.

- Oui, répondit la femme face à eux. J'espère qu'il n'y est pas encore. Le pauvre, avec sa jambe...

Elle était la seule dont Tom pouvait voir le visage, et il devina facilement son identité. Sa grand-mère paternelle avait comme lui le teint pâle et des cheveux d'un noir d'encre. La forme de leur nez était aussi semblable. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna par hasard les yeux dans sa direction, Tom ne trouva dans son regard aucun point commun avec ce qu'il était. Ni grandeur, ni fierté... rien que de la peur.

- Que... qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Mrs Jedusor le dévisageait comme s'il était un fantôme. Les deux hommes se levèrent à leur tour et se retournèrent vers Tom. Le plus âgé possédait des traits plus durs que ceux de sa femme, et il arborait une barbe noire certainement aussi bien taillée que sa fameuse haie. Ses yeux noirs étaient vifs alors qu'il fixait le Serpentard en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Quant au deuxième homme... Tom avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Il en eut la nausée.

Oui, il ressemblait à son père. Trop. Bien trop. Lui qui était si exceptionnel... ressembler autant à ce moins que rien... ce Moldu. Tom crispa ses doigts de toutes ses forces autour de la baguette qu'il leva.

- Ce visage... murmura son père en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi...?

- Tu sais pourquoi, répondit Tom en s'avançant. Tu l'as abandonnée.

- Tu es... souffla son père en fixant la baguette d'un air terrifié. Comme elle ?

Il semblait avoir une idée de l'utilité de ce petit bout de bois. Quant au fait qu'il se trouvait manifestement face à son fils... le Moldu n'avait pas l'air de s'en réjouir, loin de là. Mais c'était compréhensible. La lueur sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux de Tom aurait refroidi n'importe qui. Et le Moldu avait certainement redouté durant toutes ces années de voir surgir l'enfant qu'il avait abandonné en même temps que la mère.

- Oui, je suis un sorcier.

- Tu es venu te venger ? redouta le Moldu en reculant. Parce que je suis parti ? Mais elle... elle m'avait forcé...

- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon de lumière verte illumina la pièce. La seconde suivante, les Jedusor aperçurent le corps inerte de leur fils, allongé au sol à leurs pieds, les bras en croix et une expression d'effroi sur le visage. Tom n'avait laissé aucune chance à son père. Il l'avait tué de sang froid. Enfin, le jeune homme avait trouvé l'occasion de se venger. Mais surtout, il avait enfin pu effacer ce qui entachait son histoire. Effacer l'existence de son père. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'**un seul **Tom Jedusor.

Mrs Jedusor ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Mais Tom fut plus rapide qu'elle. Un deuxième rayon vert surgit de la baguette, suivi d'un troisième. Puis le silence complet se fit dans le manoir. On entendait même pas le bruit du vent. Trois personnes venaient de mourir et personne ne s'en doutait.

Tom s'avança vers les corps. Il s'arrêta près de celui qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. C'était très troublant. Comme si on se voyait soi-même dans la mort. Mais l'air terrifié que gardait le visage de son père lui soulevait l'estomac. Comment ce Moldu osait-il déformer des traits identiques aux siens avec une émotion telle que l'effroi ?

- Pathétique, marmonna-t-il.

Non, décidément il ne pourrait jamais avoir de regret pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Excepté le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu utiliser sa propre baguette. D'ailleurs, Tom la sortit immédiatement, tout en touchant du bout du pied la tête du Moldu pour la tourner sur le côté. Il ne supportait plus la vue de ce visage. Jamais Tom n'aurait arboré un tel masque de peur dans ses derniers instants. "Oh, j'oubliais. Il n'y aura jamais de **derniers instants** pour moi" pensa-t-il en souriant. Puis il appuya le bout de sa baguette contre sa poitrine, et repensa à l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en lançant pour la première fois le sortilège le plus impardonnable de tous. Et la satisfaction de l'utiliser sur son maudit géniteur.

- Anima.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, et la douleur fut au rendez-vous. La même que dans les toilettes des filles. Ou peut-être... légèrement moins intense. Mais cela faisait toujours un mal de chien. Il essaya d'en finir le plus vite possible en tirant de toutes ses forces sur sa baguette, pour arracher son fragment d'âme hors de son corps. Lorsque ce fut fait, et que le bout de sa baguette se mit à briller, Tom poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il leva la main qui portait la bague des Gaunt.

- Nectum, prononça-t-il en appuyant sa baguette sur la pierre noire.

La bague se mit à briller un instant. Ainsi, il disposait de deux Horcruxes. Mais Tom fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait... bizarre. Clairement, quelque chose le gênait. Tom avait l'impression d'être moins... lui-même. Il percevait le manque qu'avait créé en lui la fabrication de ses deux Horcruxes. En y repensant, le livre de la réserve n'avait pas fait mention de la possibilité de créer plus d'un Horcruxe.

Cette sensation de malaise n'était-elle que passagère ? Ou s'était-il montré trop avide ? Avait-il mal suivi la méthode ? L'auteur du livre, un certain Owle Bullock, aurait-il pu omettre de mentionner quelques détails cruciaux ? Ce chapitre sur les Horcruxes pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège contre les ambitieux, les arrogants qui s'imaginaient pouvoir vaincre la mort. Et si Tom s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ?

"Non, ce n'est pas possible" se persuada-t-il. "Ça va sûrement passer. Peut-être qu'il y a un nombre spécifique d'Horcruxes à atteindre... Je ne peux pas m'être trompé, et il est hors de question que je verse des larmes de remord pour lui" pensa catégoriquement Tom en reposant les yeux sur le cadavre de son père. Le jeune homme devrait faire la lumière sur cette affaire avant de penser à créer un troisième Horcruxe. Grâce à ses cours d'Arithmancie, il savait déjà que le chiffre sept était le plus puissant dans le monde magique. Alors... peut-être qu'en séparant son âme en sept fragments... il finirait par la renforcer. Le principe des Horcruxes était bien trop ingénieux pour se limiter à une seule performance. Tom en était persuadé. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de s'affaiblir.

Le jeune homme transplana pour retourner chez les Gaunt. Il déposa soigneusement la baguette de Morfin dans les mains de l'homme inanimé. Puis Tom utilisa sa propre baguette pour altérer la mémoire de son oncle. Il devait faire en sorte que Morfin lui-même soit persuadé d'avoir commis le meurtre des Jedusor. Tom n'oublia aucun détail.

Le lendemain à la première heure, dès qu'un employé du ministère entrerait au service des usages abusifs de la magie, il découvrirait que plusieurs sortilèges mortels avaient été lancés dans ce coin Moldu en présence d'un sorcier mineur. Personne ne saurait jamais de quel mineur il s'agissait, mais le Ministère se satisferait de trouver le "**coupable**". "Quelle chance qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul suspect dans les environs" pensa Tom en se relevant. Il adressa un dernier regard méprisant à son _oncle_, et transplana de nouveau.

oOo

Ginny montait les marches d'un escalier, tenant la main d'une femme blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et pourtant, Ginny **savait **qu'elle connaissait cette femme. Tout était confus. Elles quittèrent l'escalier pour se retrouver devant une double porte, percée d'une petite fenêtre dans laquelle Ginny vit son propre reflet. Au-dessus des portes était écrit en lettres capitales : PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILÈGES. Elles les franchirent, et traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à la salle _Janus Thickey_. La femme blonde frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une robe verte vint leur ouvrir. Sur sa poitrine, Ginny vit qu'il portait un écusson représentant un os et une baguette magique croisés. Dans la salle, plusieurs autres personnes étaient vêtues comme lui. Mais la plupart des gens présents étaient en robe de chambre. Soit allongés sur leur lit, soit déambulant avec un air un peu perdu. La femme blonde aida Ginny à s'asseoir sur un lit vacant à côté duquel était disposé un fauteuil. Puis elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avec l'homme pour qu'ils puissent parler à voix basse sans que Ginny les entende. Finalement, l'homme revint en sortant une seringue de sa poche et l'avertit :

- Je vais te prendre un peu de sang pour l'analyser.

Quand il lui attrapa le bras, Ginny se mit à crier en se débattant. Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent pour la maintenir, mais elle continuait à hurler à pleins poumons, gigotant comme un vers et refusant de se laisser faire. Parmi ses cris, Ginny appelait continuellement le nom d'une seule personne : **Tom**. Elle allait jusqu'à pleurer en criant désespérément ce nom. Elle voulait Tom. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Tom !

Finalement, la femme blonde intervint et elle obligea les gens que Ginny combattait à la lâcher. Puis elle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui promettant que personne n'essayerait plus de la piquer avec une aiguille. Elle la berça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de cette femme, Ginny observa à travers ses larmes un grain de beauté.

Soudain, elle se réveilla. La femme blonde avait disparu. Ginny était assise dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Face à elle, Fred, George et Percy l'observaient d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va ? s'enquit George.

- Je... murmura-t-elle perdue.

- Tu pleures, lui fit remarquer Fred.

Passant ses doigts sous ses yeux, Ginny se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. En essuyant ses larmes, elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait vu dans son sommeil. Contrairement aux rêves normaux qui s'estompaient au réveil, celui-ci était encore bien vivant dans son esprit. Elle revoyait parfaitement le visage de la femme blonde. Et aussi, ses propres cris. "Tom..."

- Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, continua Fred. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-... oui. Je crois, répondit-elle vaguement.

- C'est parce que tu ne vas pas revoir papa et maman avant des mois, diagnostiqua Percy sûr de lui. Tu es triste.

- Ou bien un Joncheruine est entré par l'une de tes oreilles, intervint une jeune fille blonde assise dans un coin du compartiment. Ça t'embrouille très vite le cerveau.

La jeune Weasley reconnut aussitôt Luna Lovegood, pointant le bout de son nez derrière un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Les Lovegood vivaient près du Terrier. Ginny avait déjà eu l'occasion de leur être présentée, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu Luna.

-... je pense qu'elle est seulement triste, répliqua Percy en dévisageant la première année comme si elle était folle.

- Un Joncheruine ? murmura George à son jumeau.

Fred haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe que lui. Mais Ginny leur assura que tout allait bien. Ses frères reprirent donc leur discussion sur le fait que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas pris le train. Ginny s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux, elle aussi. Mais elle était maintenant accaparée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Ginny glissa un regard en coin à l'étrange Luna. Était-ce à cause de sa présence dans le compartiment qu'elle avait rêvé d'une femme blonde ? Mais ce Tom... qui était-il ?

Brusquement, quelque chose la poussa à lever les yeux vers sa valise rangée dans le filet au-dessus de ses frères. Lorsqu'elle avait préparé ses affaires, Ginny était longtemps restée plantée devant le journal en se demandant ce qu'elle devait en faire. Au moment de fermer sa valise, elle l'avait jeté à l'intérieur. Ginny ne voulait pas que sa mère tombe dessus par hasard en faisant le ménage, et puis... elle avait eu **envie **de l'emmener. Le journal de T. E. Jedusor... Ginny avait pleuré en l'ouvrant. Aujourd'hui, elle pleurait encore sans savoir pourquoi. Y avait-il un lien ? "**T**. E. Jedusor... Tom ?"

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**luffynette** : hihi, merci

**lulu-neechan** : je sais que c'est un peu confus pour l'instant, mais tout va bientôt s'éclairer. à bientôt ! et merci ;)


	3. Bons amis

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span> : Bons amis

Tom passa le reste de l'été à se délecter du sort qu'avait connu son père. Tué par le fils qu'il avait lâchement abandonné.

Comme Tom l'avait prévu, il ne fut pas inquiété pour le meurtre des Jedusor. Morfin devait déjà purger sa peine à Azkaban à sa place, persuadé d'être le coupable. Peut-être se demandait-il où était passée sa bague ? Tom en prenait grand soin. Il ne l'avait pas enlevée depuis cette nuit là, et il la portait toujours le 1er septembre, sur le quai de King's Cross. La bague s'agitait à son doigt alors qu'il tapotait impatiemment sur le haut de sa valise.

Il était obligé d'attendre son tour pour passer la barrière menant à la voie 93/4. La famille Black bloquait le passage. Ils étaient cinq à vouloir prendre le train. D'un côté, les trois frères et soeur : Cygnus, Alphard et Walburga. De l'autre, leurs cousins : Lucrétia et Orion. Sans oublier leurs parents respectifs. En patientant, Tom eut tout le temps de remarquer que Walburga portait l'insigne des préfets-en-chef. Le jeune homme n'était pas étonné. Mais l'année prochaine, ce serait certainement lui qui porterait cet insigne.

Le regard de Tom croisa celui de Walburga et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il la fixait. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et elle sourit légèrement avant de pousser Lucrétia pour passer rapidement la barrière. Ce fut enfin au tour de Tom. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers le mur entre les quais 9 et 10, le jeune homme entendit derrière lui :

- Vite Ginnia, par ici.

Tom s'arrêta net. Derrière lui, Mrs Warlow s'avançait au pas de course, accompagnée par la gamine rousse. Le regard de Tom alterna entre l'infirmière et Ginnia, pour finalement se poser sur le chariot que poussait la rousse. "Dites-moi que je rêve..." songea Tom en fixant la valise frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard.

- Tom ! l'appela Ginnia en souriant largement dès qu'elle le vit.

"C'est un cauchemar..."

- Ah, Mr Jedusor, dit l'infirmière en s'arrêtant près de lui. Bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que...? souffla-t-il toujours interloqué en désignant la valise de la rousse.

- Ginnia va entrer en première année, confirma Mrs Warlow en souriant.

- Mais... elle sait à peine parler. Et ses souvenirs ? Est-ce qu'elle... ?

- Malheureusement la mémoire ne lui est pas revenue, acquiesça tristement l'infirmière. Et nous avons été incapables de trouver sa famille, alors je suis devenue sa tutrice légale. J'ai pris soin d'elle tout l'été, nous avons beaucoup travaillé et...

- Je sais très bien parler, Tom, intervint la rousse qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il était loin d'en être heureux. Tom s'était persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes des filles ne devait plus ressurgir. Personne ne devait apprendre qu'il y était entré. Tom se mit soudainement à repenser à son journal intime, toujours caché au fond de sa malle. Il ne l'avait pas déplacé depuis qu'il l'y avait mis.

- Je voulais te retrouver, continua Ginnia en tendant la main vers lui. J'ai besoin de voir le journal...

Le Serpentard recula avant qu'elle ait pu le toucher. Cette fois, il avait les yeux exorbités. Elle voulait le voir ? Et voir le journal ? "Cette fille, je vais lui tordre le cou !"

- Le journal ? s'étonna Mrs Warlow. Quel journal ?

- J'ignore de quoi elle parle, murmura vivement Tom avant de se tourner vers la barrière magique pour la franchir le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il se précipita dans le train. Tom souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la gamine. Il ne voulait ni la voir ni l'entendre, surtout si c'était pour qu'elle parle à tort et à travers du journal. Mais alors qu'il trainait sa valise dans l'un des wagons, Tom sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, sachant déjà au fond de lui ce qu'il allait trouver. Ginnia.

Tom fit un bond en arrière et manqua de se faire écraser le pied par sa propre valise. La malle tomba par terre avec un grand bruit sourd. Ginnia fit mine de se baisser pour la ramasser, mais Tom la repoussa et elle tomba assise par terre.

- Bas les pattes, espèce de nuisible ! pesta-t-il en redressant lui-même sa valise. Je t'interdis de me suivre.

"Je me demande comment elle fait pour me trouver, et à une telle vitesse !" songea Tom en s'éloignant sous les yeux pleins de regrets de Ginnia. Même lorsqu'il disparut, elle resta assise dans le couloir. Le train avait déjà démarré quand une main se tendit vers elle.

- Tout va bien ? demanda gentiment une voix masculine dans son dos.

Ginnia tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un garçon souriant aussi roux qu'elle. Sur sa poitrine était accroché un insigne rouge et or sur lequel était inscrit : préfet-en-chef. Elle prit sa main et il l'aida à se relever.

- Est-ce que c'est le démarrage du train qui t'a fait tomber ? s'enquit-il.

-...

- Tu es en première année ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Ignatus Prewett. Et toi ?

- Ginnia... Warlow.

- Warlow ? s'étonna Ignatus. Comme l'infirmière ?

- Tu as dit Warlow ? intervint une voix féminine au bout du couloir. Est-ce que c'est toi ? Ginnia Warlow ?

Une jeune fille blonde qui semblait aussi être en première année s'avança vers eux. Elle fixait les cheveux roux de Ginnia et sourit lorsque celle-ci acquiesça pour confirmer son identité.

- Mrs Warlow te cherche partout, lui confia la blonde. Elle est très inquiète.

- Dans ce cas, allons la rejoindre, décida Ignatus.

Alors qu'elle leur montrait le chemin, la jeune fille blonde se présenta :

- Je suis Druella Rosier. L'infirmière est ta mère ?

- Ma "**mère**" ? dit Ginnia d'un ton hésitant. Je ne sais pas... Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est "**nuisible**" ?

Druella et Ignatus échangèrent un regard perplexe. Soudain, l'infirmière émergea de l'un des compartiments avec un air affolé. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Ginnia, Mrs Warlow poussa un cri de soulagement et se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas montée dans le train...

- Nous l'avons trouvée deux wagons plus loin, l'informa Ignatus.

- Comment as-tu fait pour t'éloigner si vite ? demanda Mrs Warlow à Ginnia en l'agrippant par les épaules. Tu étais juste derrière moi...

- Je voulais voir Tom.

- C'est une obsession ! Tu m'as parlé de lui tout l'été.

- Mais je...

- Viens avec moi, tu dois te reposer, la coupa l'infirmière en l'entrainant avec elle. Oh, et merci à vous deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Druella et Ignatus.

- De rien... dit Druella avant de tourner les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Cette Ginnia m'a l'air plutôt bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je ne voulais pas dire **bizarre**. Juste... bizarre, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

oOo

Dans le compartiment le plus reculé, Tom trouva ses camarades de chambre. Thadeus Nott, Edouard Rosier et Abraxas Malefoy. Edouard fut le premier à remarquer la nouvelle bague au doigt du préfet. Comme il était établi que Tom vivait dans un orphelinat et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un tel bijou, la curiosité des autres à l'égard de la bague n'étonna pas le préfet. Mais ils durent se satisfaire de cette réponse : _elle est à moi_.

Tom était frustré de ne pas pouvoir leur raconter comment il avait obtenu cette bague. Il aurait souhaité parler avec eux du fait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. C'était une horreur de ne pas pouvoir s'en vanter. Mais il ne faisait confiance à personne. Tom devait patienter. L'heure où il serait pleinement reconnu viendrait.

En attendant, ses camarades se mirent à raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'été. Thadeus relata un voyage en Bulgarie, et Edouard leur parla de ses admiratrices qui lui avaient envoyé des tonnes de lettres. Abraxas leva les yeux au ciel. Les rapports du jeune Malefoy avec les filles étaient très formels. Celles à qui il avait permis de l'approcher se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et il ne leur laissait jamais croire ou espérer que les sentiments étaient de mise.

Aucun d'eux n'osa questionner Tom sur ses vacances, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de son orphelinat. De toute façon, le jeune homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées, il valait mieux ne pas le déranger.

"Elle veut voir le journal..." ruminait-il. "Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle sait comment elle a fait pour en sortir ? D'après l'infirmière, elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Mais il se peut qu'elle mente. En tout cas, si elle continue à me suivre et à me parler du journal, cette fille dont personne ne connaît la réelle identité va passer un sale quart d'heure".

- Neuf BUSEs dont six "Optimal", répondit Edouard lorsque vint la question des résultats à l'examen. J'ai fait mieux que Brax.

- Ne te vante pas pour un "Optimal" de plus, répliqua Abraxas. J'ai toujours détesté la défense contre les forces du Mal. Et il est certain que Thadeus a fait bien mieux que toi.

- Il est certain que **Tom** a fait bien mieux que **nous**, le reprit Edouard avec un sourire en coin.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Tom, mais celui-ci ne leur prêtait toujours aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'Abraxas marmonne :

- Ce serait moins certain s'il existait une BUSE de Vol sur balais.

Tom darda aussitôt son regard sur le jeune Malefoy. Abraxas croisa les bras, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui le suppliait de s'excuser, de baisser la tête ou de faire n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que défier Tom Jedusor du regard. Le préfet se leva, et il sortit sa baguette. Thadeus et Edouard se redressèrent, tendus, alors que leur ami continuait de fixer Tom, les dents serrées. Abraxas frémit lorsque le préfet ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort. Un sortilège commençant pas la lettre A.

- Accio valise.

Edouard et Thadeus soupirèrent discrètement alors que la malle de Tom sortait du filet au-dessus de la tête d'Abraxas pour flotter jusqu'au préfet. Il sortit son uniforme comme si de rien n'était et commença à se changer. Abraxas déglutit. Le temps d'une seconde, il avait vraiment cru que Tom était prêt à lui lancer un sort mortel. Tout l'été, il avait repensé à l'histoire de cette fille morte dans les toilettes. À ce qu'Olive Hornby avait laissé entendre...

_Je les ai vues ! Toutes les deux, allongées sur le sol, comme si elles dormaient... mais elles étaient mortes !_

"Comme si elles dormaient" songea Abraxas. "À ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'un Avada Kedavra qui puisse tuer sans causer de blessure. J'ai l'intuition que Tom a déjà lancé ce sortilège. Mais je me demande tout de même quel genre de monstre abrite la Chambre des Secrets ? Et puis... qui peut bien être cette deuxième fille dont parlait Hornby ?"

- Il t'aurait fallut quatre BUSEs de plus pour faire mieux que moi, lança Tom en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le préfet avait fini de se changer. Il referma sa valise et quitta le compartiment en laissant trainer un lourd regard sur Abraxas. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Edouard se tourna vers son ami Malefoy et affirma :

- Tu cherches vraiment la merde.

- Et alors ? C'est ma faute s'il ne sait pas tenir sur un balais ?

- Tom n'a pas besoin de balais pour voler, lui fit remarquer Thadeus. On l'a tous vu faire.

- La question n'est pas là ! s'énerva Edouard. Tom est capable du **pire**. Brax, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de le provoquer, il risque aussi de t'arriver un "**regrettable accident**". Tu comprends ça ?

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu comprends que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot ? Il est l'héritier de Serpentard ! Je le sais, vous le savez. Mais il ose le nier !

- Nous n'avons pas de preuve irréfutable...

-** Il parle aux serpents** ! le coupa Abraxas. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Moins fort, s'inquiéta Edouard en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte du compartiment.

- Salazar Serpentard parlait aux serpents, lui accorda Thadeus. Mais un autre sorcier aurait très bien pu en faire de même. Il serait très difficile de remonter l'ascendance de Tom un millénaire en arrière. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'a jamais connu ses parents.

- Il s'agit de Tom, lui rappela Abraxas. Il a forcément réussi à retrouver sa famille. Comme il a réussi à trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'a pas passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque rien que pour réviser ses BUSEs.

oOo

À l'arrivée du train, Tom quitta le compartiment des préfets pour rejoindre ses camarades. Ils montèrent dans la calèche déjà occupée par Walburga et Lucrétia Black. Elles semblaient en grande conversation. Ou plutôt, c'était Lucrétia qui harcelait sa cousine.

- Druella a dit qu'elle l'avait vu ! murmura-t-elle vivement. Il porte l'insigne.

- Et alors ? s'exaspéra Walburga.

- Ben... oh ! Tu sais bien, soupira Lucrétia en la suppliant du regard. Tu pourrais lui parler... pour moi...

- Tu rêves ! Je ne m'approcherai pas de ce Gryffondor plus que nécessaire. Et certainement pas pour... **ça**. Tu devrais te satisfaire d'Edouard.

- On parle de moi ? intervint le jeune Rosier avec un léger sourire en s'asseyant face au filles.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil moqueur à Lucrétia qui croisa les bras et détourna la tête en prenant un air contrarié. Walburga leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle s'intéressa à Tom qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune fille se tendit. Il avait un an de moins qu'elle, mais la présence de Tom était toujours intimidante. De plus, cette année... Tom dégageait quelque chose d'encore plus troublant. Une impression... écrasante. Un mélange de danger et de puissance. C'était à la fois effrayant et... attirant. Walburga le quitta des yeux en rougissant légèrement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Tom était en train de donner un avertissement silencieux à la jeune fille rousse qui le fixait depuis le quai, l'air d'avoir très envie de le rejoindre. "Fais un seul pas vers moi et..." pensa-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Ginnia se figea après avoir fait un mouvement en avant. Elle avait saisi le message, et la jeune fille regarda tristement la calèche s'éloigner.

- Ginnia ? intervint Druella en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu viens ? Les première année, c'est de ce côté.

- Par ici ! s'exclama un garçon si imposant qu'il devait au moins faire deux fois leur taille.

Il agitait une lanterne afin de rassembler les première année près de lui. Lorsque Ginnia et Druella rejoignirent les rangs, il estima que tout le monde était là et les emmena en direction de la rive du lac noir. Puis il les aida à monter dans les barques tout en se présentant. Il s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid, il avait 14 ans et il était l'assistant du garde-chasse.

- Il a forcément du sang de géant dans les veines, murmura Druella à la rousse alors que leur barque avançait sur l'eau.

- C'est un hybride, lâcha Ginnia.

- Eh bien... oui, répondit Druella surprise qu'un tel mot sorte de la bouche d'une fille qui semblait si innocente. C'est l'infirmière qui t'a appris ce mot...?

- Que veut dire "**nuisible**" ? redemanda soudainement Ginnia.

- C'est... quelque chose qui dérange. Qui cause des problèmes.

- Alors je suis un problème pour Tom ? murmura-t-elle en affaissant les épaules.

- Qui est Tom ? s'enquit Druella. Ce ne serait pas Tom Jedusor ? Mon frère m'a parlé de lui. Tom est préfet, et c'est l'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard. Mon frère m'a dit aussi qu'il aurait reçu une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, en secret. L'année dernière, plusieurs agressions ont eu lieu et... une fille a même perdu la vie. Tom a dû intervenir dans cette affaire. Enfin, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a reçu une médaille et que... ce Hagrid a été renvoyé, termina-t-elle en désignant le demi-géant du menton. Je me demande pourquoi il est toujours là. C'est plutôt inquiétant... Tu ne trouves pas ?

Mais Ginnia ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait vraiment l'air déprimée.

- Est-ce que Tom t'aurait traitée de nuisible ? devina Druella.

-...

- Je vois que ça te fait vraiment de la peine. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui ?

- Il fait partie de moi.

-... quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as dans la peau, c'est ça ? Je crois qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air, s'amusa Druella en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Mais au fait, tu me parles bien de Tom Jedusor ?

- C'est quoi "**l'amour**" ? s'enquit Ginnia perplexe.

- Faites attention en descendant ! les avertit Hagrid en mettant un pied sur la rive du château.

Ils le suivirent tous jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard où un homme aux cheveux auburn les attendait. Après avoir remercié Hagrid en souriant, il dévisagea les nouveaux élèves à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite rousse, comme si c'était elle qu'il cherchait depuis le départ. Ginnia lui rendit son regard inquisiteur. À côté d'elle, Druella se sentit gênée par l'air revêche que la rousse arborait. Ginnia semblait défier le professeur du regard.

- Bienvenue à tous, dit finalement celui-ci en quittant enfin la rousse des yeux. Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Directeur-adjoint et professeur de métamorphose.

Il leur décrivit rapidement le fonctionnement de Poudlard et des quatre maisons. Puis il les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Druella s'émerveilla sous le plafond magique, puis elle adressa un signe de la main vers la table des Serpentard à l'intention de son grand frère Edouard. Tom était assis juste à côté de lui. Druella en informa Ginnia, bien que celle-ci ne l'avait pas attendue pour remarquer la présence du préfet. Elle voulut lever la main, comme Druella l'avait fait pour Edouard. Mais Tom lui adressa le même regard menaçant que sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se rappela la signification du mot _nuisible_ que lui avait enseigné la jeune Rosier et Ginnia baissa les yeux.

Elle se retrouva au premier rang devant la table des professeurs. Mais, trop occupée à penser à Tom, Ginnia ne remarqua pas que le directeur Dippet s'était redressé sur son fauteuil d'or en l'apercevant. Il affichait un air à la fois intéressé et embêté. Armando était gêné de voir réapparaître la personne qui avait selon lui assisté à la mort de l'élève de Serdaigle. Tout comme Tom, il n'avait pas envie de voir cette histoire refaire surface, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes.

- Croupton, Barbara ! appela Dumbledore près du Choixpeau magique qui venait de terminer sa traditionnelle chanson.

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs passa entre Ginnia et Druella pour atteindre le tabouret. Dès qu'elle fut assise, le professeur de métamorphose posa le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau s'exclama :

- SERPENTARD !

- La chance, murmura Druella.

- Croupton, Bartémius !

Un garçon ressemblant fortement à Barbara Croupton se fraya un chemin jusqu'au Choixpeau magique qui l'envoya presque immédiatement rejoindre sa soeur jumelle à la table de Serpentard.

- Diggle, Dedalus !

-... GRYFFONDOR !

Dedalus se dépêcha de rejoindre la table aux couleurs rouge et or. Ignatus l'accueillit en lui souhaitant gentiment la bienvenue chez les Gryffondor. Ginnia ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette maison avait l'air sympathique. Plusieurs autres élèves y furent envoyés, et elle ne détacha pas son regard de cette table. Étrange... elle s'imaginait bien assise avec les Gryffondor, aux côtés de personnes rousses comme elle. Des personnes comme Ignatus Prewett. Ginnia grimaça soudainement, prise par de violents maux de tête.

- Rosier, Druella !

Ginnia ne quitta la table des Gryffondor des yeux qu'au moment où le Choixpeau s'exclama :

- SERPENTARD !

La rousse vit Druella sourire, satisfaite. La blonde adressa un petit signe de la main à Ginnia avant de rejoindre la table de son frère. Elle s'assit face aux jumeaux Croupton et entama la conversation avec Barbara.

À présent, Ginnia était focalisée sur les Serpentard. Et surtout sur Tom, même s'il ne la regardait pas. Il faisait mine de s'intéresser à la répartition d'un Serdaigle. Mais arriva le moment où Dumbledore appela d'une voix étrangement tendue :

- Warlow, Ginnia.

En reconnaissant le nom de famille, les élèves se redressèrent sur leurs bancs. À la table des professeurs, l'infirmière en fit autant. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, Mrs Warlow tripotait nerveusement le bout de ses manches. Le directeur semblait encore plus agité qu'elle. Il se tortillait sur son siège, penché en avant comme s'il espérait pouvoir entendre chaque mot que prononcerait le Choixpeau. Ginnia s'avança vers le tabouret en fixant Dumbledore. Il avait l'air impassible, mais son regard était aussi profond qu'au moment où il l'avait accueillie à l'entrée du château. La petite rousse s'assit sur le tabouret et sa vue fut rapidement voilée par le chapeau bien trop grand pour elle. À son oreille, Ginnia entendit murmurer :

- Hum... qui es-tu jeune fille ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Ton esprit est une page blanche. Mais... je perçois une tache. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu devrais être.

- Qui devrais-je être ? Si vous le savez, dites-le moi.

- Pour le savoir, il faudrait trouver l'autre moitié.

- La moitié de quoi ?

- De ton âme.

-...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je me le demande... Dans quelle maison vais-je te placer ?

- Je veux aller à Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je **veux** aller à **Serpentard**, répéta-t-elle fermement.

- Bon... je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Donc, ce sera... SERPENTARD !

Toute la salle applaudit, peut-être moins fort que pour les autres élèves. Le temps considérable que le Choixpeau avait mis avant de se décider les intriguait. De plus, le directeur avait poussé un petit cri étouffé lorsque le verdict était tombé. Armando essaya de capter le regard de Dumbledore avec insistance alors que celui-ci emmenait le Choixpeau. Mais le directeur-adjoint l'ignora. Quant à Mrs Warlow, elle semblait à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Elle avait eu peur que le Choixpeau ne puisse pas répartir Ginnia à cause de sa perte de mémoire. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait envoyée à Serpentard n'était pas anodin. "Ginnia l'a certainement réclamé... pour être avec lui" devina l'infirmière en fixant Tom.

Ginnia s'assit à côté de Druella qui s'enthousiasma en adressant un sourire à Barbara :

- On dirait qu'on va avoir la chambre des première année pour nous trois. Tant mieux, j'aime avoir tout mon espace.

- Oui, murmura Ginnia qui repensait à ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit.

Elle n'avait qu'une moitié d'âme ? Ginnia n'était même sûre de saisir exactement ce qu'était une "**âme**". Tant de choses lui échappaient encore. Malgré tous les mots qui lui étaient revenus grâce à Mrs Warlow, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres dont Ginnia ignorait le sens.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'est une "**âme**" exactement ? demanda-t-elle à Druella.

- Tu poses vraiment des questions étranges, lui fit remarquer la blonde.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien... c'est un peu comme "**l'esprit**". Notre âme habite notre corps. C'est ce qui nous détermine. Ce qui fait de nous... **nous**.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas une question simple. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment une réponse claire à donner.

- Hum... soupira Ginnia dépitée de ne pas réussir à mettre tout ça au clair. Je me demande où je pourrais trouver l'autre moitié de moi.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, est-ce que je peux te demander si tout va bien dans ta tête ? s'inquiéta Bartémius.

- J'ai perdu la mémoire, avoua Ginnia à la surprise de ses camarades. Il y a deux mois, je ne savais prononcer que deux ou trois mots. J'ignore totalement qui je suis. L'infirmière m'a... recueillie.

- C'est affreux... la plaignit Barbara. Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est arrivé ? Ta perte de mémoire.

-... non, souffla la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose de son passé, sa tête la faisait souffrir. Comme si elle aurait dû être capable de se souvenir mais... cela restait hors de portée. La seule chose dont Ginnia était certaine, c'était qu'elle souhaitait être auprès de Tom. Et qu'elle devait à tout prix voir le journal.

- Je veux bien t'aider à t'intégrer, dit Druella. Je connais déjà la moitié des Serpentard. Bien sûr, il y a mon grand frère, Edouard, précisa-t-elle en le désignant. Il est en sixième année et il partage la chambre de Tom Jedusor, que tu connais déjà. Avec eux, il y a Thadeus Nott et Abraxas Malefoy. Je connais aussi les garçons en septième année. Nestor Lestrange, Jacob Avery et Antonin Dolohov. Après, il y a les Black, bien sûr. Walburga et Lucrétia sont cousines, toutes les deux en septième année. Il y a aussi Orion, le frère de Lucrétia, en troisième année. Et pour finir, les frères de Walburga. Cygnus en troisième année et Alphard en deuxième année.

-...

- Je sais. C'est un peu compliqué, avoua Druella face au regard perplexe de l'amnésique. Retiens juste qu'ils sont tous les cinq de la même famille.

- "**Famille**" ? murmura Ginnia. J'ignore ce que c'est...

Druella prit un air désolé. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le repas se déroula dans un silence gêné. Quant à Ginnia, elle mangea à peine. Une dizaine d'élèves la séparaient de Tom. "Je dois voir le journal... je dois voir le journal, Tom". Cette pensée obsédante troublait la jeune fille. Elle y avait songé tout l'été. Elle avait songé à Tom tout l'été, crevant d'envie de le rejoindre. Ici, au milieu de tous ces inconnus... il était son seul point de repère. Pourquoi ? Tout ce dont Ginnia était certaine, c'était que... "Il fait partie de moi".

oOo

- Albus... souffla le directeur d'une voix pressante alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. Avez-vous pu entendre ce que disait le Choixpeau ?

- Pas plus que vous, répondit Dumbledore. Comme toujours.

- Il faut l'interroger dans ce cas. Rendez-vous compte, cette jeune fille a été envoyée à Serpentard...

- Et de quoi devrais-je me rendre compte ? demanda innocemment Albus bien qu'un soupçon de colère transparaissait dans sa voix.

- Vous m'avez assuré que Hagrid n'était pas responsable des attaques de l'an passé, lui rappela Dippet. Ce qui voudrait dire que le vrai responsable est toujours là, et cette jeune fille a été trouvée sur le lieu du crime. Alors finalement, elle pourrait très bien être l'héritière...

- Parce qu'elle a été envoyée à Serpentard ? Pourquoi ne soupçonnez-vous pas les cinquante autres élèves appartenant à cette maison dans ce cas ?

- Elle est la seule qui...

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la seule à être suspecte, l'interrompit de nouveau Dumbledore.

- Alors vous avez une idée ?

- Ma tête est remplie de toutes sortes d'idées. Mais puisque je n'ai pas de preuve, je m'abstiendrai de formuler la moindre accusation.

- Oui... bien sûr, acquiesça Armando d'un air gêné comme un enfant à qui on vient de faire la leçon. Mais tout de même...

- Interrogez le Choixpeau si cela vous amuse. Vous n'obtiendrez de lui que ce qu'il voudra bien vous dire.

Le directeur partit rapidement récupérer le chapeau magique. Laissé seul dans le hall, Dumbledore regarda sortir les première année de Serpentard menés par Walburga.

- Miss Black, l'arrêta-t-il. Je dois vous parler.

- Oui, monsieur. Mais... hésita-t-elle en se tournant vers les nouveaux élèves.

- Je suis sûr que Mr Jedusor se fera un plaisir de leur montrer le chemin jusqu'au dortoir de Serpentard.

Tom sortait justement de la salle avec ses camarades de sixième et septième année. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter pour faire signe aux premières années de le suivre. Le préfet sentit que Ginnia essayait de capter son regard, mais il lui tourna le dos pour entrer dans les cachots. Elle le suivit docilement avec les autres, et Dumbledore attendit qu'ils aient disparu pour s'adresser à Walburga :

- Miss Black, je voulais vous parler de la jeune fille rousse qui vient d'intégrer votre maison.

- La nouvelle amie de Druella ?

- J'ai aussi remarqué qu'elles semblaient s'entendre, acquiesça Albus. Vous devez savoir que... Ginnia... continua-t-il en se demandant encore s'il s'agissait réellement de son nom. Elle a totalement perdu la mémoire depuis deux mois. Elle ne sait rien sur elle-même, ni sur sa famille. Mrs Warlow a pris soin d'elle cet été, et il semble que Ginnia soit apte à assister aux cours. Mais j'aimerais que vous vous montriez tout de même vigilante.

- Vous voulez que je la surveille ?

- Faites attention à elle, préféra-t-il formuler. Je vous la confie.

- D'accord... marmonna Walburga réticente à l'idée de devoir se charger constamment de cette gamine.

- N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si... vous rencontrez le moindre problème. Il est possible qu'elle présente un comportement étrange.

La préfète-en-chef acquiesça et il la laissa regagner les cachots. Dumbledore soupira en prenant le chemin de ses appartements. Il repensait à ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit lorsqu'il était allé le ranger. "La moitié d'une âme..." Il y avait de quoi être intrigué. Mais Albus s'inquiétait surtout de savoir ce qui se cachait au plus profond de cette jeune fille. Il n'avait pas apprécié le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à l'entrée du château. "On aurait dit Tom" songea Dumbledore en repensant au jour où il avait rencontré le jeune garçon dans son orphelinat.

oOo

Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Walburga se fit de nouveau harceler par Lucrétia qui avait attendu son arrivée.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu parlais avec **lui** ?

- **Non**, Lucrétia, répondit Walburga exaspérée en sachant parfaitement de qui elle parlait. J'étais avec Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa cousine.

- Je te l'expliquerai si tu cesses de me prendre la tête avec Ignatus Prewett.

- Chuuuut ! souffla Lucrétia affolée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux quelques élèves assis près du feu, mais aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait attention. Leurs deux camarades de chambre étaient en train de glousser en se collant autant qu'elle le pouvaient au charmant Edouard.

- Et tu me demandes de me contenter de lui ? marmonna Lucrétia dépitée.

- La vérité, c'est que je m'en fiche complètement, lui avoua sarcastiquement Walburga en prenant le chemin du dortoir des filles.

- Tu es mauvaise, bouda sa cousine en la suivant les bras croisés.

Lucrétia s'étonna de voir la préfète-en-chef s'arrêter au premier étage. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre où Druella, Barbara et Ginnia s'installaient. En vérité, Druella était en train de sauter sur son matelas tandis que Ginnia l'imitait sur le lit voisin, avec plus de retenue. La rousse avait l'air de se demander s'il s'agissait d'une coutume sous le regard amusé de Barbara. "Laquelle est censée avoir un comportement étrange déjà ?" se demanda Walburga en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as 11 ans Druella, alors arrête les gamineries, soupira la préfète-en-chef.

- Ça va, on ne dérange personne, répondit la première année en effectuant un dernier rebond avant de sauter de son lit. Tu es venue pour Ginnia ? C'est d'elle que le professeur Dumbledore voulait te parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très perspicace. Elle t'a parlé de son amnésie, devina Walburga.

- Qui est amnésique ? s'enquit Lucrétia en levant les sourcils.

- Bon, dit sa cousine en levant la main pour la faire taire. Ginnia, on m'a demandé de te prendre en charge. Alors viens me voir si tu as un problème. Et si tu te perds...

- Tout ira bien, intervint Druella. Barbara et moi, nous serons tout le temps avec elle.

- Parfait. Mais je repasserai quand même demain matin pour voir si tout va bien. Et pour être sûre que vous soyez levées. Edouard m'a fait part de tes tendances narcoleptiques, Druella.

- J'apprécie pleinement mes temps de sommeil, nuance.

- On verra demain.

Les septième année quittèrent la chambre et Ginnia entendit Walburga commencer à expliquer toute l'histoire à sa cousine alors qu'elles montaient l'escalier. Tous les Serpentard seraient peut-être au courant dès le lendemain qu'elle n'était que la fille adoptive et amnésique de l'infirmière.

Druella enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit et se coucha. Dix secondes plus tard, elle était profondément endormie, ronflant à pleins gaz. Finalement, chez les Rosiers, ce n'était pas Edouard le ronfleur.

Malgré ce boucan, Barbara réussit à trouver le sommeil. Mais Ginnia préféra rester un moment assise sur son lit, faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts la baguette que Mrs Warlow lui avait acheté.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de très étrange dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Ginnia avait essayé plusieurs baguettes qui ne lui convenaient pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ollivander lui en propose une d'un air dubitatif. Comme s'il savait d'avance que ce n'était pas une baguette pour elle. 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if, et crin de licorne.

oOo

Ginny descendit du train et se sépara de ses frères, ainsi que de sa valise. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser ses affaires derrière elle. Ginny avait peur que sa malle se perde ou qu'on fouille dedans. "Si on me volait le journal..." pensa-t-elle en suivant Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Si on lui volait le journal... quoi ? Il n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Quand bien même, Ginny réalisa qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas le perdre.

- Il parait qu'un calamar géant vit dans ce lac, dit soudainement Luna en fixant l'eau noire. J'espère que nous allons le voir.

Les jeunes installés dans la même barque que la blonde espéraient tout le contraire et lui jetèrent un regard inquiet. Mais le calamar géant ne se montra pas, et ils suivirent Hagrid jusqu'aux portes du château. L'homme immense les confia au professeur McGonagall, une femme d'âge mûr arborant un air strict. Elle les laissa attendre un moment dans une pièce qui finit par se remplir de fantômes. Voyant cela, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux tressés hurla. Puis elle s'accroupit et se masqua les yeux en gémissant :

- Pas ça, par pitié !

L'un des fantômes qui ressemblait à un moine bien en chair s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la rassurer. Il lui dit qu'elle ne craignait rien, qu'ils ne pouvaient lui faire aucun mal, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête en refusant de l'écouter. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il s'éloigne. Derrière le Moine Gras, Luna Lovegood s'amusait à passer et repasser sa main à travers le dos du fantôme.

- C'est drôle, dit-elle sous les yeux dégoûté des autres élèves.

Assistant à la scène, Ginny poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'un fantôme la traversa entièrement par mégarde. Luna avait raison, cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Mais pas dans le sens amusant du terme. Elle eut l'impression qu'une cascade d'eau froide lui était tombée sur la tête.

Toute l'attention était maintenant reportée sur elle. Le fantôme se tourna vers Ginny en s'excusant. Il était vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et portait une fraise autour du cou.

- Tout va bien, le rassura Ginny. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais p...

- Vous ! la coupa-t-il soudainement.

Ginny sursauta. Le fantôme la fixait d'un air profondément choqué. Mais le pire fut de voir la tête transparente de l'homme **vaciller**... avant de tomber littéralement sur le côté. Les élèves crièrent d'effroi. La tête du fantôme pendait dans le vide, uniquement retenue à son cou par une fine membrane de peau. Ginny frissonna d'horreur, et elle grimaça comme les autres lorsque le fantôme remit sa tête en place. Puis il fit rapidement volte-face et disparut en traversant le mur opposé. Se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ou dire pour ébranler ainsi le fantôme, Ginny se rendit compte que la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce la fixaient bizarrement, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts.

- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-elle.

Le professeur McGonagall réapparut à ce moment là et demanda aux nouveaux élèves de se mettre en rang. Tout le monde se détourna aussitôt de Ginny. Les fantômes disparurent et la jeune fille brune apeurée se releva pour se placer en sécurité, près du professeur. L'heure de la répartition était venue. Mais Ginny se sentit mise à l'écart et crut que personne ne se rangerait avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Luna Lovegood vienne se placer à ses côtés. Ça ne risquait pas d'arranger les choses. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée, un garçon aux cheveux clairs qui marchait derrière Ginny lui tapota l'épaule pour lui confier :

- J'ai trouvé ça ahurissant ! Si seulement j'avais pris mon appareil photo... je l'ai laissé dans ma valise, regretta-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire d'entrée de jeu. Il y a un mois, je ne savais pas encore que le monde de la magie existait vraiment. Mais toi, je parie que tu es née dans une famille de sorciers. Tu le connaissais ce fantôme, pas vrai ?

- Absolument pas ! s'exaspéra Ginny.

- Ah bon ? dit-il d'un ton septique. Pourtant, lui il avait l'air de te connaître. Ou alors, il t'a confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça doit être ça... marmonna-t-elle déçue que son plaisir d'entrer à Poudlard ait été gâché aussi bêtement.

- En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air secoué.

- Je me demande si les fantômes peuvent aussi être affectés par les Joncheruines, s'interrogea Luna d'un air rêveur. Ça expliquerait tout. Si tu veux, je peux demander à mon père.

- C'est quoi les Joncheruines ? demanda le garçon intéressé.

Luna n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer, car ils venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, et la magnificence du décor capta toute l'attention du né-Moldu. Ginny en eut elle aussi le souffle coupé. Mais elle préféra vite s'intéresser à la table de Gryffondor. Ses frères étaient là. Excepté Ron. Ni lui, ni Harry n'étaient assis parmi les élèves. "Où sont-ils ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle. "J'espère qu'ils vont bien... J'aurais voulu que Harry voie ma répartition".

- Lequel c'est Harry Potter ? s'enquit le garçon derrière elle. Il parait qu'il est légendaire ! J'ai hâte de le prendre en photo, avec sa cicatrice.

Une photo de Harry... Ginny rougit. Ce serait merveilleux si elle pouvait en avoir une. Même une toute petite. Soudain, la jeune fille remarqua que Fred et George lui faisaient de grands signes. En vérité, ils avaient l'air de mimer quelque chose. Mais Ginny n'y comprenait rien. Il semblait être question d'une chose qui volait. Elle ralentit pour essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres. En reconnaissant le prénom du Survivant, elle s'arrêta net. Ses frères savaient-ils ce qu'il était advenu de Harry et Ron ? Fred agita ce qui ressemblait à une page de journal. Mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse lire le gros titre. Au final, Percy mit fin aux gesticulations des jumeaux et Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle s'était faite distancer par le groupe de première année. Elle était désormais seule, plantée entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ginny se précipita vers la table des professeurs, sous le regard sévère de McGonagall. La directrice-adjointe venait de placer un très vieux chapeau sur un tabouret, face aux nouveaux élèves. Dès que Ginny les eut rejoint, elle vit avec stupéfaction le chapeau remuer. Puis il commença à chanter, en se présentant comme le Choixpeau magique. Mais il eut à peine le temps de déclamer quatre vers, avant qu'un énorme fracas métallique l'interrompe. Toute la salle sursauta. Le bruit provenait du parc de Poudlard.

Le directeur se leva et les professeurs se retournèrent sur leur siège. Dumbledore s'approcha des fenêtres tapissant le fond de la salle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et dit :

- Le saule cogneur.

- Ce sont eux ! s'exclama joyeusement George. Ils se sont écrasés contre le saule cogneur !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, le rabroua Percy. Ils pourraient être blessés, ou pire...

- Severus, dit le directeur d'un air soucieux. Allez voir ce qu'il en est. Vite.

Ginny vit un professeur aux airs sombres pousser un soupir exaspéré avant de se lever pour quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Puis elle se tourna vers ses frères. Ils acquiescèrent pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien compris. Il s'agissait de Ron et Harry. "Écrasés ? Contre le saule cogneur ?" pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. Ginny n'avait jamais vu cet arbre, mais son nom en disait long sur ce qu'il pourrait faire des deux garçons.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour _s'écraser _? Le bruit métallique qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure ne pouvait pas correspondre au crash d'un balais. "Une chose en métal qui vole..." s'interrogea-t-elle en repensant aux mimes de ses frères. "La voiture de papa !"

La cérémonie de la Répartition reprit dans une ambiance agitée. Dumbledore resta pensif sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur la chaise vide du professeur qui venait de sortir. Quant à Ginny, elle n'écouta pas un mot de la suite de la chanson du Choixpeau. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était l'image de Harry et Ron écrasés au pied d'un arbre sous une tonne de taule.

- Crivey, Colin ! appela soudainement le professeur McGonagall.

Le garçon né-Moldu qui l'avait questionnée au sujet du fantôme prit place sur le tabouret, et la directrice-ajointe posa le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux clairs. Même si le chapeau cachait une bonne moitié de son visage, Colin était de toute évidence fou de joie à l'idée d'être le premier réparti.

- GRYFFONDOR ! décida le Choixpeau.

La salle applaudit, bien que de nombreux élèves avaient toujours les yeux rivés vers les fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Colin courut s'asseoir parmi ses camarades Gryffondor, et choisit la place voisine d'un panache de brume argentée. Le fantôme quasiment sans tête. Ginny croisa son regard et se rendit compte que depuis qu'elle était entrée, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

- Frobisher, Victoria !

La brune aux cheveux tressés s'avança. Comme Colin, elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux d'après le Choixpeau. Pourtant, Victoria n'eut pas le courage de s'asseoir près du fantôme. Elle choisit plutôt une place isolée, tout au bout de la table. Elle n'osait même pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

Luna fut envoyée à Serdaigle, et trois garçons avaient grossi les rangs des Gryffondor lorsque Ginny fut enfin appelée, en dernier.

- Weasley, Ginevra !

La jeune rousse vit Dumbledore lever soudainement le menton. C'était elle qu'il fixait à présent. Mais alors qu'elle approchait du tabouret, le directeur échangea un regard avec le fantôme de la table des Gryffondor. "Quoi ?" se demanda Ginny à bout de nerf. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?!"

- Asseyez-vous sur le tabouret, intervint le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé en la voyant de nouveau trainer.

Ginny obéit, ne souhaitant pas la contrarier davantage. Puis elle fut plongée dans le noir complet, et le Choixpeau lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ah... te voilà, jeune fille.

- Quoi ? répondit Ginny surprise.

- Finalement, tu es une jeune Weasley. Ce ne sera pas difficile de te répartir. À moins que tu ne souhaites pas rejoindre Gryffondor ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais... attendez, est-ce que vous aussi vous me connai...?

- GRYFFONDOR ! la coupa le Choixpeau.

McGonagall retira le chapeau magique avant que Ginny ait pu reposer sa question et la petite Weasley fut obligée d'aller s'asseoir à table. Fred et George crièrent son nom en applaudissant et lui montrèrent qu'ils lui avaient gardé une place à côté de leur ami, Lee Jordan. Ginny se dépêcha de les rejoindre et elle les questionna aussitôt :

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Harry et Ron ?

- Regarde, répondit Lee en glissant vers elle le dernier numéro du _Sorcier du soir_.

D'après le titre de l'article en première page : UNE FORD ANGLIA VOLANTE INQUIÈTE LES MOLDUS.

- Alors c'était bien ça, acquiesça Ginny. Ils ont pris la voiture de papa.

- Ils ont volé de Londres jusqu'ici sans se perdre, dit Lee d'un ton admiratif.

- À mon avis, ils ont suivi les rails du train, supposa George.

- Imagine qu'ils survolaient notre wagon pendant tout le voyage, rit Fred. Je regrette de ne pas avoir regardé au moins une fois par la fenêtre. Je parie que je les aurais vus.

- Et moi, je parie que c'était Ron le conducteur, avança son jumeau. Cet idiot n'a même pas pensé à utiliser le réacteur d'invisibilité. De nombreux Moldus ont vu la voiture voler.

- Il y a peut-être eu une panne, dit Ginny inquiète. Arrivés ici, ils se sont écrasés... le bruit était terrible.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, la rassura Fred..

À ce moment là, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur parti à la recherche de Harry et Ron réapparut. Dumbledore s'interrompit alors qu'il était en plein milieu de son discours de bienvenue. Le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et demanda :

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Ils sont sains et saufs, annonça Severus. Je les ai emmenés dans mon bureau.

- Tu vois ? dit Fred à sa soeur. Je te l'avais dit.

- Je suis contente, soupira-t-elle soulagée.

- Ils iront moins bien quand ils se feront renvoyer, intervint Percy.

- Ils ne vont pas faire ça, espéra la jeune fille alors que McGonagall rejoignait Rogue en arborant un air féroce. Pas vrai ?

- C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.

- Ferme-la, Percy, lui lança George. T'en fais pas, Ginny. Fred et moi on a déjà fait pire que ça, et on est toujours là.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait pire, le reprit son jumeau en réfléchissant.

- Sérieusement ? Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche de rattraper ça !

- Vous ne rattraperez rien du tout ! s'énerva Percy. Je suis préfet, et...

- Comme si ça allait nous arrêter, pouffa George.

Les frères se lancèrent dans une dispute et oublièrent complètement Ginny. Quant à Dumbledore, il sortit à son tour de la salle une fois son discours terminé. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, Lee tapota gentiment l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui dit :

- Profite du festin, Ginny. Ce serait dommage que cette histoire gâche ton entrée à Poudlard.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard, marmonna-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers le fantôme assi un peu plus loin.

Il était encore en train de la fixer. Ginny se sentait vraiment harcelée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Lee en suivant son regard. C'est Nick qui te fait peur ? Tu devrais vite t'habituer à la présence des fantômes...

- Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! réfuta-t-elle. Mais ce Nick a une dent contre moi, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- Nick ? Ça m'étonnerait. Aaah... je vois, il t'a fait le coup de la tête quasiment décapitée, rit Lee. Ce n'était pas méchant, il n'a pas dû le faire exprès. Parfois, quand il fait un faux mouvement, sa tête tombe. On l'appelle Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Tu risques de le revoir souvent, c'est le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas sa tête le problème...

Pourquoi ce fantôme avait-il l'air de la connaître ? Et le Choixpeau ? "Il m'a dit :_ te voilà_" songea Ginny. "Comme s'il m'attendait. Peut-être parce que je suis la première fille Weasley après six garçons". Mais ce n'était pas tout.

_Finalement, tu es une jeune Weasley. _

**Finalement** ? Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. "Lui aussi, il pense m'avoir déjà vue. Pourquoi ?". Dumbledore revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Le directeur avait l'air plus paisible maintenant qu'il avait vu les garçons, en bonne santé. Mais Rogue... semblait vraiment amer. "Ron m'a parlé de lui. Il déteste Harry".

- Regardez la tête de Rogue, dit Lee pour capter l'attention des Weasley qui continuaient à se chamailler. Là c'est sûr, ils n'ont pas été renvoyés.

Rapidement, le professeur McGonagall revint, sans les garçons. Le dîner se termina avec la rumeur des exploits de Harry et Ron planant sur la salle. Beaucoup, comme Lee et les jumeaux, étaient admiratifs. Mais leur amie, Hermione Granger, refusait d'y croire. Elle trouvait toute cette histoire _ridicule_. Mais lorsque tout le monde quitta la salle, Hermione resta à sa place. Elle souhaitait sûrement attendre l'arrivée des garçons. Ginny voulut elle aussi rester, mais Percy ne la laissa pas faire. Elle devait le suivre, comme les cinq autres nouveaux Gryffondor. Ils gravirent donc tout un dédale d'escaliers, de couloirs et de passages cachés par des tapisseries pour enfin atteindre la fameuse tour de Gryffondor. Ginny découvrit que l'entrée du dortoir était gardé par un tableau. Le portrait d'une femme forte vêtue de rose.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle à Percy.

- Anthochère, répondit-il.

La grosse femme acquiesça et leur ouvrit le passage. La salle commune était bondée d'élève qui attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Ron et Harry.

- N'oubliez pas le mot de passe, dit Percy d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des conversation. Et faites attention, il peut changer plusieures fois par semaine. Vérifiez toujours le tableau d'affichage.

Il leur indiqua un coin de la salle, mais le tableau était caché par la foule d'élèves. Puis Percy essaya de leur expliquer de quel côté se trouvaient les dortoirs des filles et des garçons, mais il fut interrompu par une vague d'applaudissements. Le passage s'était ouvert de nouveau et certains élèves montèrent sur les tables et les fauteuils pour apercevoir les arrivants. Lee Jordan fut le premier à s'exclamer :

*- Bravo ! Belle imagination ! Quelle arrivée ! S'écraser en voiture volante contre le saule cogneur, on en parlera longtemps à Poudlard !

Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Mais lorsqu'elle put enfin voir les garçons, Percy la poussa pour s'avancer vers eux d'un air réprobateur. Devinant certainement qu'il était décidé à leur faire la leçon, Harry et Ron s'éclipsèrent rapidement et montèrent l'escalier menant à leur dortoir. Ginny soupira. Elle aurait voulu les entendre raconter ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais le principal, c'était qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas été renvoyés.

- Montez vous coucher, conseilla Percy aux première année. Vous devrez être en pleine forme pour votre première journée de cours.

Puisque Ron et Harry avaient emprunté l'escalier de gauche, Ginny et Victoria montèrent celui de droite. Elles trouvèrent leurs malles dans la chambre des première année, au pied des lits qu'on leur avait atribués. Ginny dormirait dans le lit le plus proche de la porte, et Victoria dans le lit voisin.

- Bon... souffla Ginny. Ça y est, nous sommes vraiment des élèves de Poud...

La jeune fille se tut lorsque Victoria attrapa brusquement sa valise pour la trainer jusqu'au lit le plus éloigné de Ginny. Puis la brune se changea pour la nuit, en silence.

- Heu... hésita Ginny alors que Victoria lui tournait le dos. Tu n'aimes pas dormir près de la porte ?

-...

- Je disais, tu n'aimes pas...?

- Évite de m'adresser la parole, d'accord ? la coupa Victoria d'un ton sec.

-... je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda Ginny blessée.

- Tu as contrarié ce fantôme, dit-elle en faisant allusion à Nick.

- C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait.

- En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les fantômes, alors reste loin de moi.

- Tu es née-Moldue, c'est ça ? s'énerva Ginny. Tu es bien bête d'avoir peur des fantômes. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal...

- Je ne suis pas bête ! répliqua Victoria. Et je ne suis pas née-Moldue ! Ma grand-mère était élève ici, chez Serdaigle. Elle s'est faite hanter par un fantôme pendant des années. Ce fantôme a fait de sa vie **un enfer** ! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'ils sont innofensifs.

-...

- Je refuse que ça m'arrive à moi aussi. Donc... ne t'approche pas.

Victoria monta dans son lit et tira les rideaux. "Sympathique..." pensa sombrement Ginny. Elle donna un coup de pied dans sa valise qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il n'y avait certainement jamais eu d'entrée à Poudlard aussi déplorable. Ginny n'avait pas pu en profiter comme elle l'aurait désiré. Dire qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience d'aprendre la magie et de se faire des amis... "Des amis" songea-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers le lit de Victoria. "C'est mal parti". Alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires pour trouver son pyjama, Ginny mit la main sur le journal de T. E. Jedusor. Elle feuilleta les pages blanches en repensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait dans le Poudlard Express. Tom, le garçon dont elle hurlait le nom... comme si c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour elle. "Un ami très précieux".

Puisque Ginny ne pouvait pas discuter avec la seule personne qui partageait sa chambre, elle attrapa une plume et de l'encre afin de mettre par écrit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Dans ce journal, qui serait désormais le sien.

Elle s'assit donc en tailleur sur son lit, et commença à écrire :

_1er septembre 1992 :  
>Je viens d'entrer à Poudlard.<br>Je me sens terriblement mal._

Ginny se frotta légèrement les lèvres avec le bout de sa plume. C'était le bon terme. _Terriblement_. Soudain, elle sursauta lorsque les mots qu'elle venait d'écrire disparurent, comme s'ils avaient été absorbés par le papier. Mais elle fut encore plus stupéfaite en voyant de nouveau mots se former d'eux-même :

**Comment un véritable sorcier pourrait se sentir terriblement mal à Poudlard ?  
>C'est le noyau de la magie. <strong>

Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa ce message sorti de nulle part. Le journal lui avait répondu. C'était incroyable ! "Il m'a _répondu_" pensa-t-elle ahurie. Et ce n'était pas fini :

**Je suis Tom Jedusor.  
>Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?<strong>

Ginny savait qu'il ne fallait pas répondre. Son père l'avait suffisamment mise en garde : _Ne jamais se fier à une chose capable d'agir et de penser seule si on ne voit pas où se trouve son cerveau. _

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un journal, ça n'avait pas de cerveau. Malgré tout, Ginny mourrait d'envie de répondre à ce Tom Jedusor. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... je suis sûre que c'est lui. C'est **Tom**. Celui que j'appelais dans mon rêve". Ginny prit une inspiration. Un journal, même intelligent, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Certes, il l'avait déjà faite s'évanouir mais... elle allait bien. Non ? "Je me sens en pleine forme. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai besoin... d'un ami". D'une main tremblante, Ginny trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

_Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley._

La jeune fille déglutit lorsque l'encre se dissipa. La réponse apparut rapidement, bien qu'elle fut étrangement courte :

**Ginny ?**

_Quel est le problème ?_

**Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un.  
>C'est tout.<strong>

_Longtemps ?  
>Vous voulez dire... depuis 50 ans ?<em>

**Plus ou moins.**

Ginny trouva cette réponse bien vague... et elle hésita avant de poser une nouvelle question. Elle craignait de le vexer, mais...

_Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_

**...**

_Sans vouloir vous offenser._

**Je suis tout ce qu'il reste des mémoires d'un garçon de seize ans.**

_Alors ce journal contient les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor ?  
>Quand il était à Poudlard ?<em>

**Ce sont mes souvenirs. Mes pensées.  
>Je te l'ai dit. Je SUIS Tom Jedusor.<strong>

_C'est difficile de vous considérer comme une personne quand...vous n'avez pas de corps.  
>Pas même un cerveau.<em>

**Si je ne suis qu'un vulgaire journal à tes yeux, alors je me passerai de converser avec toi.**

_Non ! Attendez !_

**...**

_Je m'excuse.  
>Tom, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de parler à une <span>personne<span>.  
>Rien ne se passe comme je le voudrais, et... je me sens si seule.<em>

**...**

Ginny soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de trouver le sommeil, en se persuadant que tout irait mieux quand elle se réveillerait. "L'espoir fait vivre" pensa-t-elle amèrement en jetant sa plume au sol. Ginny était sur le point de refermer le journal quand elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil quelques lettres se former sur la page jaunie :

**Moi aussi.**

La jeune fille se précipita pour ramasser sa plume. Puis elle se mit à écrire précipitamment :

_Evidemment.  
>Vous êtes enfermé dans ce journal depuis si longtemps.<br>Vous devez vous sentir bien plus seul que moi.  
>Je dois avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, à vous parler de mes petits problèmes.<em>

**Ce n'est rien.  
>Je suis content de t'avoir trouvée. <strong>

_C'est plutôt moi qui vous ai trouvé. Non ?_

**Bien sûr, c'était une façon de parler.  
>À présent, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.<strong>

_Ça ne vous embête pas ?_

**Tu es la seule qui ait bien voulu écrire dans ce journal.  
>Alors j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.<strong>

_C'est étrange.  
>Parce que moi... j'ai l'impression de vous connaître déjà.<em>

**Alors tu peux me tutoyer.**

_Sans rire.  
>Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous avons été très proches, dans une autre vie.<br>Je dois être complètement folle..._

**Rassure-toi.  
>Les vrais fous ne pensent jamais être fous.<strong>

_C'est vrai._

**En tout cas, autre vie ou pas, je crois que nous allons devenir de très bons amis.**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews<span> :

**glagla60800** : je me souviens très bien de toi ;) j'espère que tu apprécieras "ma" Ginny. Je ne vais pas la ménager, la pauvre. j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le prochain chapitre, alors à bientôt ! biz et merci ^^

**luffynette** : tant mieux, j'avais peur de l'avis des lecteurs sur elle. merci :)

**Tryphon21** : salut ! ça faisait longtemps ^^  
>Dans le premier tome Ginny n'est pas "folle" de Harry, elle est juste curieuse, comme toute le monde. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai étudié les détails lol. Tu auras bientôt la réponse à tes questions. Bisous.<p>

**Roussette** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ à bientôt pour la suite !

**lulu-neechan** : héhé, Druella est un peu mutine. quant à Ginnia elle vous réserve beaucoup de surprises ;) à bientôt

**Tryphon21** : merci pour cette explication philosophique lol. J'en prends bonne note. Mais si l'âme ne peut exister sans le corps, comment expliquer les Horcruxes (morceaux d'âme qui existent en dehors du corps auquel ils devraient appartenir) et le fait que l'âme de Voldemort ait pris une forme "spectrale" après que Harry l'ait neutralisé étant bébé ? J'aime aussi la vision de Rowling sur l'humanité pervertie par le meurtre, mais je crois que JK voyait le corps comme un réceptacle de l'âme. Le débat est lancé mdr.  
>Pour Alphard je l'ai mis à Serpentard par commodité, mais il est en effet possible qu'il ait fait sa scolarité dans une autre maison. Mais si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de Gryffondor. Le truc, c'est que sirius dit dans le tome 7 (souvenirs de severus) : "Toute ma famille était à Serpentard". Bien sûr, on peut prendre ça comme une généralité, il n'allait pas citer toutes les exceptions. Quoi qu'il en soit, "mon" Alphard est à Serpentard ^^<br>Pour Ginnia, rdv au prochain chapitre ;) biz !


	4. Un potentiel inattendu

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span> : Un potentiel inattendu

Pour son retour à Poudlard, Tom ne dormit que d'un sommeil léger. La réapparition de Ginnia était de très mauvaise augure. En plus, elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Il risquait donc de l'avoir souvent dans les pattes. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'étaient les mots qu'elle avait prononcés devant Mrs Warlow : _J'ai besoin de voir le journal_.

Tom ouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsqu'un déclic résonna dans la chambre des sixième année. Plus précisément, au pied de son lit. Le préfet se redressa d'un bond et ouvrit ses rideaux d'un coup sec. Comme il le craignait, Tom trouva une gamine rousse accroupie devant sa valise. Mais le pire... c'était qu'elle avait réussi à ouvrir le couvercle qu'il avait scellé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il gravement en devinant qu'il s'agissait du journal.

- Tom, dit Ginnia d'un ton suppliant, j'ai besoin de...

- SORS D'ICI ! hurla-t-il en abattant sa main sur le couvercle de la malle qui se referma en claquant.

Ginnia put retirer ses doigts avant d'être blessée. Tom entendit ses camarades remuer dans les lits voisins. Évidemment, avec tout ce boucan, ils s'étaient réveillés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Abraxas.

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner une nouvelle fois à Ginnia de quitter les lieux. Mais au moment où Abraxas ouvrit ses rideaux, la jeune fille s'évapora... comme si elle avait transplané. "On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard" pensa aussitôt Tom sidéré. "Comment elle...?"

- Quelqu'un est entré ? s'enquit Abraxas d'un ton ensommeillé. Qui c'était ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mentit Tom.

- C'est ta valise qui a claqué comme ça ? On a fouillé dans tes affaires ?

- Cesse de poser des questions et rendors-toi ! s'emporta le préfet.

- Pas la peine de hurler, grommela le blond en se recouchant.

Tom entendit Edouard bailler, et Thadeus se retourna dans son lit. Puis la chambre redevint silencieuse. Les autres s'étaient rendormis. Mais Tom n'essaya même pas de les imiter. Ce qui venait de se passer était bien trop perturbant. "Comment fait-elle pour apparaître et disparaître ainsi ? Et... comment a-t-elle fait pour déjouer le sortilège qui protège ma valise ?" s'inquiéta-t-il en attrapant sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Tom savait parfaitement utiliser le sort de Scellement. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé la première fois. Mais il pointa quand même sa baguette sur sa malle et murmura de nouveau :

- **Clausurae**.

"Ça devrait fonctionner, bon sang !" s'énerva-t-il en frappant sur son matelas. "Mais par sécurité, je devrais ajouter un petit quelque chose..."

Au matin, Walburga entra sans frapper dans la chambre des première année. Barbara sortait de la salle de bain, mais Ginnia dormait encore. Quant à Druella...

- J'en étais sûre, soupira la préfète-en-chef en entendant les ronflements de la petite soeur d'Edouard.

- J'ai essayé de les réveiller, mais... commença Barbara en lui offrant un regard d'excuse.

- Je m'en charge, dit Walburga en sortant sa baguette. Cracbadaboum ! s'exclama-t-elle en visant le pied du lit de Druella.

Le meuble s'affaissa brusquement dans un effroyable craquement et la petite blonde se réveilla en criant.

- Tu sauras comment faire la prochaine fois, dit Walburga à Barbara qui acquiesça lentement.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Druella en se redressant, toute échevelée.

- Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu es en retard, répondit Walburga d'un ton sec. Debout. Les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait sauter le lit de Ginnia ? se plaignit la jeune Rosier. C'est d'elle qu'on t'a demandé de t'occuper, non ?

- Je me demande comment elle fait pour continuer à dormir après tout ce boucan, s'étonna Barbara.

Walburga s'approcha du lit de Ginnia et lui tapota l'épaule. Mais la rousse garda les yeux fermés. La préfète-en-chef fronça les sourcils en la secouant. La gamine refusait de se réveiller. Pourtant elle respirait.

- Hé ! s'exclama Walburga.

Ginnia ouvrit si soudainement les yeux que la préfète sursauta, d'autant plus que la rousse murmura :

- Cette fois... il me faut un mort.

- P...** pardon** ? s'enquit Walburga en la fixant avec des yeux exorbités.

- Quoi ? demanda Ginnia en papillonnant des paupières comme si elle se réveillait seulement maintenant.

- Comment ça "**quoi**" ? s'énerva la jeune Black. Tu viens de dire que... qu'il te fallait un...

Walburga se tourna vers Druella qui était la plus proche. Mais celle-ci était en train de bailler et s'étirer. Quand la blonde remarqua qu'elle la fixait, Druella marmonna :

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Apparemment, Walburga était la seule à avoir entendu ce que venait de murmurer Ginnia. "Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle a dit... un **mort**". Mais peut-être que Ginnia rêvait. Elle devait avoir fait un cauchemar ou... un rêve très bizarre. Par contre, si elle était sérieuse...

- Dépêchez-vous, lança Walburga en secouant la tête pour s'ôter cette idée stupide de l'esprit.

Comment une gamine de 11 ans pouvait-elle prévoir de tuer quelqu'un ? Une gamine amnésique en plus. Walburga répara le lit de Druella et poussa les retardataires dans la salle de bain. Elles en sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, lavées et habillées. Ou presque...

- Ginnia, soupira Walburga en essayant de rassembler le peu de patience qui lui restait. Ta jupe est à l'envers. Même ça, tu as oublié comment on le porte ? Tu es une fille, bon sang !

La préfète-en-chef en avait plus que marre, et elle aida la petite rousse pour que les choses aillent plus vite. "Le comble, c'est qu'elle a correctement noué sa cravate. Est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès ? Si jamais je me rends compte qu'elle se fiche de moi... ça va chauffer pour cette gamine".

Assis à la table de Serpentard, Abraxas bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Face à lui, Lucrétia le fixait d'un air étonné et elle le questionna :

- Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans notre chambre, marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver un sommeil tranquille après ça.

- Aucun de vous n'a vu qui c'était ? s'enquit-elle en regardant alternativement Thadeus, Edouard et Tom.

- Non, mais cette personne a essayé de fouiller dans les affaires de Tom, l'informa Abraxas.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle stupéfaite alors que Tom fusillait le blond du regard. Mais... qui oserait faire ça ?

- Un profond demeuré, ricana Cygnus Black avec l'approbation d'Orion.

"Oui" pensa Tom en regardant Ginnia entrer dans la salle derrière une Walburga visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. "Plus que son amnésie, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez cette gamine". Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il suffit d'une matinée, et l'école ne parlait plus que de Ginnia. Apparemment, elle avait fait de véritables prouesses en cours de sortilèges et de potions.

- Hé ! Devinez quoi ! s'exclama Druella en se précipitant pour s'asseoir à côté de son frère lors du déjeuner. Slughorn vient de faire entrer Ginnia dans son club.

- Ça t'amuse de raconter des mensonges stupides ? la rabroua Edouard en lui donnant une pichenette.

- Mais non, se plaignit-elle en se massant le front. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

- Elle dit la vérité, confirma Bartémius d'un ton sérieux en arrivant avec sa jumelle.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque Tom abattit bruyamment son verre sur la table. Son visage était figé dans une expression si sombre qu'ils en eurent des frissons. Cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout !

- Ce... ce n'est pas possible, dit Walburga pour dissiper le malaise. Une première année ? Dès le premier jour ? Même moi qui suis préfète-en-chef, je n'en fais pas partie. Slughorn ne choisit que les meilleurs, comme Tom. Ou ceux qui ont d'excellentes relations. Mais cette fille ne connait personne.

- Elle est extrêmement douée, expliqua Barbara. En sortilèges, Ginnia a réussi du premier coup. Et quand le professeur Flitwick lui a proposé de lancer un sort plus complexe, ça a aussi marché.

- Quant à la potion qu'on devait préparer, elle s'en est presque chargée seule, ajouta Druella. En fait, l'unique fois où je suis intervenue, je me suis trompée de dosage... Mais elle a rattrapé le coup ! Elle s'est servi d'une astuce qui n'était même pas dans le manuel, et quand Slughorn l'a vue faire...

- Je n'avais jamais vu un génie pareil ! s'exclama soudainement la voix de leur professeur de potions qui s'avançait entre les tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard en tenant Ginnia sous son aile. Chez une aussi jeune personne, c'est impressionnant. Vous irez loin ma petite, très loin.

Slughorn tapota affectueusement l'épaule de la rousse avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Ginnia chercha du regard ses amis le long de la table de Serpentard, et elle prit un air décontenancé en remarquant qu'ils la fixaient tous avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est elle qui demande ça ? murmura faiblement Abraxas. D'où elle sort cette fille ?

Tom se leva brusquement en défiant la gamine du regard. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à la provoquer en duel. "Elle a peut-être une chance" pensa Druella avec un petit sourire. Soudain son grand frère appuya d'une main sur sa tête pour la forcer à baisser le visage. Edouard avait deviné ses pensées, et il ne fallait surtout pas que Tom la voie sourire maintenant. Le préfet dégageait des ondes meurtrières et il questionna Ginnia d'un ton à vous glacer le sang :

- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

- Je... je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Une lueur affreusement malveillante passa dans le regard de Tom. Mais le préfet se garda de faire preuve d'agressivité devant les professeurs et il quitta la salle. Lorsque Walburga comprit que Ginnia s'était mise en tête de le suivre, elle attrapa d'une poigne de fer le bras de la rousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Reste ici, lui conseilla la brune en la forçant à s'asseoir. Tu as quelque chose dans la tête, oui ou non ? On ne sait plus à quoi s'en tenir avec toi.

Ginnia ne répondit pas. Elle était bien trop triste de voir Tom la traiter avec tant d'hostilité. "Comment on fait pour cesser d'être un nuisible ?" se demanda-t-elle en arborant un air déprimé.

- Hé, Ed, se plaignit Druella en repoussant la main de son frère qui pesait toujours sur sa tête. Lâche-moi.

- Ne souris plus jamais pour te moquer de Tom, la prévint-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Obéis-moi, c'est tout, lui dit-il durement.

- Bon, d'accord, marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue. Tu m'as dit qu'il était brillant, mais pas qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le prend aussi mal ? s'interrogea Bartémius en croisant les bras. Ce n'est qu'un stupide club.

- Stupide ? s'étonna Barbara. Pourtant tu m'en as parlé tout l'été.

- On dirait que Barty est jaloux de Ginnia lui aussi, pouffa Druella. Tu aurais dû mieux t'appliquer.

- Ma potion aussi était très bien, bouda Bartémius visiblement vexé d'avoir été battu par une fille amnésique.

- Mais oui, mais oui, le consola sa jumelle en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Les première année finirent enfin par se servir à manger et oublièrent rapidement Tom. Excepté Ginnia. Mais ses pensées furent détournées du préfet lorsqu'une assiette pleine lui fut présentée sous le nez. Le garçon assis à côté d'elle lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer quand on a le ventre vide, lui expliqua-t-il. Vous avez cours de Vol sur balais toute à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage si tu te blessais dès le premier jour.

- Je ne dois pas me blesser, répondit-elle d'un ton absolu.

- Alors mange un peu, dit-il gentiment. C'est le conseil d'un deuxième année qui a déjà eu l'occasion de se crasher au sol. Je suis Alphard Black.

Ginnia prit l'assiette qu'il avait préparé pour elle et se mit à manger petit à petit sous le doux regard d'Alphard. En les entendant parler des cours de Vol, Edouard décida de s'occuper pendant l'heure libre des sixième année en observant de loin les aptitudes de sa petite soeur sur un balais.

- On va voir si tu es aussi douée que moi, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Personne n'est aussi doué que toi sur un balais, Edouard, le flattèrent à l'unisson les quatre filles de sixième année qui les avaient suivis hors de la Grande Salle sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

- Foutez le camp, s'énerva Abraxas. On ne vous a pas invitées à venir.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton invitation, Malefoy, répliqua l'une de ses camarades. En plus, Thadeus et toi vous n'avez aucune raison d'assister à ce cours, vous n'avez pas de frère ou de soeur en première année.

- Vous non plus, idiote.

- C'est à Edouard de décider s'il veut qu'on vienne. Tu es d'accord, Edouard, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mielleux en se tournant vers le garçon aux yeux bleus.

- Eh bien... répondit-il coincé entre des yeux suppliants et un regard menaçant. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous **interdire** de...

- C'est génial ! exultèrent les filles.

- Je vous signale que c'est moi qui vais monter sur ce balais, pas lui, intervint Druella en lançant à son frère le même regard assassin qu'Abraxas. Je n'arriverai jamais à voler en sachant que tout ce monde me regarde.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, s'impatienta Bartémius. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

Il attrapa la main de Barbara pour la trainer aussi vite que possible vers le terrain de Quidditch, situé à l'opposé de la forêt interdite. Tout au long du chemin, les autres furent obligés de subir les gloussements et les bavardages des admiratrices d'Edouard qui ne manquèrent pas de s'asseoir autour de lui dans les gradins. Agacé, Abraxas partit se placer plus loin en compagnie de Thadeus.

- Si Tom avait été là, elles n'auraient même pas essayé de nous suivre, marmonna le jeune Malefoy. Et cet idiot d'Edouard ! Il lui suffisait de leur dire **non**.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, le calma Thadeus.

- J'en ai marre. C'est toujours à moi qu'on fait la leçon.

- Parce que tu es trop impulsif.

- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas du tout ! lui fit remarquer Abraxas.

Thadeus rit légèrement, puis le professeur de Vol entra sur le terrain où étaient déjà disposés une vingtaine de balais. Mr Wood jeta un coup d'oeil aux gradins, remarquant les spectateurs qui s'étaient invités d'eux-même, mais il ne les congédia pas. Du moment qu'ils restaient calmes. Le professeur demanda aux première année de se placer près d'un balais et leur expliqua la marche à suivre en les rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas réussir du premier coup.

- Ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour Miss Génie, supposa Abraxas en fixant Ginnia.

Pourtant, lorsque la rousse s'exclama "**Debout !**", son balais resta inerte au sol. Parmi tous les première année, seul le balais de Barbara Croupton décolla pour lui sauter directement dans la main. À côté d'elle, son frère devint vert de jalousie. Puis rouge de colère à mesure qu'il ordonnait encore et encore à son balais de se lever, en vain. Druella réussit à son troisième essai, lorsqu'elle put mettre son stress de côté pour donner plus de force dans sa voix. La petite blonde se retourna en brandissant fièrement son balais vers son grand frère. Edouard leva le pouce et applaudit, suivi par ses groupies qui se mirent même à acclamer Druella.

- Silence, là-haut ! s'exclama le professeur Wood. Ou je vous fais sortir !

Les filles cessèrent de crier, mais elle continuèrent à complimenter Druella tout bas, dans le seul but de plaire à Edouard. Abraxas leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai horreur des hypocrites".

- Inutile de s'inquiéter, dit le professeur aux élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas réussi. Il faut que le balais ressente votre volonté. Ne vous énervez pas, mais soyez fermes.

Peu à peu, les balais se mirent à obéir. Même celui de Bartémius. Mais pas celui de Ginnia. Son balais refusait obstinément de bouger, et elle se retrouva seule en échec. "C'est bizarre, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu..." songea Abraxas en fronçant les sourcils alors que la petite rousse ramassait finalement son balais à mains nues. Mr Wood la rassura en lui disant qu'elle y arriverait certainement lors du prochain cours. Puis il demanda aux élèves d'enfourcher les balais, en leur montrant la position idéale. Quelques secondes plus tard, les première année décolèrent d'un ou deux mètres. Excepté Ginnia...

Abraxas se souvint alors où il avait déjà vu ce genre de scène.

- Elle est aussi nulle que Tom... réalisa-t-il d'un ton dépité.

À côté de lui, Thadeus acquiesça lentement. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être aussi gauche avec un balais. Quand Edouard tourna la tête vers eux, ils comprirent que leur ami partageait le même avis.

Les sixième année furent obligés de quitter le terrain avant la fin de la leçon, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir observer le dénouement de cette histoire. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec un cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Abraxas en soupirait d'avance. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait un réel problème avec cette matière.

Lorsqu'ils furent au troisième étage, les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour une petite pause toilette. Libéré, Edouard put souffler et il partit devant avec ses amis. Mais il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, donnant un coup de coude à Abraxas avant de lui désigner le tournant qui menait au couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Une élève de Serdaigle était postée à cet endroit, donnant l'impression qu'elle espionnait quelqu'un. Abraxas s'avança derrière elle en silence. La jeune fille, qui avait son âge, serrait contre sa poitrine une pile de parchemins. Du peu qu'il put en lire, il s'agissait de tracts pour une association dénommée : _Protection et Union avec les Exclus de la Sorcellerie_.

Abraxas prit une moue dégoûtée, et il se pencha légèrement pour voir ce que la Serdaigle était en train d'observer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Tom Jedusor attendait le début du cours, les bras croisés. "Elle est sérieuse ?" se demanda Abraxas avant d'informer la Serdaigle :

- Je ne crois pas que Tom soit intéressé par ton association de minables, Shacklebolt.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment avant de se retourner. Trois Serpentard lui faisaient face, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et leur lança un soupir méprisant avant de quitter dignement les lieux.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du premier cours de l'après-midi retentit. Les garçons rejoignirent Tom alors que les deuxième année de Serpentard et Poufsouffle sortaient de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Alphard s'approcha d'Edouard et demanda :

- Vous êtes allés voir le cours de Vol ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Druella s'en est bien sortie.

- Mais Ginnia Warlow n'a même pas réussi à décoller, intervint Abraxas. Elle a peut-être eu tort de manger à midi. Elle aurait été plus légère. Franchement Tom, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le préfet. Inutile de t'inquiéter à cause d'elle.

- M'inquiéter ? répéta Tom en lui lançant un regard noir. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse me nuire.

Le préfet écarta Alphard et entra dans la salle de cours. Edouard secoua la tête en soupirant :

- Tu as encore raté une occasion de te taire, Brax.

- La ferme, grogna Abraxas en rejoignant Tom à l'intérieur de la classe.

Le professeur Têtenjoy était en train de pousser les pupitres dans le fond de la salle. "Et mince..." pensa Abraxas déprimé à l'idée de faire un cours pratique. Lorsque les Gryffondor et le reste des Serpentard furent présents, Têtenjoy expliqua qu'ils allaient commencer avec des révisions. À savoir, le charme du Bouclier et le sortilège de Désarmement.

- Vous tenterez ensuite de les lancer sans prononcer un mot, ajouta leur professeur. Cette année sera basée sur l'apprentissage des sortilèges informulés. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire. Allez, mettez-vous par deux.

Tom et Abraxas se placèrent face à face. Le blond frémit en apercevant un rictus au coin des lèvres du préfet. Inutile de demander qui désirait attaquer en premier. "Il a la rancune tenace..." songea Abraxas.

- Bon... soupira le blond résigné. Prêt ?

- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama brusquement Tom.

Le sortilège désarma instantanément Abraxas. Mais Tom devait y avoir mis plus de force que nécessaire, car le blond tomba à la renverse. Les fesses par terre, Abraxas lança un regard noir aux élèves qui riaient de lui.

- Mr Malefoy, soupira la vieille Têtenjoy. Dois-je vous réapprendre comment on lance un charme du Bouclier ?

- Je sais le faire ! s'emporta le blond. Mais Tom m'a pris par surprise.

- Désolé, j'ai cru que tu disais que tu étais prêt, s'expliqua le préfet en arborant toujours son sourire sadique.

- Hum, marmonna Abraxas en se relevant sous les regards compatissants d'Edouard et Thadeus.

- Recommencez, ordonna Têtenjoy. Ensuite, je vous regarderai lancer le sort de Désarmement, Mr Malefoy. Il me semble que c'est à cause de cela que vous n'avez eu qu'un "Acceptable" à votre BUSE de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les rires reprirent, accompagnés de murmures moqueurs : _même pas fichu de lancer un simple sortilège de Désarmement_.

Abraxas serra les dents. Il en savait plus sur la défense contre les forces du Mal que tous ces idiots réunis. Pour ce qui était de la théorie, Abraxas était incollable. Il avait juste un petit problème avec la pratique. "Si seulement je savais pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qui me bloque ?" s'interrogea-t-il pour la énième fois. Lors du deuxième essai, il arrêta avec succès le sortilège de Tom. Le préfet ne pouvait plus tricher maintenant que Têtenjoy les observait. "Charme du Bouclier, ok" pensa Abraxas en regagnant un peu de confiance. "Maintenant..."

- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama le blond.

Tom lança son charme du Bouclier au même moment. Mais la protection fut inutile, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à bloquer. Abraxas venait encore de rater son coup.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta le jeune Malefoy en secouant sa baguette.

- Inutile de s'énerver, l'arrêta Têtenjoy en lui attrapant le poignet. Vous allez blesser quelqu'un. Concentrez-vous et réessayez.

Mais le résultat ne fut pas plus probant la seconde fois. Après cinq essais infructueux, Têtenjoy fut obligée de passer à la seconde partie du cours et l'encouragea à s'entrainer tous les jours dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre. Abraxas était rouge de honte et de colère envers lui-même. Heureusement, il fut l'un des rares qui réussit à lancer son charme du Bouclier sans prononcer un mot.

- Tu es un vrai mystère, lui dit Edouard à la sortie du cours. En classe de sortilèges, tu es l'un des meilleurs. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de la défense contre les forces du Mal, tu te vautres sur des trucs basiques comme le sortilège de Confusion ou le maléfice d'Entrave.

- Merci de me remonter le moral, ironisa son ami alors qu'ils descendaient les étages.

- Fais en sorte de réussir au moins le sortilège de Désarmement avant la fin de l'année, lui conseilla Thadeus. Ou Têtenjoy va te jeter de la classe d'ASPIC, peu importe tes connaissances théoriques.

- On peut passer à autre chose ? s'énerva Abraxas.

- Oui, regardez, dit Edouard en désignant l'entrée du couloir de métamorphose. Shacklebolt vient de piéger nos première année.

En effet, la Serdaigle était en train de distribuer ses tracts aux jumeaux Croupton et à Druella tout en vantant les mérites de la _Protection et Union avec les Exclus de la Sorcellerie_.

- La "**pues**" ? demanda Bartémius avec circonspection.

- La P.U.E.S ! le reprit la sixième année. Nous soutenons et venons en aide aux Cracmols et aux né-Moldus rabaissés par les autres sorciers. De plus, je milite personnellement pour encourager l'amitié entre sorciers et Moldus.

- Arrêtes Shacklebolt, tu vas finir par me faire vomir, intervint Tom d'un ton dégoûté.

- Jedusor, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un air de défi. Tes propos me désolent. Surtout quand on sait que tu vis dans un orphelinat _Moldu_.

La mâchoire de Tom frémit et son expression passa du dégoût à la haine. Sa main glissa dans la poche où il rangeait sa baguette, mais la Serdaigle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua-t-elle. Tu en as honte à ce point ? Pourtant, sans eux tu ne serais peut-être pas là. Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers les personnes qui t'ont recueilli. Mais au lieux de ça, tu méprises les Moldus et les nés-Moldus comme la plupart des Sang-Purs.

- **Toi**, tu es une Sang-Pur, lui fit remarquer Edouard.

- Mais contrairement à vous, je ne juge pas les gens sur des aprioris ridicules ! Ma meilleure amie est une Moldue et, à mes yeux, elle vaut aussi bien qu'une sorcière de sang pur.

- Tu trahis ton sang, lança sèchement Abraxas. Et tu oses essayer d'entrainer avec toi nos première année ?

- Pour ton information, il y a déjà quelques Serpentard qui font partie de mon association. Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi étriqué que vous dans cette maison. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers les première année, si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre n'aillez surtout pas peur des représailles venant de ce genre d'imbéciles. Les membres sont anonymes, je suis la seule à connaître leurs noms, et nous communiquons par hiboux. Envoyez moi ce tract avec votre nom pour vous inscrire. C'est gratuit.

- Gratuit ou pas, il est hors de question que je te soutienne, répondit Druella en déchirant le tract qu'elle avait dans les mains. Tu _pues_ autant que ton association, sale déchet.

- Tu pourrais rester polie, je suis...

- Il ne fallait pas traiter mon frère d'imbécile, la coupa Druella en rejoignant Edouard.

- On dirait que tes bouts de papiers sont inutiles, se moqua Tom.

- Toi, un jour, je te ferai ravaler ta fierté, le menaça-t-elle. Fais bien attention, car je suis ta rivale la plus redoutable.

- Ma rivale ? Alors que tu n'es même pas préfète ?

- Je SUIS préfète ! explosa la Serdaigle en désignant l'insigne qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine.

- Ah bon ? ricana-t-il. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

- Menteur ! enragea-t-elle en repensant à toutes les réunions auxquelles ils avaient assisté ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dresserai toujours contre toi. Parce que je suis une justicière, et toi, tu es le Mal !

"Une justicière ?" pensèrent les Serpentard en la fixant d'un air navrant. Seul Bartémius semblait impressionné par la détermination de la Serdaigle.

-... je suis le Mal ? demanda Tom avant de rire froidement. Pourtant, les professeurs n'ont jamais rien eu à me reprocher.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me charge de leur ouvrir les yeux.

Tom lui offrit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Abraxas remarqua que le préfet avait sorti sa baguette au moment où une voix extérieure intervint :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Eugenia ?

Un jeune homme roux venait d'apparaître en compagnie du fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Ignatus ! répondit la Serdaigle. Tu tombes bien. Jedusor et moi avions une petite discussion. Si jamais ça tourne en duel, je veux que tu sois mon témoin.

- Il n'y aura pas de duel, c'est contre les règles de l'école, soupira le Gryffondor. Je te rappelle que je suis préfet-en-chef, et que vous êtes tous les deux préfets.

- Mais il...!

- Ça suffit, trancha-t-il. Dispersez-vous.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les minables, lâcha Tom en descendant l'escalier de marbre.

Les Serpentard le suivirent, laissant Eugenia Shacklebolt et Ignatus Prewett derrière eux. Tom jeta discrètement un regard par dessus son épaule, en direction du fantôme de Gryffondor. Était-ce lui qui avait prévenu le préfet-en-chef ? "Je me suis senti très observé au cours de cette heure libre. Et pas seulement par cette stupide Serdaigle. Dumbledore n'aime pas me savoir seul dans les couloirs".

Ce fut seulement au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle que les sixième année remarquèrent l'absence de Ginnia.

- Où est Miss Je-ne-décolle-pas ? demanda Abraxas.

- Ce n'est pas bien de te moquer, Mr Je-tombe-sur-les-fesses, lui fit remarquer Edouard.

- Tu veux te battre ?! s'exclama le blond en lui prenant la tête sous le bras alors qu'Edouard éclatait de rire.

- D'autant qu'elle a réussi à décoller de quelques centimètres avant la fin de la leçon, les informa Druella amusée. En ce moment, elle est avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il l'a retenue après le cours de métamorphose.

- Je crois qu'il veut lui faire passer une sorte de test d'aptitude, précisa Barbara. Elle s'est encore distinguée tout à l'heure.

"Vraiment ?" pensa Tom en s'asseyant à table. "J'y ai réfléchi pendant plus d'une heure, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à la cerner. Si le fait d'être amnésique est un rôle, pourquoi montre-t-elle ses capacités ? Si son but est de s'emparer du journal, pourquoi m'a-t-elle prévenu qu'elle voulait le voir ? Qui est-elle à la fin ?!"

- Ah, dit Druella en se redressant sur son banc. La voilà qui revient.

Ginnia venait d'entrer. Elle était seule. Dumbledore ne semblait pas pressé de venir manger. Quelles conclusions avait-il tiré du test d'aptitude de Ginnia ? Les Serpentard étaient impatients de le savoir. Lorsque la petite rousse leur dit ce qu'il en était, ils eurent tous du mal à le croire...

- Vous devez plaisanter, professeur Dumbledore, hésita Mrs Warlow alors qu'Albus venait de faire irruption dans son bureau. Ginnia ? Le niveau d'une cinquième année ?

- Je viens de la tester moi-même, acquiesça Dumbledore en s'asseyant face à l'infirmière. Elle a même réussi à exécuter un sortilège de Scellement parfait, sans que je lui souffle la formule.

- Impossible... elle ne se souvient de rien.

- C'est ce qu'elle affirme. Et je la crois, elle était sincère. Son passé est un mystère autant pour elle que pour nous. Pourtant, elle pourrait passer ses BUSEs dès maintenant.

- Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

- J'espérais votre aide. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Ginnia s'il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait en dehors de son amnésie, elle m'a répondu : _oui, mais il m'interdit de vous le dire_.

- Elle vous a vraiment dit ça ? murmura Mrs Warlow choquée.

- Mot pour mot. Elle a au moins eu le mérite d'être franche, même si elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre par la suite. Avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de ce "**il**" ?

- Nous avons passé l'été ensemble. Elle n'a rencontré personne d'autre en dehors des médicomages de l'hôpital. Mais... il est vrai que... elle n'a pas cessé de parler avec obstination de Mr Jedusor.

-...

- Ginnia tenait absolument à le revoir, continua l'infirmière. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle semble très attachée à lui. Mais... je ne peux pas croire une seconde que Mr Jedusor ait une quelconque **influence** sur elle. Il représente l'élève parfait. Jamais il ne manipulerait qui que ce soit. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

- L'élève parfait, souffla Dumbledore en se levant avec un air préoccupé.

- Professeur ? s'enquit Mrs Warlow.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangée. Je vous laisse. Continuez à veiller sur Ginnia.

- Bien sûr.

Albus quitta le bureau et avança lentement vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. _Jamais il ne manipulerait qui que ce soit _? "Ma chère Mrs Warlow. J'ai peur que vous soyez très loin du compte... il est possible que Tom manipulait déjà Ginnia l'année dernière. Se serait-il servi d'elle pour tuer Miss Myrtle ? Menait-il une expérience sur la division de l'âme ? Comment ce garçon a-t-il pu entendre parler des Horcruxes ? Même moi, j'ignore les détails du rituel. Il n'y a dans ce château aucune personne, aucun livre qui aurait pu lui expliquer..."

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tom avait obtenu ces informations. Il était du devoir d'Albus de découvrir comment, et si possible, d'inverser ce que Tom avait fait dans l'espoir que Ginnia puisse retrouver la mémoire et témoigner sur les exactions du préfet de Serpentard. "Il aurait forcé une enfant de 11 ans à tuer quelqu'un pour tester la fabrication des Horcruxes ? Pourquoi pas ? Avec lui, il faut toujours s'attendre au pire..."

Dumbledore trouva justement dans le couloir un fantôme qui l'attendait afin de lui communiquer les dernières péripéties de Tom Jedusor. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, alias Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

- Sir Nicholas, dit Dumbledore sans la moindre surprise. Le dîner est donc terminé.

- Je l'ai suivi, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, déclara le fantôme. Il vient juste de regagner le dortoir de Serpentard avec ses camarades.

- Votre mine grave me fait penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Qu'a bien pu faire Mr Jedusor lors de son heure de liberté ?

- Rien, il est resté seul dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal. L'incident dont je souhaite vous parler a eu lieux juste avant le dîner.

Le fantôme lui raconta la dispute entre Tom et Eugenia, à laquelle il avait assisté de loin. Nick avait parfaitement vu le visage du Serpentard s'assombrir dangereusement.

- Quand je l'ai vu prêt à sortir sa baguette, je me suis précipité pour vous prévenir. Mais j'ai croisé en chemin Mr Prewett qui est intervenu avant que cette histoire ne tourne mal.

- C'est très bien ainsi.

- Je vous assure, Dumbledore. Ce garçon était prêt à la tuer.

- La tuer, je ne crois pas, réfuta Albus en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas aussi idiot. Mais, Miss Shacklebolt peut s'estimer heureuse d'avoir échappé à l'infirmerie. Continuez de le suivre, Sir Nicholas. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se sente serein.

- Les gardiens de ce château vous sont fidèles, plus qu'à tout autre. Que ce soit moi, ou le Choixpeau.

- C'est bien triste pour Armando... Je ne mérite pas un tel dévouement, dit pensivement Dumbledore en posant les yeux sur un tableau représentant un phénix qui se consumait avant de renaître. Mais je vous remercie, et je compte sur vous.

Assis seul dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Tom observait le feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les flammes dansantes lui rappelaient la couleur des cheveux de Ginnia. Était-elle aussi dangereuse que ce brasier ? Pouvait-elle réellement lui nuire ?

"Je me souviens du jour où Dumbledore a mis le feu à l'armoire de ma chambre. Même à ce moment là, je n'ai ressenti aucune crainte envers lui. Il peut bien me faire suivre, cet homme ne représente aucun danger pour moi. Son _honorabilité_ l'empêche de m'accuser sans preuves. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était de vivre avec l'ombre d'une personne _nuisible_. Savoir que cette personne a les moyens de me faire du tort, et attendre que cela se produise..."

Tom resserra sa cape sur ses épaules. Malgré le feu, il frissonnait. Puis il glissa une main dans sa poche. Tom en sortit son journal. Il était temps de s'en occuper, et de savoir... qui était Ginnia. "Pourquoi cette gamine est-elle si forte ? Tout le monde pense qu'elle peut rivaliser avec moi. En ouvrant le journal, j'aurai peut-être un indice..."

- Il ne faut pas l'ouvrir, Tom.

Le préfet sursauta si violemment, qu'il lâcha le journal. L'Horcruxe tomba aux pieds d'une petite fille rousse en chemise de nuit qui se tenait entre lui et la cheminée. Tom aurait juré qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là une seconde plus tôt. "Elle a encore transplané sans faire de bruit..." pensa-t-il stupéfait en la regardant se baisser pour ramasser le journal.

- Rends-moi ça ! lui ordonna-t-il en tendant le bras vers elle.

Mais sa main se referma sur le vide. Ginnia n'était plus face à lui. Elle avait de nouveau disparu. "Non..." songea-t-il avec angoisse.

- Ne te mets pas en colère.

Tom eut un mouvement de recul alors que Ginnia venait de réapparaître, assise à côté de lui. Le Serpentard la fixa avec des yeux ronds sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Cette fille était vraiment douée. Trop douée. Tom aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir transplaner ainsi dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut... ?"

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, dit-elle en lui offrant un regard suppliant. S'il te plait, Tom.

Elle serrait le journal de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Tom pâlit gravement. "Elle ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ? Les gamins braillards, ça me dégoûte..." Mais plus important, pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il ait une bonne opinion d'elle ?

- Si... souffla-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas que je sois en colère... dis-moi qui tu es.

- Je suis Ginnia Warlow...

- C'est faux ! la coupa-t-il en frappant du poing sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Les lèvres de la petite rousse tremblèrent dangereusement. Sachant qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, Tom prit les devants pour la calmer avant qu'elle réveille tout le dortoir :

- Tu maintiens le fait que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Que tu as tout oublié de ton passé ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Alors explique-moi comment tu arrives à faire tout ça ? Comment une amnésique peut-elle avoir le niveau d'une cinquième année ? Tu te souviens bien des formules et des gestes pour effectuer les sortilèges ? Tu te souviens des recettes des potions ? Tu te souviens comment _transplaner à l'intérieur du chateau_, **oui** ou **non** ?!

- Je... je fais toutes ces choses sans m'en rendre compte, expliqua-t-elle. Au moment où j'ai besoin de le faire, j'y arrive, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? dit-il sombrement.

- Je suis désolée ! Si ça ne te plait pas, j'arrêterai de pratiquer la magie...

- Il est trop tard maintenant pour essayer de te faire passer pour une idiote.

- Si seulement je pouvais trouver l'autre moitié de mon âme, regretta-t-elle. Je pourrais sûrement répondre à toutes tes questions...

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda vivement Tom.

- Eh bien, le Choixpeau a dit... que je devais trouver l'autre moitié de mon âme pour savoir qui je suis vraiment.

- Il a dit ça ? Pff ! Non, attends, c'est complètement stupide, se moqua le préfet avec un rire nerveux. Toi ? Tu aurais... fabriqué un... un...?

- Un Horcruxe, termina-t-elle pour lui.

Ginnia se plaqua une main sur la bouche lorsqu'elle vit de quelle façon Tom la regardait. Comme si elle venait de prononcer la pire des injures.

- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. C'est sorti tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Si jamais je t'entends prononcer à nouveau ce mot... la menaça-t-il.

- Je ne le ferai plus, je le promets !

"Une gamine de 11 ans n'a pas pu fabriquer un Horcruxe. Ce n'est pas possible..." Et pourtant, sachant à quel point Ginnia était douée, on aurait pu admettre que... peut-être...

- Tu me crois, Tom ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Je ne prononcerai plus jamais ce mot, je te le jure. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une âme. Toi, tu le sais ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais, s'emporta Tom. "Même si j'ignore les détails... de toute façon, personne ne peut connaître _exactement_ les propriétés de l'âme".

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer...?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, la rabroua-t-il. Donne-moi mon journal.

- Oh, mais... j'en ai besoin, dit Ginnia en serrant un peu plus l'Horcruxe contre elle.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant dans ce journal ? Serait-il possible que la raison pour laquelle tu en es sortie t'ait _traversé l'esprit_ ?

- Non, je sais juste que... j'ai besoin... murmura-t-elle.

Ginnia tendit lentement une main vers Tom. Le préfet se recula en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Mais Tom réalisa que la fillette ne s'intéressait qu'au cordon noir qui fermait sa cape. Ginnia tira dessus, et le vêtement tomba sur les épaules du garçon. La rousse s'empara du cordon, et elle se mit à ignorer Tom. Le Serpentard regarda son manège d'un oeil perplexe, alors qu'elle nouait avec grande précaution le cordon autour du journal posé sur ses genoux. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? On dirait qu'elle a attendu de faire ça toute sa vie" songea-t-il sidéré. Soudain, la rousse sortit sa baguette. Son geste fut si brusque que Tom n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'elle prononce :

- **Clausurae**.

- NON ! s'écria le préfet en lui reprenant le journal.

Ginnia ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. La jeune fille semblait avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Tom avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur le cordon, le noeud refusait de se défaire. "Elle a scellé mon Horcruxe... je ne peux plus l'ouvrir !"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! s'exclama furieusement Tom. Défais-moi ce noeud immédiatement !

- Non, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne faut pas l'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas, se plaignit Ginnia en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais... cette fois... il me faut un mort.

- Quoi...? souffla Tom éberlué.

- Cette fois, il me faut un mort ! répéta-t-elle en s'enfonçant les ongles dans le crâne.

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était exactement les mots... "Les mots que j'ai dit au Basilic avant de tuer la Serdaigle" réalisa-t-il avec horreur. Était-ce une coïncidence ou...? "Est-ce qu'elle est folle ou...?"

- Pitié, ça fait mal ! cria Ginnia en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

- Crois-moi, gronda Tom en lui agrippant les poignets pour qu'elle le regarde. Tu souffriras bien plus si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite le journal !

- Il ne faut pas... gémit-elle.

- Ouvre-le !

- Je ne peux pas ! pleura la fillette.

- OUVRE-LE ! explosa Tom en la secouant de toutes ses forces.

- TOM ! s'écria une troisième voix.

Deux bras attrapèrent le préfet par derrière pour le retenir. Tom lâcha Ginnia afin de se dégager de cette étreinte soudaine et il poussa son agresseur au sol. C'était Walburga Black.

- Tom, dit la préfète-en-chef toute échevelée en levant une main apaisante vers lui. Calme-toi, s'il te plait.

- Tu oses interférer dans mes affaires ? la questionna-t-il en repoussant rudement sa main.

- Je suis responsable d'elle, s'expliqua Walburga. Je ne peux pas te laisser la blesser. S'il te plait, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait... je te dédommagerai.

- Tu ne peux pas, cracha-t-il en lançant un regard venimeux à Ginnia.

La seule capable d'ouvrir le journal, c'était la rousse. "Elle va me le payer !" se jura Tom en laissant les filles derrière lui pour remonter dans sa chambre. Walburga soupira en se relevant. Puis elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches en arborant un air sévère et demanda à Ginnia :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je suis désolée, sanglota la rousse. Je suis désolée, Tom.

- Il est parti, c'est à moi que tu dois des excuses. Je me suis fait mal à la cheville en tombant, grimaça la brune en s'accrochant à l'accoudoir du canapé pour se masser le pied droit. Et en plus, Tom va me détester à cause de toi.

Ginnia ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle pleurait maintenant le visage enfouit dans la cape que le préfet avait oubliée sur le canapé. "Je hais les gosses" pensa Walburga en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais... je l'ai encore entendue. Tout à l'heure, je suis sûre qu'elle a crié : _il me faut un mort_. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez cette gamine ?"

Tom entra en silence dans la chambre des sixième année, serrant de toutes ses forces son journal entre ses doigts. "Elle m'a eu... la sale gamine !" fulmina-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit avant de fermer les rideaux. Tom essaya à nouveau de détacher le cordon, que ce soit à main nues ou à coups de sortilèges. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Le sortilège de Scellement était inviolable, excepté par celui qui l'avait lancé. "Où est-ce qu'elle a appris ça ?" s'interrogea-t-il. "Même moi, je n'en ai entendu parler que l'année dernière. Elle me sort par les yeux !"

Soudain, l'un des sortilèges que Tom lança pour vérifier l'état de son Horcruxe lui révéla une information inquiétante. La puissance magique contenue dans le journal se trouvait à un niveau très faible. Pour un Horcruxe, un objet si difficile à détruire ou à altérer... c'était loin d'être normal !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu ?! pesta Tom hors de lui.

Le préfet sauta hors de son lit pour replacer le journal dans sa malle. Dès le lendemain, il devrait retourner consulter le livre de la réserve. Il y avait forcément une explication à toute cette histoire. Tom ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il devait à tout prix reprendre le dessus sur la situation.

Dans le lit voisin, Abraxas observait le préfet à travers le fin entrebâillement de ses rideaux. Il le vit ranger soigneusement son journal dans sa valise et refermer le couvercle en silence. Il était rare de voir Tom être si attentionné envers un objet qui semblait vraiment futile. "Je me demande ce que cache ce journal ?"

oOo

Durant une grande partie de sa première nuit à Poudlard, Ginny "**parla**" avec Tom. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lors de son arrivée au château. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau, Victoria Frobisher... Tom la rassura. Il était inutile de se tourmenter du moment qu'elle se savait sans reproches. Les fantômes occupaient les lieux depuis des siècles, et même les morts pouvaient devenir gâteux. Nick l'avait sûrement confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quant au Choixpeau, il était espiègle et il aimait parler par énigme. Et, pour ce qui était de Victoria Frobisher, il valait mieux l'ignorer. Si elle refusait d'être amie avec Ginny, Tom prendrait volontiers sa place.

**Tu ne dois pas te sentir seule dans cette chambre, Ginny.  
>Je suis là.<strong>

_Je peux vraiment compter sur toi ?  
>Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

**Pourquoi douterais-tu de moi ?**

_C'est juste que... la première fois que j'ai ouvert le journal... il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange.  
>Je me suis sentie vidée de toutes mes forces, et j'ai même perdu connaissance.<br>Dis-moi, Tom... la voix que j'ai entendue juste avant que ça se produise... c'était la tienne ?_

**Oui.  
>Pardonne-moi, Ginny, j'aurais dû t'expliquer immédiatement.<br>Ce qui s'est passé était nécessaire pour que le journal puisse fonctionner.  
>J'avais besoin que tu me prêtes un peu de tes forces pour communiquer.<br>Mais je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.**

_J'ai eu très peur, tu sais ?_

**Je suis vraiment désolé.  
>Je t'en prie, Ginny, ne te sépare pas de moi.<br>Ne me range pas dans un coin où je prendrais encore la poussière pour les cinquante prochaines années.  
>Je ne veux plus être ignoré et oublié.<strong>

_Je ne crois pas que je pourrais t'oublier, même si j'essayais._

**J'ai de la chance qu'on se soit connus dans une autre vie.**

Ginny éclata de rire et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, de crainte que Victoria se réveille. Oui, la jeune Weasley se sentait très proche de Tom. C'était un vrai mystère. Elle avait peut-être tort de lui faire confiance, mais Ginny ne pensait pas risquer beaucoup à écrire dans ce journal. De plus... Tom était le seul qui ait réussi à la faire rire aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait tellement mieux à présent. _Tellement mieux_.

_Bonne nuit, Tom._

**Dors bien, Ginny.**

La jeune fille referma le journal et elle le rangea dans sa valise avant de se changer pour le reste de la nuit. Puis elle se mit au lit et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ni rêves ni cauchemars ne vinrent la perturber. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en pleine forme.

Ginny n'attendit pas Victoria pour quitter le dortoir. Elle descendit seule jusqu'à la Grande Salle, essayant de se rappeler le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille avec Percy et interrogeant les tableaux chaque fois qu'elle avait un doute sur la direction. Lorsqu'elle atteint son but, les jumeaux l'accueillirent à la table de Gryffondor avec des sourires amusés.

- Tu as retrouvé le chemin facilement ? demanda Fred.

- Ça aurait été plus facile si vous m'aviez attendue dans la salle commune, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant loin d'eux.

- Ne boude pas, rit George. Tu auras souvent l'occasion de te perdre dans ce château, alors mieux vaut que tu apprennes à t'en sortir seule.

- Merci du conseil, marmonna-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva avec son meilleur ami. Ginny regretta de s'être placée si loin des jumeaux lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'asseoir face à eux. Hermione les rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle avait l'air légèrement fâchée contre les garçons. "D'après Ron, elle préfère se faire tuer qu'être renvoyée... pas étonnant qu'elle leur fasse la tête pour avoir violé le Code International du Secret Magique".

Soudain, une centaine de hiboux fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du courrier. Ginny essaya de repérer le hibou de la famille Weasley parmi les amas de plumes qui virevoltaient au-dessus d'elle pour livrer lettres et paquets à ses voisins de table.

*- Errol ! s'exclama brusquement Ron.

Ginny tourna la tête vers son frère. Leur idiot de hibou venait de plonger tête la première dans un pichet de lait. "La honte..." pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Mais Ginny se trompait, car la vraie honte fut celle de Ron lorsque la Beuglante dans le bec d'Errol explosa. La voix furieuse de Molly Weasley résonna si fort que Ginny crut bien sentir la salle trembler. Ron essaya de se cacher alors que la lettre magique le _pourrissait_ avec la voix de sa mère. Enfin, après une minute de sermon, la Beuglante prit feu. Plusieurs élèves, dont les jumeaux, éclatèrent de rire. Mais Ginny était livide. Elle se jura de ne jamais faire de bêtises qui pourraient la conduire à recevoir ce genre d'horrible message. "Maman est terrifiante..."

- Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a complètement oubliée, bouda Ginny en remarquant qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun mot d'encouragement pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Le premier jour de scolarité, c'était quand même important. Sa mère avait promis de lui envoyer un petit mot. Ginny était tellement déçue qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hibou grand-duc qui venait de se poser près d'elle. Mais l'oiseau la força à lui prêter un peu d'attention en battant des ailes, et il renversa par mégarde le verre de la jeune fille. Ginny pesta en attrapant sa serviette pour essuyer sa jupe tâchée.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle au hibou inconnu.

L'oiseau lui répondit en tendant une patte à laquelle était accroché une petit bout de papier. "Pour moi ?" s'étonna-t-elle. "Mais d'où il sort ce hibou ?" Ginny se dépêcha de récupérer le mot, supposant que sa mère avait emprunté un deuxième hibou rien que pour elle. Mais elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture de Molly, ni celle de son père. Le mot était rédigé à l'encre verte. Cela rappela à Ginny sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et elle comprit aussitôt qui lui écrivait, bien que cela paraissait très étrange...

_ Miss Weasley,  
>Je me permets de vous inviter à prendre le thé avec moi ce vendredi à 15h. Vous trouverez au deuxième étage mon bureau dont l'entrée est gardée par une gargouille. Le mot de passe est : <strong>sorbet citron<strong>. _

_Cordialement,  
>Albus Dumbledore.<em>

"C'est une blague ?" s'interrogea la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur lui adressa un sourire amical. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. D'autant qu'en vérifiant sur l'emploi du temps distribué par le professeur McGonagall, Ginny découvrit que les première année avaient quartier libre le vendredi après-midi.

Le directeur voulait vraiment prendre le thé avec elle ? Ses frères n'allaient pas y croire. Soudain, le hibou qui était resté près d'elle tout ce temps donna un coup de bec dans le bout de papier pour le lui arracher des mains. Et il s'envola avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

- Hé ! Reviens ! se plaignit Ginny en regardant le hibou quitter la Grande Salle.

Cette fois, c'était certain, personne n'allait la croire. "Je vois déjà Ron me traiter de menteuse, comme pour la baguette magique qu'Ollivander m'a offerte... J'ai oublié de parler de ça à Tom. Il ne m'arrive vraiment que des choses bizarres depuis quelques temps".

Ginny suivit les autres première année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle jusqu'à la classe de sortilèges en essayant de cacher les taches orangée sur sa jupe. Certains élèves le remarquèrent quand même et se moquèrent d'elle sans vraiment prendre la peine d'être discrets. Humiliée, Ginny se sentit encore mise à part quand personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Victoria était déjà assise au premier rang à côté d'un garçon de Gryffondor. Ils discutaient avec le professeur Flitwick du Club de Sortilèges. Victoria avait l'air très intéressée. Ginny essaya d'écouter leur conversation, bien qu'il était clair que sa camarade n'avait aucune envie de la voir rejoindre le même club qu'elle. Mais la jeune Weasley s'en contre-fichait. "Je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre" pensa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette alors que le cours commençait, sans qu'elle n'ait de voisin de table. Ginny soupira. "Je vais devoir m'habituer à assister seule aux cours".

- Excusez-moi ! s'exclama soudainement un retardataire en entrant précipitamment dans la classe.

Il s'agissait de Colin Crivey, tenant dans ses mains un appareil photo. Ginny pouvait deviner la raison de son retard.

- Je cherchais Harry Potter pour prendre une photo de lui, expliqua-t-il au professeur. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver dans le chateau et...

- Mr Potter doit être dans le parc, en cours de botanique, l'informa Flitwick.

- Ah oui ? répondit Colin l'air d'être prêt à courrir vers les serres.

- Asseyez-vous jeune homme, lui demanda le professeur craignant de le voir repartir. Vous aurez toute l'année pour prendre une photo de Mr Potter.

- Heu, oui... souffla Colin déçu.

À la surprise de Ginny, le garçon s'assit à côté d'elle alors qu'il restait de nombreuses autres places libres. La jeune fille sentit son moral remonter, jusqu'au moment où Colin lui demanda tout bas :

- Alors ? Tu as revu le fantôme ? Tu sais qu'on l'appelle Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Je trouve ce surnom vraiment très drôle.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu, répondit-elle froidement. Et il ne me donne pas du tout envie de rire.

- Je me demande si sa tête tombera encore au moment où vous vous retrouverez face à face. J'aimerais bien être là pour prendre une photo. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour le rembarrer sèchement, mais le professeur Flitwick les rappela à l'ordre en leur demandant de cesser leurs bavardages et il leur fit une démonstration du sortilège de Lévitation en faisant voler une plume. Ginny réussit à l'immiter sans trop de problèmes. Elle en fut rassurée, bien qu'elle aurait préféré apprendre ce matin un sortilège pour nettoyer les taches. La jeune fille avait eu très peur d'être nulle en magie, en plus de ne pouvoir se faire aucun ami. "Heureusement, il y a Tom" pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La matinée se termina sans qu'elle rencontre d'autres problèmes. Ginny profita de l'heure du déjeuner pour remonter au dortoir et se changer. Lorsqu'elle retourna en cours pour l'après-midi, la jeune fille retrouva Colin fou de joie. Il avait enfin pu obtenir une photo d'Harry.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas la développer ? s'enquit Ginny les yeux pleins d'envie en attrapant le bras du garçon comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse avant qu'il lui réponde. Tu me donneras une copie ?

- Heu... si tu veux, répondit-il surpris par tant d'insistance. Je lui demanderai de la dédicacer, et je vais même essayer de rendre la photo _magique_.

- Mettez-vous en position ! s'exclama Mme Bibine qui leur donnait leur premier cours de Vol sur balais.

Ginny dut lâcher Colin pour enfourcher son balais. La jeune fille était plutôt confiante, vu qu'elle s'entraînait à voler en secret avec les balais de ses frères depuis l'âge de six ans. Mais lorsque Mme Bibine leur donna le signal, Ginny s'imagina soudainement clouée au sol, incapable de décoller. C'était comme si ce coup de sifflet lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Au fond d'elle, Ginny était comme persuadée qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. "C'est stupide ! Je **sais** voler. Allez... reprends-toi, Ginny" essaya-t-elle de se calmer. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et frappa le sol avec son pied. Le balais décolla d'une façon légèrement chaotique, mais elle reprit vite le contrôle de sa trajectoire. Ginny redescendit sans problème et réussi ses décollages suivants à la perfection. Elle reçut même les félicitations de son professeur. "Je me demande pourquoi j'ai paniqué comme ça tout à coup..." s'interrogea-t-elle. "Je n'arrivais plus à m'oter de la tête cette image de moi, incapable de gérer mon balais". C'était un sentiment très effrayant. Comme si l'espace d'une seconde, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. "Je crois que ma désastreuse entrée à Poudlard me met trop la pression. Il faut que je pense à des choses positives".

_2 septembre 1992 :  
>Je vais avoir une photo de Harry !<br>Je l'imagine déjà sourire en me faisant un signe de la main... j'ai trop hâte !_

**...  
>Qui c'est, ce Harry ?<strong>

_Le garçon le plus beau et le plus courageux du monde._

**Je vois, tu m'as l'air amoureuse.**

De nouveau assise sur son lit, Ginny rougit. Elle espérait que Tom ne se moquerait pas d'elle. "Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'écrire. Je dois avoir l'air d'une grosse groupie..."

_Oui, je l'aime bien._

**Inutile de jouer les ingénues maintenant.**

_C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère.  
>Mais je n'arrive pas à l'approcher.<br>Il m'intimide beaucoup._

**Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi.**

_Ah oui ? Avec mes affaires d'occasion et mes six frères ?  
>Il y a de quoi avoir peur...<em>

**Je suis enfant unique, mais moi aussi je n'étais pas très riche.  
>Ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire tout ce que je voulais.<br>Il faut saisir sa chance au bon moment.**

_En parlant de chance, j'ai au moins pu avoir une baguette neuve.  
>Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais Mr Ollivander me l'a offerte.<em>

**Vraiment ?**

_Je t'assure !  
>Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais il m'a dit que la baguette était à moi.<br>Elle fait 33,75 centimètres, elle est en bois d'if, et pour le coeur c'est du crin de licorne.  
>Et toi, comment était ta baguette ?<em>

**Justement, c'est amusant.  
>Ma baguette était aussi en bois d'if et faisait 33,75 centimètres, comme la tienne.<br>Mais le coeur renfermait une plume de phénix.**

_Ça alors !  
>C'est vrai que c'est une drôle de coïncidence.<br>On doit avoir vraiment beaucoup de choses en commun.  
>C'est pour ça que je me sens si proche de toi.<em>

**Tu as sûrement raison.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par les "_Ç__a va, Harry ?_" que ne cessait de lancer Colin dès qu'il apercevait le Survivant. Ginny aurait voulu avoir le cran d'en faire autant, rien que pour entendre Harry répondre : _Salut, Ginny_. "Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui adresser la parole ?! Je ne me supporte plus..."

Le vendredi, Ginny entendit Harry parler au déjeuner d'une visite qu'il souhaitait rendre à Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Elle s'imagina que le Gryffondor choisirait d'y aller après manger. C'était une bonne occasion pour elle d'essayer de croiser Harry "_par hasard_" dans le parc. "Peut-être que cette fois j'arriverai à décrocher deux mots" espéra-t-elle en faisant mine de se ballader aux alentours de la cabane de Hagrid. "Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de dire _bonjour_".

- Tu t'es perdue ?

Ginny sursauta et releva la tête. Hagrid se trouvait dans son potager. Il fixait la jeune fille avec un air étrangement inquiet.

- Heu... non, répondit-elle.

- Ça me rassure. Parce que je t'ai vue passer par ici au moins cinq fois en une minute.

La petite rousse piqua un fard. Elle était sur le point de partir à toutes jambes se cacher dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais Hagrid continua :

- Tu es la petite soeur de Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis Ginny Weasley, murmura-t-elle morte de honte.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ton frère, c'est un bon ami à Harry. Je suppose que, toi aussi, tu connais bien Harry ?

- Je... pas... pas aussi bien que Ron, mais... je le connais... un peu... balbutia-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

- Je vois, acquiesça le demi-géant avec un léger sourire. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne jeter un coup d'oeil aux citrouilles que je fais pousser pour Halloween. Je parie que tu n'en as jamais vu d'aussi imposantes.

Ginny s'approcha et vit derrière Hagrid plusieurs citrouilles géantes. C'était impressionnant, et certainement pas naturel.

- C'est du bon travail, apprécia-t-elle. Vous avez utilisé quel genre de sortilège ?

- Sortil...? Heu... aucun, répondit-il en adoptant à son tour un air très gêné. Vois-tu, je n'ai plus de baguette magique depuis très longtemps donc...

- Vraiment ? dit-elle septique en jetant un coup d'oeil au parapluie rose que Hagrid venait de pousser du pied dans l'espoir de le cacher.

- Oui, je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser la magie, marmonna le garde-chasse d'un ton un peu plus sombre.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oh, c'est... c'est une longue histoire. Je ne veux pas te retenir. Mais n'hésite pas à revenir me voir. Harry sera peut-être là et vous pourrez prendre le thé...

- Le thé ! s'exclama soudainement la rousse. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Heu... 14h55, répondit Hagrid en consultant sa montre.

- Pardon, je dois vous laisser, s'excusa-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers le château. Bonne journée !

Lorsque Ginny atteignit le deuxième étage, elle était à bout de souffle. D'après les indications de Dumbledore, il lui fallait trouver une gargouille. Heureusement, il n'y en avait qu'une seule à cet étage. Ginny ne pouvait pas se tromper.

- Heu... bonjour, salua-t-elle la statue avec hésitation en se demandant si la pierre allait lui répondre comme le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-...

- Sorbet citron ?

Soudain, la gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté, révélant à Ginny un escalier en colimaçon. "Bon... voilà, je vais prendre le thé avec le directeur comme si nous étions de vieux potes. Tout est normal..." pensa-t-elle ironiquement en montant les marches. Ginny craignait vraiment de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Le fantôme de Gryffondor s'était-il plaint d'elle ? Allait-elle être punie ? La jeune fille hésita avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une erreur. Après tout, le hibou lui avait reprit le message... "Mais il y avait bien marqué _Miss Weasley_".

- Vous pouvez entrer, miss, l'invita la voix de Dumbledore depuis l'intérieur du bureau.

Ginny retint son souffle. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, elle était attendue. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte. Le directeur était en train de caresser le plumage rouge d'un oiseau dont la queue était magnifiquement dorée. Ginny avait déjà vu une image de cette créature dans l'un des livres de Percy. "C'est un phénix. Il n'a pas l'air très bien..." réalisa-t-elle en voyant qu'il lui manquait des plumes à plusieurs endroits.

Dumbledore laissa l'oiseau et pria Ginny de s'asseoir face à lui avec un sourire. Il lui demanda si elle souhaitait accompagner son thé d'un peu de sorbet au citron.

- Non... merci, refusa-t-elle toute crispée sur sa chaise.

- Vous avez tort, dit malicieusement Dumbledore en se servant lui-même un peu de glace. Les elfes font de merveilleux sorbets.

- Ah oui ? répondit-elle sans savoir quoi lui dire d'autre.

- Détendez-vous, la rassura-t-il. Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Buvez, je vous en prie.

- Si je n'ai rien fait de mal... pourquoi suis-je ici ? s'enquit Ginny en prenant sa tasse sans boire une gorgée de thé pour autant. À moins que vous invitiez tous les première année à boire le thé ?

- Pas tous les première année, avoua Dumbledore. Mais j'avais aussi invité votre mère à boire le thé lorsqu'elle est entrée à Poudlard. Savez-vous que vous lui ressemblez vraiment beaucoup ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà vu des photos d'elle quand elle était jeune.

- C'était une élève remarquable, très douée pour les sortilèges. Et d'après le professeur Flitwick, vous semblez aussi avoir de bonnes capacités.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas...

- Je me demandais si vous sauriez exécuter le sortilège de Scellement, la coupa-t-il en tournant lentement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- Le... le sortilège de... quoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait faite venir ici pour lui qu'elle passe une sorte de test ? "Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège ! Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Je viens à peine d'arriver à Poudlard, comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir..."

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Dumbledore en la voyant réellement paniquer. Oubliez cela. J'espère que votre rentrée se passe bien ?

- Heu... hésita-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, mais à cause du fantôme de Gryffondor ma seule camarade de chambre refuse de me parler. Elle croit qu'il a une dent contre moi ou... je ne sais pas trop. Sa réaction a été tellement violente la première fois qu'il m'a vue.

- Nick ne pensait certainement pas à mal. Il vous a confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ma mère ? supposa Ginny en se rappelant l'instance de Dumbleore sur le fait qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

- Non, la détrompa le directeur. Une autre personne. Bref, je pense que Miss Frobisher finira par comprendre que tout cela était un malentendu.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre... à mon avis, Tom sera le seul ami que j'aurai cette année".

- Y aurait-il quoi que ce soit d'autre qui vous tracasse ? l'interrogea subitement Dumbledore en la fixant intensément.

Ginny serra sa tasse de thé entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Tom. "Il me confisquerait sûrement le journal et... et alors je me sentirais à nouveau terriblement mal. En plus, Tom m'a supplié de ne pas me séparer de lui. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il se retrouverait encore tout seul..."

- Non, monsieur, répondit-elle en croisant les doigts pour qu'il la croie. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

-... bien, souffla-t-il en reposant sa tasse. Si vous avez fini votre thé, vous êtes libre de partir.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle reposa sa tasse pleine sur le bureau et se leva en souhaitant une bonne journée au directeur. Ginny quitta le bureau et monta directement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sortit le journal et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse :

_4 septembre 1992 :  
>Je viens de prendre le thé avec le directeur Dumbledore.<br>C'était vraiment bizarre.  
>J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me testait.<em>

**Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?**

_Bien sûr que non, Tom !  
>Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'il confisque le journal.<br>Ne t'en fais pas, on reste ensemble._

**Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, Ginny.**

_Tu sais quoi ?  
>J'ai vu un phénix dans son bureau.<br>Ce serait amusant si la plume de ta baguette provenait de cet oiseau, non ?_

**Très amusant.**

Ginny sourit et referma le journal quelques instants pour écrire une lettre à sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue parler d'un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour boire le thé. Ce n'était pourtant pas anodin.

_ Maman,  
>Je viens de prendre le thé avec le directeur. Il voulait savoir si ma rentrée se passait bien. Et j'ai été surprise d'apprendre qu'il t'avait aussi invitée lorsque tu es entrée à Poudlard. C'est vrai ? <em>

_Embrasse papa pour moi  
>J'ai hâte de vous revoir<br>Ginny_

La jeune fille envoya sa lettre après le dîner en utilisant un hibou de l'école. Le même hibou grand-duc qui lui avait apporté le mot de Dumbledore.

- Je peux te faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau avec méfiance.

Le hibou lui lança un regard vexé en lui tendant une patte pour qu'elle puisse y accrocher sa lettre. Puis il s'envola dans le ciel nocturne et Ginny quitta la volière pour retourner à la salle commune. Elle y trouva Colin qui exibait fièrement sa première photo magique. "La photo de Harry" se rappela Ginny en se précipitant sur son camarade. Mais elle fut très déçue. La seule personne qui apparaissait sur l'image, c'était le professeur Lockhart qui se débattait avec le bras de Harry pour essayer de ramener le garçon dans le cadre.

- Dis-moi que tu vas en prendre d'autres, dit Ginny à Colin en le fixant d'un air menaçant.

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews<span> :

**Tryphon21** : tu as raison, ce monde est imaginaire. Arrêtons de nous torturer l'esprit ;)  
>Je sais que l'histoire est complexe, ça me fait même parfois un petit peu peur lol. Bisous !<p>

**melysen** : merci de me suivre ! ^^ j'espère que Ginnia et Ginny ne te décevront pas ;) biz

**lulu-neechan** : merci, à bientôt ;)

**JacksonBL** : J'apprécie ton commentaire, merci ^^ Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes aussi Noblesse oblige ! à bientôt ;)


	5. De l'encre

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span> : De l'encre

Tom se leva très tôt le lendemain matin. Il fila directement dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Le préfet n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pendant sa toilette. Les autres devaient toujours attendre qu'il ait terminé avant de pouvoir utiliser la salle d'eau. "À quoi ça sert que les préfets aient une salle de bain réservée si elle se trouve à l'autre bout du château ?" songea Abraxas en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Le jeune homme bailla en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les discipliner un peu. Sa fatigue lui rappela qu'il avait été réveillé hier soir par Tom. Abraxas posa les yeux sur la valise du préfet. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la salle de bain. Tom en avait au moins pour plusieurs minutes. "Je devrais pouvoir... regarder vite fait et..." réfléchit le jeune Malefoy en se retournant d'un air tenté vers la malle de Tom.

Abraxas se mordit les lèvres. Il mourait d'envie d'ouvrir cette valise pour lire le journal intime de Tom. Et il succomba à la tentation. Deux secondes plus tard, Edouard le surprit en train de tirer de toutes ses forces sur le couvercle de la malle du préfet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il à Abraxas en jetant un regard inquiet vers la salle de bain. Tu es fou ?

- Je veux lui faire avouer, grogna le blond en relâchant la valise qui refusait de s'ouvrir. La preuve qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard se trouve dans cette valise.

- Arrête ça, il va te tuer.

Mais Abraxas ne l'écoutait pas. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura en visant la serrure de la malle :

- Alohomora.

Une détonation retentit brusquement. Abraxas fut propulsé en arrière et il frappa le mur de plein fouet en se cognant sévèrement la tête.

- BRAX ! cria Edouard avec angoisse en sautant de son lit pour rejoindre son ami.

Abraxas était toujours conscient, mais il avait l'air hagard. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de voir mille étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Thadeus ouvrit ses rideaux en demandant ce qui s'était passé, puis Tom sortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Il posa les yeux sur Abraxas. Ensuite sur sa valise. Le préfet l'avait piégée contre quiconque essayerait de la forcer à l'aide de la magie. Il savait donc ce qu'Abraxas avait tenté de faire et il jeta au jeune Malefoy un regard ombrageux.

- Il... balbutia Edouard effrayé pour son ami. Il ne voulait pas... il n'a pas réfléchi...

- Tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie, Abraxas, dit Tom d'un ton doucereux. Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme.

Le préfet lança un dernier regard noir d'avertissement au blond avant de quitter la pièce. La prochaine fois qu'Abraxas tenterait ce genre d'ânerie... il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien. "Mais cet idiot m'a au moins permis de vérifier une chose. Mon sortilège de Scellement fonctionne. Ce qui veut dire... que Ginnia est capable de déjouer mon sortilège. Alors que je suis incapable de contrer le sien ! Elle me sort vraiment par les yeux !"

- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon maintenant, gronda Edouard lorsque le préfet fut à distance. Comme l'a dit Cygnus, seul un profond demeuré oserait fouiller dans les affaires de Tom !

- Garde tes "_je te l'avais bien dit_" pour plus tard, marmonna Abraxas en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Aide-moi, il faut vraiment que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune Malefoy lui présenta une main tâchée de sang. Il s'était ouvert le crâne. Et en plus du tournis, Abraxas avait la nausée.

- Accroche-toi, l'encouragea Edouard en le relevant avec l'aide de Thadeus.

Tom ne prit pas la direction de la Grande Salle, mais celle de la bibliothèque. Il était décidé cette fois à emprunter l'ouvrage d'Owle Bullock pour l'étudier en détails. Le préfet se rendit directement dans la réserve, mais il ne trouva nulle part les _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Lorsqu'il interrogea la bibliothécaire, elle lui répondit que Dumbledore avait emprunté le livre la veille au soir.

- Quoi ? demanda Tom d'une voix sourde.

- Oui, il m'a demandé si je vous avais vu travailler sur certains ouvrages en particulier.

-...

- Je me disais aussi que vous fréquentiez un peu trop la réserve...

- Je suis préfet, la coupa-t-il froidement. Ça me donne le droit de consulter n'importe quel livre de cette bibliothèque, autant que je le souhaite. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre sur ce sujet.

- Le professeur Dumbledore semble penser le contraire.

- Pour combien de temps a-t-il emprunté le livre ? s'enquit Tom en essayant de garder son calme.

- Il a dit qu'il s'agissait, je cite,_ d'un_ _emprunt de longue durée,_ répondit-elle d'un ton railleur.

Tom lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs avant de quitter à grands pas la bibliothèque. Dumbledore devait maintenant avoir deviné ce qu'il tramait. Ou du moins en partie. "Le Choixpeau a dû lui répéter ce qu'il a dit à Ginnia. Le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une moitié d'âme. Il sait donc qu'elle a fabriqué un Horcruxe et que je suis impliqué. Je me demande s'il pense que j'ai poussé Ginnia à tuer la Serdaigle ? Il n'est peut-être pas encore certain que j'ai moi-même fabriqué un Horcruxe. Et même deux. Je dois tout faire pour éviter qu'il en ait la certitude" décida Tom en tripotant nerveusement la bague des Gaunt qu'il portait au doigt. Depuis qu'il avait fabriqué son deuxième Horcruxe, Tom ressentait en permanence cet étrange malaise au creux de sa poitrine. Encore plus dans des moments comme ceux-ci, où il était très contrarié.

Sans le livre d'Owle Bullock, comment allait-il résoudre ses problèmes ? C'était le seul ouvrage qui donnait des explications claires sur les Horcruxes. "Je veux absolument savoir quel est le lien entre Ginnia et mon journal. Elle a peut-être... fabriqué son Horcruxe en même temps que moi... il y a eu une interférence... il faut que sache !" Tom n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette gamine ait pu commettre un meurtre et qu'elle ait pu en savoir assez sur les Horcruxes pour en fabriquer un.

Mrs Warlow garda Abraxas à l'infirmerie pour la journée. Elle lui avait diagnostiqué un traumatisme crânien léger et il devait absolument rester couché. Elle le garderait peut-être même pour la nuit si ses nausées ne passaient pas. "Tu es vraiment trop bête, Brax" songea Edouard avec inquiétude. "Il aurait pu t'arriver bien pire. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, si je perds mon meilleur ami ?"

- Mr Rosier, l'interpela Dumbledore. À votre tour.

- Pardon ? demanda Edouard en sortant de ses pensées.

- Je vous demande de transformer ce chat en pierre. Avec l'autorisation de Miss Prescott, bien sûr, ajouta le professeur en se tournant vers la Serpentard qui avait insisté pour les accompagner au cours de Vol.

- Heu... oui. Si c'est Edouard, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle tout de même un peu inquiète pour son chat.

Edouard se leva pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore sur lequel était assis un petit chaton blanc. Le professeur leur avait déjà fait la démonstration avec un hibou, mais les élèves devaient commencer avec un animal plus petit. Le chat miaula lorsque Edouard pointa sa baguette sur lui. "Tu es très mignon, mais... je n'ai pas le choix, désolé".

- **Duro** !

Le chaton cessa aussitôt de miauler et il se rigidifia. Ce n'était plus qu'une très jolie petite sculpture de pierre. Nina Prescott se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un gémissement horrifié.

- Très bien, apprécia Dumbledore. Maintenant, vous allez faire s'animer la pierre.

- **Piera locomotor**, lança Edouard.

Le chat de pierre se mit brusquement à bouger et il commença à faire sa toilette, comme si son aspect n'avait pas changé.

- Parfait, le félicita Albus. Dix points pour Serpentard. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, le cours est terminé.

Le professeur annula les sortilèges lancés par Edouard pour rendre son aspect normal au chaton qu'il confia à la Serpentard. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe quand il remarqua qu'un élève trainait à ranger ses affaires.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Tom ?

Le préfet qui était en train d'inspecter la pièce du regard tourna la tête vers le professeur de métamorphose. Tom sourit.

- Non, monsieur.

Le Serpentard prit son sac et quitta tranquillement la pièce. Dumbledore devait certainement garder le livre dans son bureau, ou dans ses appartements. Tom devait absolument trouver un moyen de le récupérer, et faire en sorte de forcer Ginnia à ouvrir le journal.

- Edouard !

À l'autre bout du couloir de métamorphose, Druella faisait signe à son frère dans la marée d'élèves qui essayaient de rejoindre leur prochain cours. La petite blonde joua des coudes pour atteindre les sixième année.

- Ed, il paraît que le professeur Slughorn a invité les membres de son club à dîner samedi prochain. C'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas encore reçu de message, répondit Edouard en se concertant du regard avec Thadeus. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- C'est Ginnia, expliqua Druella en pointant son doigt derrière son dos. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune Rosier se retourna, mais elle ne trouva que les jumeaux Croupton à ses côtés.

- Ben... où elle est passée ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Barbara toute aussi surprise. Elle était derrière nous il y a une minute. Barty ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Je ne suis pas sa nounou.

- Elle a dû se perdre dans toute cette foule, s'inquiéta Druella. Mince... j'avais promis à Walburga que tout irait bien.

"Non, elle ne s'est pas perdue" pensa Tom en crispant sa mâchoire. Il était certain d'avoir aperçu Ginnia au moment où Druella avait interpellé Edouard. Mais la petite rousse s'était volatilisée à la seconde où elle avait croisé le regard de Tom. Et cet incident se reproduisit souvent au cours des jours qui suivirent. Chaque fois que Ginnia se trouvait face à Tom, elle disparaissait. La gamine n'assistait même plus aux repas, sachant qu'elle l'y croiserait. "Elle sait que je veux la forcer à rouvrir le journal" devina Tom. "Depuis le début elle ne cesse de me courir après, et maintenant, elle me fuit comme la peste". De plus, le préfet ne supportait pas le fait d'être devenu celui condamné à la poursuivre.

- On dirait que Ginnia joue encore à cache-cache, se moqua Edouard en regardant Walburga descendre hâtivement le grand escalier de marbre avec un air furieux.

Soudain, elle trébucha sur la dernière marche, et la préfète-en-chef s'étala par terre de tout son long. La plupart des élèves présents dans le hall éclatèrent de rire. Seule Lucrétia se précipita vers sa cousine pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est bon, lâche-moi, marmonna Walburga en la repoussant pour se relever seule.

- Ça fait des jours que tu boites, lui lança Lucrétia exaspérée. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'assiste pour gérer une petite foulure de rien du tout !

- On ne dirait pas. Ça te plait de passer pour une idiote devant tout le monde ?  
>Rouge de rage et de honte, Walburga jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire aux personnes qui la fixaient toujours avec moquerie. Elle serra les dents et les poings. Au contraire, elle avait horreur de ça. Walburga ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la regarde avec condescendance. "Plutôt mourir que me ridiculiser ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de cette gamine..." fulmina-t-elle. Walburga posa les yeux sur Tom, et son visage devint encore plus rouge. La préfète-en-chef fila vers les cachots aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permit, et elle disparut en bousculant Orion et Cygnus.<p>

- Wow, souffla Abraxas. Je n'ai jamais vu Walburga dans cet état.

- Ginnia est en train de l'user, approuva Thadeus.

- Cette gamine est vraiment bizarre. Elle joue les courants d'air exprès. Je me demande si elle va se montrer au dîner de Slughorn.

- On te racontera ça plus tard, dit Edouard en tapotant l'épaule d'Abraxas. C'est vraiment bête que tu sois le seul d'entre-nous qui ne fasse pas partie du club.

Abraxas fronça les sourcils et lui offrit un sourire crispé. Une expression très étrange qu'il adressait toujours à son ami chaque fois qu'Edouard lui rappelait que Slughorn le voyait comme le plus stupide parmi les quatre garçons de sixième année.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas vexé, continua Edouard. On sait tous que tu es très intelligent. Mais... si seulement tu étais un peu plus intéressant...

- FOUT LE CAMP ! explosa Abraxas. J'espère que tu t'étoufferas lors de ce dîner !

- Oh, Brax, je plaisantais ! rit le jeune Rosier en regardant son ami rejoindre rapidement la Grande Salle.

- PAS MOI ! cria le blond depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

- Bon, on peut y aller, pouffa Edouard en accompagnant Tom et Thadeus vers les cachots.

"Je suis rassuré, il est en pleine forme" songea Ed en gardant le sourire jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn. Il était inquiet pour Abraxas depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Depuis que son ami avait essayé de forcer la valise de Tom. Le préfet n'avait pas eu l'air de souhaiter se venger davantage. En vérité, Tom semblait préoccupé par autre chose qu'Abraxas ces derniers temps. "Ça ne serait pas encore... non, Tom n'est pas du genre à ruminer sur une gamine. Sur qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il l'a dit, personne ne peut lui nuire". Pourtant, vu le regard qu'elle lança à Tom dès son entrée dans le bureau de Slughorn, Eugenia Shacklebolt semblait prête à relever le défi. Elle était assise avec les trois autres membres du club : Nestor Lestrange, Jacob Avery et Barnabas Cuffe.

- Depuis quand elle fait partie du club celle-là ? demanda Tom à Thadeus.

- Depuis aussi longtemps que toi ! explosa la Serdaigle qui s'attendait à une remarque de ce genre. Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer alors que ça fait déjà quatre ans...

- Où est Slughorn ? interrogea-t-il les autres en l'ignorant royalement.

- Il accueille son invité surprise, répondit Nestor amusé de voir Tom tourner la Serdaigle en ridicule.

- Il s'agit de Hamish MacFarlan, les informa Barnabas. Le célèbre poursuiveur des Pies de Montrose.

- Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir à l'avance ? lui demanda Eugenia sidérée.

- Disons que j'ai un don pour recueillir des informations. C'est bien pour ça que je suis dans le club, lui rappela le Pousouffle amusé.

- Alors donne-nous un autre scoop. Sur l'un d'entre nous par exemple, suggéra-t-elle en glissant un imperceptible regard vers Tom.

"Vas-y... continue à me provoquer" pensa dangereusement le préfet de Serpentard. Mais était-il vraiment possible que Barnabas Cuffe dispose d'informations secrètes sur Tom ?

- Hum... réfléchit Barnabas avant de pointer un doigt vers Eugenia. Tu as pris deux kilos cet été.

- C'EST FAUX ! cria-t-elle en rougissant alors que les garçons ricanaient autour d'elle.

- Eh bien ! intervint Slughorn en entrant accompagné d'un homme roux bien bâti. Miss Shacklebolt, toujours aussi énergique ? Mais je vous demande un peu de calme. Voici le célèbre Hamish MacFarlan. Je suis sûr que vous le connaissez tous.

- Quelle surprise, plaisanta Barnabas en serrant la main du poursuiveur.

- Cela m'étonnerait, dit Slughorn en adressant un clin d'oeil au Poufsouffle avant d'entrainer le joueur vers les Serpentard. Mon cher Hamish, laissez-moi vous présenter Edouard Rosier. Il est, lui aussi, un véritable prodige du Souaffle. D'ailleurs, je le crois digne d'entrer dans l'équipe la plus victorieuse de l'Histoire !

- Vous souhaitez rejoindre les Pies ? s'enquit gentiment Hamish en serrant la main d'Edouard.

- Ce serait un honneur, répondit le garçon aux yeux bleus en souriant légèrement. Mais, je n'ai pas encore...

- Ne soyez pas modeste, Edouard, le coupa Slughorn en lui administrant une grande tape dans le dos. Vous avez **déjà** le niveau d'un champion. N'est-ce pas, Tom ?

- Certainement. Tom Jedusor, se présenta le préfet en tendant la main à Hamish.

Tom n'aimait pas voir toute l'attention être monopolisée par un autre membre du club, même si c'était Edouard. Et Slughorn enfonça le couteau dans la plaie en oubliant de faire l'éloge du préfet de Serpentard. Le professeur était trop occupé à s'interroger sur l'absence de Ginnia. Il l'avait pourtant informée lui-même en tout premier.

- Je tenais tant à en apprendre plus sur elle, regretta Horace. Une prochaine fois. Allons, mettons-nous à table. Thadeus, j'espère que vous avez des nouvelles de votre soeur. Se plait-elle toujours à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ? Un vrai gâchis, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle pourrait facilement devenir ministre de la Magie malgré son jeune âge.

- Je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse, répondit Thadeus.

- J'espère devenir la plus jeune ministre de la Magie, intervint Eugenia.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, mais... je crois qu'il va falloir vous battre avec Tom, s'enthousiasma Slughorn.

- Ça ne me fait pas peur, répondit-elle d'un ton sec en affrontant le Serpentard du regard.

"C'est là ta plus grande erreur" pensa le préfet en lui adressant un rictus. À la fin du repas, Hamish MacFarlan en savait assez sur les membres du club pour écrire leur biographie. Mais Slughorn avait surtout insisté sur les talents d'Edouard en matière de Quidditch. Même un idiot aurait compris qu'il souhaitait que Hamish recommande le Serpentard au capitaine de l'équipe des Pies de Montrose.

- Slughorn exagère, soupira Edouard le lendemain alors qu'ils quittaient leur dortoir. J'ai encore un bout de temps à passer ici avant de pouvoir devenir joueur professionnel.

- Tu réalises que tu vas sûrement entrer dans la meilleure équipe du championnat grâce à lui ? demanda Abraxas sidéré par son manque d'enthousiasme.

- Ouais, mais...

- COMMENT ?! _Ce n'est pas si grave _?!

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent en entrant dans le hall. Dumbledore était en train de hurler sur Dippet. Ce n'était pas une scène à laquelle on assistait tous les jours... Tous les élèves étaient conscients que Dumbledore avait plus d'autorité qu'Armando, mais le professeur de métamorphose ne s'était encore jamais permis d'élever ainsi la voix face à lui en public.

- Les livres de la réserve traitent tous de sujets plus ou moins délicats, s'expliqua Dippet avec fébrilité. C'est bien pour ça que leur accès est restreint...

- Ce qu'il y a dans ce livre n'est pas _délicat,_ Armando, le coupa Albus en lui mettant un bouquin sous le nez. Mais **très dangereux**. Cet ouvrage n'a rien à faire dans la bibliothèque d'une école. Réserve ou pas.

- Vous l'avez retiré des rayonnages. Tout est réglé...

- Rien n'est réglé tant que vous n'aurez pas fait inspecter chaque livre de la bibliothèque pour en éliminer les plus malsains. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... ce livre...

Albus se tut en remarquant la présence des Serpentard, et surtout, celle de Tom. Le préfet avait immédiatement reconnu l'ouvrage que Dumbledore tenait dans sa main : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_.

- Je vous supplie de suivre mon conseil, Armando, termina Dumbledore en laissant le directeur pour monter l'escalier de marbre.

Albus avait bien vu la lueur avide dans le regard du Serpentard. Tom souhaitait fortement récupérer le livre traitant des Horcruxes. "Je ne peux pas le permettre. Ce livre n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à Poudlard" songea Dumbledore en posant les yeux sur le nom de l'auteur inscrit sur la reliure. "Owle Bullock ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Elle est de très mauvais goût..."

Lors du déjeuner, Alphard interrogea les première année sur l'absence répétée de Ginnia aux repas. Il s'inquiétait pour la santé de la jeune fille. Barbara le rassura. Ginnia mangeait à l'infirmerie avec Mrs Warlow.

- Elle va bien, c'est juste qu'elle est un peu perturbée...

- Un peu perturbée ? la coupa Bartémius. Qu'elle disparaisse sans explication, ça passe encore. Mais elle a bien failli mettre le feu à la serre tout à l'heure !

- Le feu ? s'étonna Abraxas.

- Elle a incendié un Géranium Dentu en cours de botanique, les informa le garçon.

- Ginnia est entrée en crise quand il a essayé de la mordre, expliqua Druella. Elle a crié plusieurs fois : _je ne dois pas me blesser_. Et elle a littéralement réduit le géranium en cendres. Son sortilège de Feu était vraiment impressionnant.

- On aurait pu tous y passer ! éclata Bartémius.

- Elle était effrayée, le calma Barbara. Mrs Warlow dit que Ginnia a une peur bleue des piqûres.

- Moi aussi, je n'aime pas me faire piquer ou mordre, répliqua son frère. Mais je ne réagis pas aussi violemment qu'elle.

- Ginnia est spéciale, la défendit Alphard. Elle a perdu tous ses souvenirs. On ne peut pas se mettre à sa place.

- Moi, je dis qu'elle est folle.

Bartémius reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Druella. En peu de temps, elle avait appris à apprécier Ginnia. Certes, la jeune Rosier devait admettre que la rousse agissait bizarrement. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ginnia était quelqu'un d'intéressant.

De son côté, Tom ne pouvait que donner raison à Bartémius. L'esprit de Ginnia était loin d'être sain. Et elle continua à l'éviter par tous les moyens au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Le pire c'était que, paradoxalement, Tom sentait qu'elle l'observait. Il avait constamment l'impression de l'avoir sur ses talons, mais dès qu'il tournait les yeux vers elle, Ginnia disparaissait.

"Elle veut me suivre ou me fuir ? Il faudrait choisir !" fulmina-t-il alors qu'il marchait avec ses camarades dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Le directeur leur avait accordé leur première sortie le 31 octobre. Toutes les boutiques étaient décorées aux couleurs d'Halloween.

- Vous devez porter quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir ? demanda Lucrétia à Thadeus. Je veux dire, pour la fête de Slughorn.

- Pas vraiment.

- J'attends de voir celui qui demandera à Tom de s'habiller en orange, pouffa Abraxas.

Edouard lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Heureusement, Tom n'avait pas relevé la plaisanterie.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'étonna Walburga en lançant un regard de côté à sa cousine. Quelqu'un t'aurait invitée ?

-...

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa Nott.

- Oh... dit Lucrétia surprise. Oui, merci Thadeus.

Abraxas et Walburga lancèrent un regard envieux à Lucrétia. Eux aussi, ils auraient bien voulu assister au moins une fois à l'une des fêtes de Slughorn. Walburga tourna les yeux vers Tom qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Aucune chance pour qu'il l'invite. "Il doit toujours m'en vouloir..." Soudain, Edouard tourna la tête vers Abraxas et lui demanda :

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui frappa le jeune Rosier. "Plutôt crever, idiot" songea Abraxas en tremblant de rage.

- C'était pour rire, dit Edouard en se massant l'arrière de la tête. J'ai déjà invité ma petite soeur. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de convaincre Shacklebolt de t'emmener, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je crois qu'elle est déjà prise, dit Thadeus avant qu'Abraxas ait eu le temps de frapper Edouard une nouvelle fois. Regardez.

Sur leur droite, Eugenia venait de sortir du pub des Trois Balais. Elle essayait de rattraper un garçon aux cheveux roux qui s'approchait vers eux à grands pas.

- Attends Ignatus ! l'interpela Eugenia.

- J'en ai assez de t'entendre répéter la même chose du matin au soir.

- Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu ! Ils disaient que...

Eugenia se tut brusquement en remarquant la présence des Serpentard. Elle lança un regard noir à Tom qui le lui rendit. Ignatus le remarqua à son tour et il prit la main de la Serdaigle pour l'éloigner. Lucrétia serra les poings de jalousie. "Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ? J'ai toujours eu des soupçons, mais... J'espère vraiment que je ne les verrai pas se présenter tous les deux à la fête ce soir".

- Laissez-nous maintenant, ordonna Tom aux filles en reprenant son chemin.

Thadeus offrit un regard désolé à Walburga et Lucrétia avant de suivre Tom en compagnie d'Edouard et Abraxas. Walburga dit la moue, vexée. Puis elle entraina sa cousine vers l'ambiance chaleureuse des Trois Balais.

Tom conduisit ses camarades jusqu'à l'extrémité du village. Près de la barrière, trois autres Serpentard les attendaient. Nestor Lestrange, Jaco Avery et Antonin Dolohov. Les sept garçons se réunissaient toujours à cet endroit dès qu'ils pouvaient sortir du château. Les élèves venaient rarement de ce côté du village. Ils pouvaient donc discuter tranquillement. Les trois septième année adressèrent un signe de tête respectueux à Tom.

- Lord Voldemort, le saluèrent-ils.

Tom sourit. Il se faisait appeler ainsi par les membres de son groupe depuis qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. C'était seulement lorsqu'ils se réunissaient ainsi, et Tom appréciait à chaque fois la sonorité de ce surnom. Le parfait anagramme de son horrible nom de Moldu. Tom Elvis Jedusor ne signifiait rien pour lui. "Je suis Lord Voldemort".

Une raison de plus pour ses camarades d'être persuadés qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Il ne leur avouerait pas tant qu'il serait à Poudlard, mais ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils gardent cette idée dans un coin de leur tête.

Les septième année lui firent leur rapport, au sujet des nouveaux nés-Moldus parmi les première année, ou ceux plus âgés qui se croyaient un peu trop chez eux à Poudlard.

- Oh, et il y a aussi cette Ginnia Warlow, ajouta Dolohov. Je pense qu'elle est trop douée pour être une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle est tellement bizarre...

Les autres approuvèrent, puis tournèrent la tête vers Tom. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur Ginnia et préféra discuter avec eux du cas d'Eugenia Shacklebolt.

- Shacklebolt ? s'étonna Antonin. C'est une Sang-Pur.

- Une traitresse à son sang, le reprit Abraxas. Vous ne l'avez pas entendue faire l'éloge de son association en faveur des Moldus, des Cracmols et des Sangs-de-Bourbe ?

- La P.U.E.S, se rappela Thadeus.

- Peu importe le nom, elle mérite une leçon.

- Défendre une telle association est impardonnable, dit froidement Tom. Mais elle passe aussi son temps à m'espionner.

- Oh... tu avais remarqué qu'elle t'observait ? demanda Abraxas surpris. Dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal ?

- Evidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Oui... désolé.

- Elle a dit qu'elle comptait ouvrir les yeux des professeurs à ton sujet, Tom, se souvint Edouard.

- Elle pense que je suis le Mal incarné, dit le préfet d'un ton détaché.

Les garçon s'abstinrent de commenter. Mais les septième année sourirent légèrement. Eux aussi pensaient que Tom était l'héritier de Serpentard. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint son groupe, ils s'en étaient pris à de nombreux nés-Moldus à sa demande, sans jamais se faire attraper. Tom était un véritable génie pour monter ses plans. Et comme eux, il haïssait les nés-Moldus plus que tout. Tom était pourtant le seul d'entre eux à ne pas être un Sang-Pur. Mais il défendait leurs convictions mieux que n'importe qui. Et si cette Eugenia Shacklebolt se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle ferait mieux d'être prête à en subir les conséquences.

- Occupez-vous d'elle, leur ordonna Tom.

La seconde suivante, le préfet transplana sous leurs yeux. Ils n'en furent pas surpris. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que Tom en était capable. Une raison de plus pour le respecter.

Le jeune homme réapparut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait que faire des montagnes de confiseries et autres objets ensorcelés spécialement pour Halloween que lui proposèrent les commerçants dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Tom les ignora pour entrer chez Fleury et Bott. Il souhaitait se procurer un livre très spécial.

- _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_ ? réfléchit le libraire. Hum... ça ne me dit rien. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas en magasin.

- Vous pourriez le commander ?

- Je vais voir, dit le sorcier en sortant son livre de commandes.

Il inscrivit sur une page vierge le titre du livre que Tom réclamait. Aussitôt, apparurent juste en face le nom de l'auteur et de l'éditeur. Tom remarqua aussi un chiffre. Zéro.

- Le livre existe bien, mais il n'est plus édité, l'informa le libraire. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête que faisait Tom. Vous pouvez toujours aller interroger l'éditeur, ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose...

- Quelle est l'adresse ? le coupa Tom.

- Vous trouverez Obscurus Books dans l'allée des Embrumes. Emplacement 18-A.

Le Serpentard sortit de la boutique sans prendre le temps de le remercier, et il se dirigea tout droit vers l'allée des Embrumes. Tom passa devant le magasin de Barjow et Beurk, fermé pour Halloween. Il trouva Obscurus Books cinq boutiques plus loin. Le jeune homme expliqua à l'employé quel était son problème. Au moment où il lui donna le titre du livre, le visage de l'homme s'éclaira.

- Oh, oui. Je me souviens très bien de cet ouvrage. Nous l'avons édité en hiver 1941. En trois exemplaires seulement.

- Seulement trois ? s'étonna Tom.

- C'est une histoire assez étrange. Un homme s'est présenté avec le manuscrit d'un livre et nous a expressément demandé de ne l'éditer qu'en trois exemplaires. À son accent, je crois qu'il venait des pays de l'Est. Il nous a payés grassement pour que nous envoyons ensuite les livres à chaque grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

- Mais vous avez sûrement gardé le manuscrit ? demanda rapidement le garçon.

- Je regrette, mais nous l'avons détruit selon les instructions de cet étranger.

-...

- J'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous. Mais... vous êtes élève à Poudlard ? devina le sorcier en observant l'uniforme de Tom. Vous trouverez sûrement ce livre dans la bibliothèque de l'école. C'est étrange, vous êtes déjà en vacances ?

- Au revoir, lui lança sombrement Tom avant de quitter la boutique.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas le choix. Tom devait reprendre le livre à Dumbledore. Il avait aussi peu de chances de réussir que de convaincre les directeurs des autres écoles de lui envoyer gentiment leurs exemplaires. Mais Tom ne s'avouait jamais vaincu.

Le soir venu, le préfet rejoignit une nouvelle fois le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une chauve-souris lui frôla la tête pour s'échapper de la pièce. Par dessus la musique qui résonnait dans le bureau, Slughorn éclata de rire en s'approchant de Tom.

- Bienvenue ! Vous êtes seul ? Cela m'étonne qu'un garçon aussi charmant que vous n'ai pas trouvé de jeune fille à inviter.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à... commença Tom en remettant en place ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vol de la chauve-souris.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Horace. Justement, il manque aussi un partenaire à Miss Warlow.

Slughorn fit surgir Ginnia comme par magie. Elle s'était sûrement cachée derrière le professeur dès qu'elle avait aperçu Tom. La fillette baissa les yeux en croisant le regard du préfet.

- Elle me fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence, dit Slughorn en souriant. Je peux vous la confier, Tom ? Elle est un peu intimidée par ce monde.

En effet, Horace avait invité un grand nombre de ses anciens élèves préférés. Mais Tom savait que ce n'était pas la foule qui intimidait Ginnia.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, accepta le préfet.

Tom vit la rousse frissonner. Et elle tendit une main vers Slughorn quand le professeur la laissa derrière lui pour s'occuper de ses autres invités. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle était tétanisée.

- Tu savais que je serais là, lui fit remarquer Tom énervé par son comportement. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- J... je... balbutia-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Mrs Warlow m'a dit que... c'était impoli de refuser deux fois une invitation. Alors je... désolée.

Ginnia fit volte-face dans le but de s'enfuir. Mais Tom l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ait pu aller bien loin. La fillette ne pouvait pas transplaner alors que Thadeus et Edouard les regardaient de loin, en compagnie de Lucrétia et Druella. Ginnia se mit à respirer bruyamment, comme prise de panique.

- Tu comptais te cacher dans un coin de la salle toute la soirée ? l'interrogea Tom. Désolé, mais j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Il l'entraina un peu à l'écart, près d'une table où étaient empilés des dizaines de verres se remplissant par magie de jus de citrouille mélangé à de la réglisse. Tom se plaça avec Ginnia derrière la fontaine pour se soustraire au regard de ses camarades.

- Tu sais, dit-il à la gamine en essayant de garder son calme. J'ai passé l'âge de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Ça suffit maintenant, je veux que tu annules ce que tu as fait.

-...

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! lui ordonna-t-il en serrant son bras un peu plus fort.

Ginnia releva aussitôt la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. "Pas encore..." s'énerva Tom. "Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça".

- Je t'ordonne de défaire le noeud qui scelle mon journal, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

- Je ne p...

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne _peux pas_ ! fulmina Tom. C'est simple, tu tires sur le cordon et tout est réglé. Je promets... que je ne te tiendrai pas rancune pour ce que tu as fait, ajouta-t-il difficilement. D'accord ?

- Non, Tom, gémit-elle. Je suis désolée. Je _voudrais_ t'obéir mais..._ je ne peux pas_ ! pleura Ginnia comme si elle le suppliait de comprendre. Je ne peux pas...

- Arrête ça, marmonna le préfet en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Tom regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Il croisa soudainement le regard d'Eugenia qui le fixait d'un air soupçonneux de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Elle faisait mine de se servir un verre, mais ses gestes étaient trop lents pour paraître naturels. Elle trainait exprès pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Tom ne comptait pas prononcer un mot de plus tant qu'elle serait là. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce qu'elle avait _déjà_ pu entendre. "Je vais lui faire la peau" se promit-il.

- Eugenia ? intervint brusquement Ignatus Prewett en passant entre Lestrange et Avery pour rejoindre la Serdaigle. Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps ?

Lorsque le Gryffondor remarqua la présence du Serpentard pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il soupira et attrapa Eugenia par les épaules pour la forcer une fois de plus à s'éloigner. À l'autre bout de la salle, Lucrétia se mordait les lèvres. "Alors ils sont vraiment ensemble ?! Je hais cette Serdaigle !"

Une fois certain qu'ils étaient de nouveau à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Tom baissa les yeux sur Ginnia. Il s'aperçut alors que la petite rousse étouffait sous sa main. Son visage était devenu bleu. Tom la relâcha et elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément. Mais le préfet ne s'en soucia pas. Il venait de remarquer que sa main était pleine de morve. Tom lança un regard électrique à Ginnia. La fillette attrapa aussitôt une serviette posée sur la table et la lui tendit en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises.

- Mouche-toi, bon sang ! cracha Tom en lui balançant au visage la serviette une fois qu'il se fut essuyé. Et écoute-moi bien. Je me fiche de tes excuses. Je me fiche que tu sois une gamine. Tu vas sérieusement souffrir si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas me voir **véritablement** furieux.

- C'est pour ça que je disparaissais chaque fois que tu me voyais, renifla Ginnia. Je voulais tellement être près de toi, Tom. Mais je ne supporte pas... de savoir que je te mets en colère ! Pardon... pardon Tom.

- Je ne serais pas en colère si tu faisais ce que je te dis.

- Mais...

- Mais tu ne peux pas, termina-t-il pour elle. J'en ai assez d'entendre ça. Honnêtement... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas bien dans ta famille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une gamine vienne jusqu'ici pour me causer tant de problèmes ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'avoir une famille, murmura Ginnia. Quand les autres en parlent, ça a l'air d'être si important. Mais je ne sais pas comment retrouver la mienne. Et toi, Tom ?

- Quoi moi ? grommela-t-il las devant tant de sentimentalisme.

- Où est ta famille ?

Tom ne réfléchit même pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il gifla Ginnia de toutes ses forces. La pauvre petite fille fut projetée vers la table à laquelle elle se retint. La fontaine vacilla et plusieurs verres s'effondrèrent. Ginnia se retrouva à moitié trempée, son visage caché par ses mèches rousses. Tom la fixait, le souffle court alors que la vague de haine qui venait de le submerger s'apaisait peu à peu. La musique avait cessé. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers eux. Slughorn s'avança lentement en arborant un air inquiet.

- Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? les interrogea-t-il. Miss Warlow ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?

Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu Tom gifler Ginnia. Mais le préfet écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas que du jus de citrouille qui coulait de la table. La fillette s'était blessée la main avec du verre brisé et... "J'y crois pas !" pensa Tom en attrapant d'un geste vif la main de Ginnia.

Il traina ensuite la jeune fille hors de la salle aussi vite que possible. Slughorn l'interpella pour le retenir, mais Tom était déjà loin. Il courait à toutes jambes à travers les cachots pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le bureau du professeur de potions. Ginnia essayait de suivre son rythme en trébuchant. Mais il la tenait fermement et il la jeta littéralement dans une salle vide après une minute de course. À bout de souffle, Tom s'appuya contre la porte qu'il venait de verrouiller. Il fixa Ginnia avec des yeux exorbités. La fillette cachait sa main blessée contre sa poitrine, mais le préfet gardait sur sa propre main les traces de ce qui l'avait tant choqué. De l'encre... Ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait de la blessure de Ginnia. Mais de l'encre !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda-t-il faiblement. Comment c'est possible ?

Ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait concevoir. Cette fille, face à lui... n'était pas humaine.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Ginnia si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. Il ne m'explique rien.

- Qui ça, **il** ?

-** Lui**. Toi.

- Moi ? s'étonna Tom.

- Il me parle quand je dors. Et parfois, quand je suis réveillée. Il est toujours avec moi. Tu es toujours avec moi.

- Je ne comprends rien...

- _Tu fais partie de moi _! s'exclama désespérément la jeune fille.

Tom faisait de son mieux pour essayer de comprendre. "Je fais partie d'elle ? Cette fille faite d'encre ? Qu'est-ce que...?" Le Serpentard retint brusquement son souffle. Mais oui. C'était tellement évident maintenant !

- Tu n'as pas créé d'Horcruxe, souffla-t-il. Tu **es** l'Horcruxe.

Un Horcruxe qui s'était, allez savoir comment, mélangé à celui de Tom. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Ça expliquait tout. La raison pour laquelle elle était douée dans les mêmes matières que lui, le fait qu'elle ait un niveau de _cinquième _année, qu'elle se souvienne de choses qu'il avait dites avant qu'elle apparaisse, qu'elle puisse déjouer ses sortilèges de Scellement, le fait que l'énergie magique du journal soit si faible... "Elle se **nourrit** de mon Horcruxe pour se matérialiser. Voilà pourquoi le journal est si précieux pour elle". Ginnia ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Il y avait une petite part de Tom en elle.

- C'est pour ça que _tu ne dois pas te blesser_, réalisa-t-il. Parce que... tu n'es pas faite de chair et de sang. Mais d'encre ! **Tu n'es pas **_**réelle**_** !**

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots, Ginnia sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Un coup de poignard dans le coeur aurait été bien moins douloureux.

- Ça fait mal... murmura-t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Montre-moi ta main, dit Tom en pensant qu'elle parlait de sa blessure.

Le garçon ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde pour elle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait savait de quoi il en retournait, Tom comptait examiner Ginnia pour comprendre tous les détails. Il se pencha sur elle et retira un éclat de verre de la blessure. Puis il enleva sa cravate pour éponger l'encre avec. Lorsqu'il eut essuyé la main de Ginnia, le préfet remarqua avec surprise que la blessure venait de disparaître. Il n'y avait plus rien, comme si Ginnia ne s'était jamais blessée. "Elle recrée parfaitement les composants du corps humain, même les larmes et... la morve. Mais pas le sang". Et en réalité, Ginnia ne transplanait pas. N'étant pas réelle, elle pouvait disparaitre et apparaitre à sa guise, même dans Poudlard.

- C'est fascinant, murmura Tom. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour fusionner avec mon Horcruxe. Est-ce que tu étais déjà dans le journal ?

-...

- Non... je m'en serais aperçu, réfléchit-il. Et ce journal vient d'une boutique Moldue. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose qui a forcément dû mal se passer, voilà pourquoi tu es amnésique. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle le visage toujours caché par ses cheveux roux.

Fatigué de toujours l'entendre répéter la même chose, Tom lui attrapa durement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il vit alors la rougeur de sa joue à l'endroit où il l'avait frappée, et les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. "Elle se donne vraiment du mal pour avoir l'air humaine".

Tom la lâcha et se redressa. Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment simplifiées. Avoir un Horcruxe ambulant qui risquait de le compromettre n'importe quand n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Personne ne devait se rendre compte que Ginnia était faite d'encre, ou il serait fichu. Il devait à tout prix la surveiller de près.

- À partir de maintenant, tu resteras aussi souvent que possible dans mon champ de vision, déclara Tom. C'est compris ?

Ginnia cligna des yeux avec surprise. Lui qui l'avait toujours rejetée si violemment... Tom lui demandait... de rester près de lui ?

- C'est compris ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement. Et arrête de pleurer. Ce sont deux choses que je ne supporte pas.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en prenant un air très sérieux.

- Tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dis.

- Oui, mais...

- Ça va, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Tom à bout de patience. Tu ne peux pas ouvrir le journal.

- J'ignore pourquoi mais... je **sais** qu'il ne faut pas l'ouvrir, expliqua Ginnia. Surtout pas.

- C'est mon Horcruxe qui t'a dit ça ?

- Non, le détrompa-t-elle. Je le sais, c'est tout.

"... elle garde peut-être des impressions sur son passé" songea Tom.

- Par contre, Tom m'a dit... continua Ginnia avec hésitation. Il m'a dit qu'il me fallait un mort. Il **nous **faut un mort.

-... il n'a pas été plus précis ? demanda lentement le préfet.

- Il faut écrire dans le journal.

- Vraiment ? Explique-moi comment quiconque pourrait écrire dans le journal si tu refuses de l'ouvrir ?

Ginnia haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Tom sentit qu'il allait encore s'énerver. Il préféra laisser tout ça de côté pour ce soir. Il devait se reposer. Peut-être aurait-il les idées plus claires le lendemain ? Mais Tom s'endormit sur cette pensée troublante : si Ginnia n'était que l'Horcruxe... où se trouvait la vraie gamine rousse en ce moment ?

oOo

Le samedi matin, Ginny lisait dans la salle commune la réponse de sa mère à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille. Le hibou Grand-duc avait réveillé la jeune fille aux aurores en frappant de son bec à la fenêtre de la chambre des première année. "Il a fait l'allez-retour si rapidement" s'étonna Ginny qui était habituée à la vitesse d'escargot d'Errol. "Finalement, cet oiseau est digne de confiance. Je devrais lui apporter un peu de Miam-Hibou pour le remercier. Harry en a sûrement acheté pour Hedwige. Je pourrais lui demander s'il peut m'en prêter un peu..." Les doigts de Ginny se crispèrent sur la lettre. "Idiote ! Tu n'es pas incapable de lui dire bonjour, mais tu penses pouvoir lui demander de te donner quelque chose ?"

- Idiote. Triple idiote, bougonna-t-elle en relisant encore une fois ce que lui avait écrit sa mère.

_ Ma chérie, _

_Avec les frasques de Ron, j'ai complètement oublié de t'écrire. Pardonne-moi. J'espère que tu apprécies la vie à Poudlard. Tu avais tellement hâte d'y aller.  
>Je me souviens bien avoir bu le thé avec Dumbledore. Ça remonte à si longtemps. C'est un grand homme, mais il est parfois un peu farfelu. Il croyait que j'avais un lien de parenté avec une certaine Ginnia dont je ne me souviens plus le nom de famille. Une amie à lui sans doute, mais je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je devais certainement lui ressembler un peu par hasard. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai trouvé ce prénom si mignon que je m'en suis inspirée pour le tien. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour enfin avoir une petite fille que je pourrais appeler Ginny.<br>Je suis rassurée de savoir que Dumbledore prend soin de toi. Tu me manques déjà. _

_Papa et moi t'aimons très fort.  
>À très bientôt.<br>Maman._

"Alors c'est de cette Ginnia dont Dumbledore parlait ? Je dois lui ressembler beaucoup plus que maman pour que ce fantôme m'ait carrément prise pour elle. Mais c'est complètement idiot. Ginnia doit être très vieille maintenant. En tout cas, ça ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très recommandable... Est-ce que Dumbledore était vraiment ami avec elle ?"

Ginny sortit de sa poche le journal de Tom. Elle avait décidé de l'emmener partout où elle allait. Ginny ne pouvait plus attendre la nuit pour parler avec lui. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'écrire un mot dans le journal. Quelqu'un venait de crier le nom d'Harry. Ginny tendit l'oreille. Un garçon tentait manifestement de sortir le jeune Potter de son lit.

*- Bravo, voilà un garçon courageux ! On se retrouve sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Olivier Dubois descendit dans la salle commune. Il portait son uniforme de Quidditch. Le sixième année traversa la pièce sans remarquer Ginny, et il disparut de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame. "Harry va s'entrainer" devina la jeune fille. "Je vais enfin le voir... dans son uniforme de Quidditch !" jubila-t-elle en fixant avec avidité l'entrée du dortoir des garçons. "Cette fois... je lui dirai bonjour. J'y arriverai". Mais Harry apparut si soudainement qu'elle en perdit tous ses moyens. Vêtu de sa robe rouge vif et portant son Nimbus 2000 sur l'épaule, ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air encore un peu endormi... "Il est trop beau...! Non, je dois me concentrer. Allez... maintenant" se motiva-t-elle avant de balbutier :

- Bon... Bonjour...

Sa petite voix fut étouffée par des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Il s'agissait de Colin Crivey, portant son appareil photo autour du cou.

*- J'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer ton nom, Harry ! Regarde ce que j'ai là ! Je l'ai fait développer, je voulais te montrer ça...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au cliché, et il dut partager l'avis de Ginny. Cette photo était vraiment très nulle.

*- Tu me la dédicaces ? l'interrogea Colin.

*- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

Puis le Survivant s'excusa, il devait assister à son entrainement. Mais Colin ne le laissa pas lui échapper, et il emboita le pas d'Harry pour le suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Ginny resta un instant figée, seule dans la salle commune. Trois personnes venaient de passer devant elle et personne ne l'avait remarquée. "Harry ne m'a même pas entendue. Alors que j'ai fait tant d'efforts rien que pour lui dire bonjour..." regretta amèrement Ginny en fixant le passage de la Grosse Dame qui s'était refermé. La jeune fille fourra rapidement le journal dans sa poche et elle se précipita pour sortir de la salle. Si Colin pouvait assister à l'entrainement de Harry, pourquoi pas elle ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, elle ne trouva personne en dehors de Colin qui s'était placé sur le gradin le plus élevé. Certainement dans le but de prendre de meilleures photos. "Les joueurs doivent être dans les vestiaires" supposa Ginny en montant s'asseoir dans un petit coin discret, loin de son exubérant camarade. Elle n'avait pas très envie qu'on la remarque. Fred et George ne manqueraient pas de se moquer d'elle devant Harry. Ginny ressortit le journal et se mit à écrire :

_5 septembre 1992_ :  
><em>Je suis sur le terrain de Quidditch.<br>Je vais regarder Harry s'entrainer, il est attrapeur.  
>Et toi, Tom ? Tu faisais partie d'une équipe de Quidditch ?<br>D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas encore demandé dans quelle maison tu étais._

**J'étais à Gryffondor, comme toi.  
>Mais je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe.<strong>

Ginny était ravie de savoir que Tom et elle appartenaient à la même maison. Elle pensait qu'il aurait pu être un Serdaigle. Tom devait être très intelligent pour avoir fabriqué ce journal alors qu'il était encore élève.

_J'espère entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor plus tard.  
>Je meurs d'impatience à l'idée d'être la coéquipière de Harry.<br>Mais je parie que je perdrai encore tous mes moyens au moment de jouer avec lui._

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce garçon t'intimide autant.**

_Harry est si spécial._

**Dans quel sens ?**

_Eh bien... c'est le Survivant._

**...**

_Harry a survécu à l'attaque d'un terrible mage noir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.  
>Il s'en est sorti avec une simple cicatrice sur le front.<em>

**Vraiment ?**

_Mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il n'a pas seulement survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui.  
>Il l'a aussi <span>détruit<span> ses pouvoirs._

**Un bébé aurait réussi à faire ça ?  
>Ce mage noir ne devait pas être si terrible.<strong>

_Tout le monde craignait Tu-Sais-Qui.  
>Il a fait des centaines de victimes.<br>Même maintenant, personne n'ose prononcer son nom._

**Mais tu peux me l'écrire ?**

_D'accord...  
>Il s'appelait... Voldemort.<em>

**...**

_Il est réapparu l'année dernière.  
>Harry l'a encore affronté, et il l'a fait fuir.<em>

**...**

_Tom ?_

**Tu es sûre de tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?**

_Tu ne... me crois pas ?_

**Je te crois, Ginny.  
>C'est seulement... stupéfiant.<br>Je comprends mieux maintenant ton intérêt pour Harry.**

_Mais tu sais, pour moi, Harry Potter est bien plus que le Survivant.  
>Il est loyal, gentil, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses amis.<em>

**Harry Potter... en voilà une personne honorable.  
>Je crois que je pourrais avoir autant de respect pour lui que pour Dumbledore.<strong>

_Je suis d'accord !_  
><em>On dit que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier dont Tu-Sais-Qui a véritablement peur.<br>Mais il n'a pas de quoi faire le fier non plus devant Harry._

**...**

_Ça ne va pas ?_

Ginny releva la tête en entendant un bruit de discussion. L'équipe de Gryffondor venait d'entrer sur le terrain. Elle vit Harry jeter un coup d'oeil dans les gradins et elle remarqua comme lui que Ron et Hermione étaient là, assis à l'opposé de sa position. La jeune fille se cacha un peu plus dans son coin, et elle put voir Harry décoller avant de faire le tour du terrain. Elle sourit quand il passa devant elle en provoquant un courant d'air qui fit voler ses cheveux roux. Il ne l'avait pas vue mais... Ginny était heureuse de pouvoir le voir. Cependant, son plaisir fut de courte durée. L'équipe de Serpentard venait de s'inviter sur le terrain. Ginny comprit qu'ils étaient venus contester le droit des Gryffondor à s'entrainer seuls aujourd'hui. "On dirait que Malefoy est devenu attrapeur..." devina Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. "Il a sûrement payé pour entrer dans l'équipe". Hermione dit tout haut ce que la jeune Weasley pensait tout bas. Ginny se leva d'un bond lorsque Drago eut le culot de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. "Le sale petit..."

*- Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! hurla Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Ginny sursauta lorsqu'une puissante détonation retentit. L'instant d'après, Ron était allongé par terre, touché par son propre sortilège. Ginny se précipita pour s'appuyer à la rambarde afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. "Est-ce que Ron va bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle. Pas vraiment... son frère était en train de cracher des limaces sur la pelouse. Les Serpentard étaient morts de rire. Ginny fulminait alors que Harry et Hermione emmenaient Ron vers la cabane de Hagrid. Soudain, Drago l'aperçut par hasard.

- Tu suis Potter comme son ombre ? lui lança le Serpentard d'un ton narquois. Une traitresse à son sang, c'est parfait pour lui.

Drago reçut un double coup de batte sur le crâne de la part des jumeaux Weasley. Le coeur serré, Ginny quitta rapidement le terrain. Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir rester près du garçon qu'on chérissait ? Pourquoi devait-on rabaisser son père parce qu'il appréciait les Moldus ? Quand lui donnerait-on enfin un temps de répit ?

_24 octobre 1992 :  
>Je me sens très fatiguée.<br>Percy pense que j'ai un rhume, mais la Pimentine que m'a donné Mrs Pomfresh n'a rien arrangé.  
>Ça m'a juste fait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles.<br>Je me suis encore faite remarquer pour rien.  
>Pourtant, je dois forcément couver quelque chose.<br>Ce n'est pas normal, cette fatigue.  
>Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû assister à un nouvel entrainement de Gryffondor sous la pluie.<br>Rusard était furieux quand Harry a ramené de la boue dans le château.  
>Et ça m'a surprise de voir le concierge essuyer le sol à la main.<br>Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas utilisé la magie ?_

**C'est peut-être un Cracmol.  
>Tu l'as déjà vu avec une baguette magique ?<strong>

_Non.  
>La seule chose avec laquelle il se trimbale partout, c'est son chat.<br>Je crois qu'il est amoureux de Miss Teigne.  
>Hum... j'ai tellement sommeil.<br>Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls._

**Tu devrais te coucher dans ce cas.  
>Prends soin de ta santé.<strong>

_Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Tom._

Le soir d'Halloween, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête organisa une fête pour son 500e anniversaire de mort. Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient y assister. "C'est le genre d'évènement auquel Victoria n'irait pour rien au monde" pensa Ginny en remontant seule à la tour de Gryffondor après s'être gavée de sucreries au dîner. "J'aurais peut-être dû y aller plus doucement sur les Patacitrouilles..." se dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Elle était barbouillée. "Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter aux toilettes avant que Rusard ait autre chose à récurer".

Ginny se trouvait au deuxième étage. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha des toilettes des filles, la jeune fille remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Quelqu'un l'avait devancée pour donner du travail supplémentaire au concierge. Le sol était inondé. Ginny s'avança vers les toilettes pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mais au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, une voix stridente hurla :

- JE LES DÉTESTE TOUS !

L'instant d'après, le fantôme d'une jeune fille franchit la porte et traversa Ginny du même coup. Sur le coup de la surprise, la jeune Weasley fit un bond en arrière. Son pied glissa dans la flaque d'eau, et Ginny tomba par terre en se cognant la tête. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsque la jeune fille reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur son lit. Ginny grimaça. L'arrière de sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où elle s'était cognée. Elle ne saignait pas, mais elle avait une énorme bosse. "Comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici ?" se demanda-t-elle en se redressant lentement. "J'étais dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et..." Ginny remarqua soudainement que, non seulement ses vêtements étaient humides, mais ils étaient aussi tâchés par une encre étrange. Une sorte de peinture scintillante. "D'où ça sort ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant. Elle vit par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà levé, et Victoria commençait à remuer dans son lit, signe qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Ainsi, cela faisait des heures que Ginny avait perdu connaissance. "Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'être montée me coucher..."

Ginny se rendit dans la salle de bain pour retirer ses vêtement mouillés et essayer de nettoyer la peinture. Mais les tâches refusèrent de partir. Elle roula sa robe de sorcière en boule lorsque Victoria ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea sa camarade de chambre.

- Je croyais que je ne devais pas te parler, répliqua Ginny en prenant ses vêtements sous son bras. Au fait, je crois qu'il reste une place de libre dans le club de sortilège. Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'inscris aussi ?

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain avant que la brune ait le temps de répondre. Elle ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir un uniforme de rechange. "Encore un truc bizarre à ajouter à ma liste, Tom". Ginny pensa subitement au journal et se dépêcha de le sortir de la robe fichue. "J'espère qu'il n'est pas abimé" pensa-t-elle en craignant qu'il ait pris l'eau. Mais le journal était sec et intact.

- Ouf ! soupira-t-elle profondément soulagée.

Malheureusement, Ginny n'avait pas le temps d'écrire à Tom tout de suite. Elle devait absolument se laver. "Je sens l'eau des toilettes" réalisa-t-elle en reniflant ses cheveux avec une grimace.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir du deuxième étage... Ginny aperçut un étrange message écrit entre deux fenêtres. En grosses lettres, avec de l'encre scintillante. Juste en face des toilettes.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.  
>ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.<p>

* * *

><p>J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ! ^^ bisous à tous.<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tryphon21** : oula, faute d'inattention, merci !  
>Je sais, le vrai prénom de Ginny, c'est Ginevra. En fait, ce que Molly voulait reproduire, c'était le "Gin". Je voulais juste mettre l'accent sur la ressemblance entre "Ginnia" et "Ginny". Ce qui compte là c'est de montrer que l'apparition de Ginnia dans le passé était prédestinée. On comprend dans ce chapitre que Ginnia est l'Horcruxe de Ginny. Or, on a vu dans le premier chapitre qu'au moment où Ginny a ouvert le journal, elle a entendu la voix de Tom murmurer la formule du sort nécessaire pour fabriquer un Horcruxe. Donc, Ginny a été forcée de fabriquer un Horcruxe en 1992, mais Ginnia s'est retrouvée en 1943. pourquoi ? Voilà la question à laquelle il faut répondre.<br>Je compte suivre le canon en ajoutant mes petites touches personnelles ^^  
>à bientôt ;)<p>

**lulu-neechan** : et oui, Ginnia vient de se transformer en seiche mdr. (je kiffe les sépias, bien citronnées c'est trop bon. à la plancha ! xD) Bref, merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt


	6. Serpents obéissants

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span> : Serpents obéissants

Le dimanche matin, Tom s'habilla avec la tête dans les nuages. Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. "Ecrire dans le journal pourrait causer la mort de quelqu'un. En absorbant l'énergie vitale, je suppose. Autrement dit, un mort pourrait permettre à mon Horcruxe de se matérialiser lui aussi. Je pourrais avoir un double ?" Être à deux endroits en même temps, voilà qui pouvait se révéler intéressant, surtout s'il pouvait circuler librement dans Poudlard. "Je pourrais facilement pénétrer dans les appartements de Dumbledore et..." Tom s'arrêta alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre. Lui ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais Ginnia...

- Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

- Hum ? marmonna le préfet en tournant vaguement la tête vers Abraxas.

- Ta cravate. Elle est pleine d'encre.

Tom baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de la nettoyer après avoir pansé la plaie de Ginnia. Le préfet fit rapidement disparaître les tâches et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il s'arrêta de nouveau en trouvant de l'autre côté une petite fille rousse qui l'attendait d'un air sérieux. Derrière Tom, les trois autres sixième année levèrent les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Aussi souvent que possible, chuchota-t-elle.

"Oui..." se rappela Tom. "J'ai dit ça". Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-elle derrière cette porte ? Cette fille, ce n'était pas un Horcruxe, mais un vrai fantôme. Tom avait un peu l'impression d'être hanté. Il allait peut-être regretter d'avoir demandé à Ginnia de rester dans son champ de vision.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me harceler, lui fit-il remarquer. Ne me colle pas.

Ginnia acquiesça et le laissa descendre l'escalier. Mais elle le suivit à quelques pas de distance sans que Tom se plaigne davantage. Les trois autres Serpentard étaient sous le choc. Que se passait-il entre leur préfet et cette gamine ?

- Hé, Tom, l'interpela Abraxas en le rattrapant à la sortie des cachots. Qu'est-ce que...?

- Ginnia ! le coupa la voix suraiguë de Mrs Warlow.

L'infirmière sortait de la Grande Salle et elle se précipita sur sa fille adoptive en bousculant Tom. Warlow inspecta le corps de Ginnia en lui relevant les manches pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que la fontaine de verre t'était tombée dessus, s'expliqua l'infirmière en caressant tendrement la joue de la petite fille. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, la rassura Ginnia.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle Tom d'un ton brusque. Il parait que vous étiez à côté d'elle, et que vous l'avez emmenée tout de suite après.

- Ginnia a trébuché et elle était pleine de jus de citrouille, répondit-il aimablement. J'ai voulu lui éviter d'être embarrassée, et d'attraper froid.

- Oh... souffla l'infirmière radoucie. Vous êtes un jeune homme très aimable et attentionné, Mr Jedusor.

- Prendre soin des plus jeunes fait partie de mes devoirs de préfet.

Lorsque ses camarades l'entendaient parler ainsi pour amadouer les gens, cela leur faisait froid dans le dos. Un garçon _aimable_ et _attentionné_... ce n'était définitivement **pas** Tom. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi crédible ? Pas moyen qu'il ait emmené Ginnia pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Abraxas une fois qu'ils furent assis à table. Pourquoi tu laisses cette gamine te suivre comme...?

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, le sujet est clos, l'arrêta immédiatement Tom.

-...

- Jus de citrouille ? proposa Edouard à son ami Malefoy d'un ton légèrement amusé.

C'était _tellement évident _que Tom allait le rembarrer, mais il fallait quand même qu'Abraxas lui pose des questions. "Tu ne changeras jamais" songea Edouard en fixant son ami. "Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose".

- Bonjour, Ginnia, la salua Barbara accompagnée de son frère. Quel plaisir de te voir ici. Tu reviens enfin manger avec nous ? Je n'ai pas réussi à réveiller Druella, alors je compte sur toi pour me raconter comment était la fête de Slughorn.

La petite rousse mentionna uniquement la musique et les chauve-souris. Tout au long de la journée, Ginnia suivit Tom comme un petit poussin. Ses camarades ne firent aucun commentaire, même s'ils trouvaient cela de plus en plus bizarre à mesure que les heures défilaient. Elle restait avec eux sans dire un mot. Mais jamais elle ne quittait Tom des yeux. Quant à lui, il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, le préfet semblait vouloir la garder à l'oeil, et en même temps, il avait l'air d'attendre avec impatience l'arrivée du lundi et la reprise des cours pour enfin être débarrassé de cette paire d'yeux qui observait le moindre de ses mouvements. **Deux** paires d'yeux en vérité. Eugenia Shacklebolt était encore en train de l'espionner, inconsciente du fait que Tom l'avait grillée depuis une bonne heure déjà. Mais le préfet rédigeait ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était. Et quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa cachette en hurlant.

Tous les élèves qui étudiaient là relevèrent la tête. Eugenia se tenait le visage dans les mains. Mais lorsque la bibliothécaire vint l'engueuler pour tout ce tapage, elle la força à révéler ce qui lui arrivait. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Le visage d'Eugenia était... complètement difforme. Son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche, rien n'était à la bonne place. "Pas mal" pensa Tom en glissant un regard en coin à Lestrange, Avery et Dolohov qui faisaient semblant de lire dans l'allée adjacente à celle dont Eugenia venait de surgir. La bouche au milieu du front, la Serdaigle éclata en sanglots alors que la bibliothécaire l'emmenait avec elle vers l'infirmerie. Tom se leva. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée derrière sa porte, le préfet s'adressa à Ginnia :

- Suis-moi.

Un ordre inutile, elle l'aurait suivi de toute manière. Mais Tom souhaitait spécifier aux garçons qu'ils n'étaient pas invités à en faire de même.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'interrogea Abraxas alors que le préfet et la rousse quittaient à leur tour la bibliothèque. Il est tombé sur la tête ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Thadeus. Il lui a juste trouvé une utilité.

- Quelle utilité ? Je veux dire... d'accord, elle est douée pour une gamine. Mais on en sait plus qu'elle.

- Tom fait ce qu'il veut. Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire.

- J'attends impatiemment le jour où je te verrai enfin te rebeller un peu, lui lança Abraxas lassé par le sérieux de Thadeus.

- Et nous, on attend le jour où tu obtiendras un minimum de sagesse, répliqua Edouard.

Tom et Ginnia descendirent les étages. Le préfet sentit la présence du fantôme de Gryffondor derrière lui au moment où ils passèrent à proximité du bureau de Dumbledore. Il se rendit compte que c'était encore plus agaçant que d'être suivi par Ginnia, ou même Eugenia. Parce que ce satané fantôme était _directement_ à la solde de Dumbledore. Tom fut obligé de conduire Ginnia jusqu'au dortoir de Serpentard. Ils traversèrent la salle commune où les première année leur jetèrent un regard perplexe. Les amis de Ginnia ne comprenaient pas non plus ce qui se passait. La jeune fille rousse était revenue manger avec eux, mais elle les délaissait encore en passant tout son temps libre avec Tom. "Elle est vraiment bizarre" pensa Bartémius en la suivant des yeux d'un air soupçonneux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Tom la fit entrer dans la chambre des sixième année et referma la porte. Puis il vérifia l'heure.

- Le dîner va bientôt être servi, détermina-t-il. Je suppose que tu sais lancer le sortilège de Duplication, puisque je le connaissais déjà l'année dernière.

- Heu... oui.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas "_transplaner_" jusqu'au premier étage et attendre discrètement que Dumbledore quitte ses appartements pour t'y introduire. Tu mettras la main sur le livre _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_, tu le dupliqueras et tu me rapporteras la copie. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Je sais à quoi ressemble le livre, acquiesça-t-elle. Enfin, il... tu le sais.

- Oui... marmonna-t-il en trouvant toujours un peu étrange l'idée qu'une partie de lui vive en elle. Tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire prendre. Je ne m'en fais pas pour le fantôme de Gryffondor, il doit être caché près de l'entrée du dortoir en attendant qu'on sorte. Mais si _Dumbledore_ te surprend...

- Je ne te décevrai pas, lui assura-t-elle.

-...

- Tu m'attends ici ?

Tom acquiesça et Ginnia disparut. "Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de compter sur elle ?" s'interrogea le préfet. Il le fit durant le quart d'heure qui suivit. Tom n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le retour de Ginnia. Cette idée le tourmenta tellement qu'il sursauta lorsqu'elle réapparut. La petite rousse lui tendit le livre qu'il désirait tant consulter à nouveau. Tom s'en empara aussitôt. Alors qu'il tournait rapidement les pages, il se rendit compte que Ginnia le fixait avec insistance. Elle semblait attendre qu'il la remercie ou qu'il la félicite. Mais Tom resta silencieux. Il venait de trouver un chapitre intéressant, juste après celui traitant des Horcruxes.

_La fusion d'âmes _

_Elle se produit lorsque vous choisissez un être vivant pour devenir le réceptacle de votre Horcruxe, ou encore, lorsque votre corps est détruit et que tout ce qu'il reste de votre âme en est réduit à parasiter temporairement le corps d'un autre pour survivre. Temporairement, car le corps dans lequel vous vous serez réfugié se dégradera au fil du temps. _

_Lorsque deux âmes habitent une même enveloppe matérielle, elles peuvent partager une partie de leurs souvenirs, leurs pensées et leurs sentiments. Cependant, l'âme d'origine garde le contrôle du corps.  
><em>

_Il y a deux exceptions. __Si vous survivez à la mort grâce à un Horcruxe, choisissez de vous réfugier dans le corps d'un animal ou d'un enfant. Ces deux types d'âmes sont plus facilement manipulables. Mais en contrepartie, leur corps se dégradera plus rapidement que celui d'un humain adulte. _

_Pour ralentir ce processus, je vous conseille de vous munir d'une bonne réserve de sang de licorne, du venin de serpent Naga, ou mieux, d'une pierre philosophale. _

_Autre chose, il serait très stupide de cacher deux fragments d'âme à l'intérieur d'un même objet. Tous les Horcruxes possédant une énergie magique équivalente, ils se disputeraient la place et finiraient par se détruire mutuellement._

_Pour en finir sur les Horcruxes, je vous répèterai ceci : **on ne divise pas son âme à la légère**. Vous finirez peut-être par vous rendre compte un jour que ce tout petit bout d'âme vous manque, que son absence vous a dangereusement changé. Préparez-vous à succomber complètement au Mal, car vous sacrifierez tout pour protéger votre Horcruxe._

"Je ne sacrifierai rien si je possède suffisamment d'Horcruxes. Pourquoi il ne parle que d'en fabriquer **un **? On ne divise pas son âme à la légère ? Ce serait vraiment interdit d'en fabriquer plusieurs ? Et... c'est quoi cette histoire d'Horcruxes qui se détruisent mutuellement ? Il a tout faux, ça ne s'est pas produit entre le mien et Ginnia".

- Elle a pris le dessus, murmura Tom choqué.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que Ginnia valait mieux que l'Horcruxe de Tom ? Était-elle particulièrement puissante, ou était-il particulièrement faible ? "L'un ou l'autre, ça ne me plait pas !" fulmina-t-il en adressant un regard meurtrier à Ginnia tout en refermant l'ouvrage d'un coup sec. Le visage de la petite fille se décomposa. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle semblait être devenue encore plus **nuisible** aux yeux de Tom.

Rien ne lui indiquait comment Ginnia avait fini par se retrouver dans le journal, et il se retrouvait avec de nouvelles questions. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler avec son Horcruxe. "Les souvenirs de l'un sont en partie révélés à l'autre ?" Tom rangea le livre dans sa valise en attendant de pouvoir l'étudier plus en détails. Ils devaient se montrer au dîner.

Ginnia le suivit avec un air tourmenté. Elle avait suivi ses ordres à la lettre. Dumbledore ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait dupliqué le livre. Alors, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

- Tom...

- Silence, la rabroua-t-il en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor était sur leurs talons, ce n'était pas le moment d'écouter les jérémiades d'une gamine. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil à la table de Serdaigle. Eugenia n'était pas là. Mrs Warlow mettrait sûrement quelques jours pour arranger son visage. Tom prit la dernière place disponible près des septième année de Serpentard. Il leur adressa un regard satisfait. Ginnia n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir plus loin, le coeur lourd.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'arrêta soudainement Alphard en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il lui montra la place à côté de lui et elle s'assit alors que le deuxième année lui remplissait une assiette en attendant qu'elle se confie à lui. Durant l'été, Mrs Warlow avait essayé de lui expliquer le sens du mot "_gentillesse_". L'infirmière s'était montrée très attentionnée envers Ginnia depuis qu'elle était responsable de la jeune fille. Ce que faisait Alphard ressemblait à cette définition de la gentillesse.

- Tu es vraiment gentil, murmura-t-elle.

Alphard posa l'assiette pleine devant la petite rousse en la remerciant pour le compliment.

- Tom n'est pas gentil, continua-t-elle.

-... est-ce que Tom t'a fait du mal ? s'enquit-il. J'ai entendu dire qu'à la fête de Slughorn...

- Pourquoi les gens ne sont pas tous gentil ? le questionna-t-elle. Ils pourraient l'être. Ça ne coûte rien de dire "_merci_" ou "_bon travail_".

- Tout le monde ne **veut** pas être gentil. C'est triste, je te l'accorde. Par exemple, ma famille est bien connue pour avoir fait toutes sortes de choses malsaines. On est sûrement à l'origine du mythe selon lequel tous les élèves de Serpentard finissent mal. Bref, les Black ne sont pas des gentils. Ils n'ont jamais voulu l'être parce qu'ils considèrent comme beaucoup d'autres que ça les rend faibles. Mes parents espèrent que je finirai par m'endurcir mais...

- Moi, je ne te trouve pas faible.

Alphard lui offrit un sourire doux et sincère. Un sourire heureux. "Pourquoi Tom refuse de sourire comme ça ?" se demanda la jeune fille. "C'est trop triste".

Eugenia sortit de l'infirmerie juste à temps pour assister au premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Elle devait encourager Ignatus. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor allait affronter l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par Walburga. Barnabas Cuffe assurait les commentaires du match :

- Pour ce premier match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, je vous prie d'accueillir les joueurs ! Notez que l'équipe de Serpentard s'est trouvé un nouvel attrapeur, l'élève de troisième année Orion Black ! Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

- Il a intérêt à l'être, marmonna Walburga en entrant sur le terrain avec son équipe tout en donnant des coups de batte dans le vide pour s'échauffer le bras. Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard sans la coupe de Quidditch.

- Ça va bien se passer, dit Abraxas à Orion pour le rassurer.

Le jeune Malefoy était le deuxième batteur de l'équipe. Lucrétia gardait les buts et Edouard s'occupait de marquer les points avec deux cinquième année : Travers et Mulciber. Walburga et Ignatus se serrèrent la main avant que le professeur Wood siffle le début du match. Aussi fière qu'un garçon, la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard adressa un regard plein de défi à Ignatus tout en essayant de lui écraser les doigts. Mais le Gryffondor semblait seulement amusé, ce qui alimenta la détermination de Walburga.

- On dirait que Walburga est prête à frapper une centaine de Cognards, remarqua Thadeus dans les gradins. Elle va faire tout le travail d'Abraxas.

- Celui qui va faire tout le travail, c'est Edouard, le reprit Druella. Mon frère pourrait être le seul joueur de l'équipe, il gagnerait quand même.

- Ce n'est pas juste de dire ça, intervint Barbara. La solidarité est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une équipe. Les coéquipiers d'Edouard ont chacun leur mérite. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Ginnia ?

- "**Solidarité**" ? l'interrogea la petite rousse d'un ton perplexe.

- Oh, mais c'est vrai ! réalisa soudainement Druella. Tu ne dois rien savoir du Quidditch !

La jeune Rosier commença à lui expliquer les règles, mais Ginnia avait les yeux tournés vers Tom. Le préfet avait l'air de s'ennuyer. N'étant lui-même pas très doué pour voler sur un balais, il n'aimait pas voir les autres exceller dans ce domaine. Edouard était tel un courant d'air, insaisissable. Il slalomait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans que les joueurs adverses ou les Cognards puissent même le frôler.

- Serpentard mène déjà 50 à 10 après trois minutes de match ! s'exclama le commentateur. Où en sont les attrapeurs ?

Lucrétia tourna la tête vers Ignatus. Il faisait le tour du terrain dans l'espoir de repérer le Vif d'or. En passant devant les tribunes de Serdaigle, il adressa un signe à Eugenia.

- LUCRETIA ! hurla soudainement Walburga.

La gardienne de Serpentard reporta rapidement son attention sur les poursuiveurs adverses. Ils avaient marqué deux buts sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Je vais te tuer si tu ne te concentres pas, la menaça sa cousine en sauvant Orion d'un Cognard. Quant à toi, attrape ce Vif d'or !

- Ou... oui, balbutia le troisième année terrorisé par la batteuse.

- Walburga, on n'entend que toi, lui fit remarquer Edouard en passant à toute vitesse devant elle pour marquer un nouveau but.

Dans les gradins, les filles acclamaient le poursuiveur chaque fois qu'il marquait. Elles hurlaient son nom et brandissaient des bannières en son honneur. Edouard leur adressa un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire gêné. Elles hurlèrent encore plus fort.

- Quel frimeur, marmonna Bartémius.

- Tais-toi, Barty, le rabroua sa jumelle avant que Druella ait le temps de le faire. Alors, Ginnia ? Ça te plait ? Tu trouves le Quidditch amusant ?

- Hum... réfléchit la rousse. C'est amusant ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Tom.

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ? grogna le préfet.

- Nous en sommes à 40 pour Gryffondor, contre 160 pour Serpentard ! annonça Barnabas. Les tenants du titre semblent être en grande forme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut enfin de l'action du côté des attrapeurs. Orion aperçut le Vif d'or le premier. Mais il ne fut pas assez discret, et Ignatus était le plus proche de la petite balle dorée. Même s'il était plus léger et plus rapide, le jeune Black se fit devancer. Le match prit fin.

- C'est incroyable ! cria le Poufsouffle dans son porte-voix. Serpentard l'emporte quand même avec 230 points contre 220 pour Gryffondor ! Le dernier but d'Edouard Rosier a sauvé son équipe !

- OUAIS ! cria Druella en se levant pour applaudir. Bravo Ed ! Vive les Rosier !

Ginnia applaudit elle aussi alors que Barbara riait de voir son amie s'enflammer ainsi. Les trois jeunes filles finirent par rire aux éclats ensemble. Oui, c'était amusant.

De nombreux élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor descendirent sur le terrain pour féliciter ou consoler leurs amis. Druella sauta dans les bras de son grand frère. Alphard vint soutenir son cousin alors que Walburga lui passait un savon. À cause de lui, ils n'avaient gagné que de dix points. Ça en revenait presque à un match nul.

- Tu lui as mis trop de pression, Walburga, intervint Abraxas.

- Alors c'est ma faute ?!

- Arrête de hurler, s'impatienta le batteur.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire, marmonna Nina Prescott. Pourquoi est-elle capitaine ? Ça devrait être Edouard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, toi ?! explosa Walburga en agitant sa batte en direction de Nina.

Edouard et Abraxas la retinrent alors que Lucrétia félicitait discrètement Ignatus. Elle rougit lorsqu'il la remercia. Pour une fois, Eugenia ne lui gâcha pas ce moment. La Serdaigle s'était glissée derrière Tom qui se tenait en retrait près de l'entrée des vestiaires. "Tu vas payer pour mon visage. N'imagine pas être le seul qui sache jouer des mauvais tours".

- Serpensortia, murmura-t-elle.

Un long serpent noir sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il se glissa par la porte entrouverte des vestiaires et ondula sur la pelouse. Le serpent se redressa lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de Tom, prêt à mordre.

- TOM ! le prévint Abraxas en lâchant brusquement Walburga pour sortir sa baguette.

Eugenia sourit. Il était trop tard de toute façon. Tom n'avait qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir.

- Allez... parle Fourchelang devant tout le monde, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-_ Laisse-le tranquille ! _

La Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux. Le serpent s'était arrêté dans son élan. Mais Tom n'avait pas prononcé un mot. La personne qui était intervenue en poussant un sifflement furieux se trouvait derrière Eugenia. Lentement, la Serdaigle se retourna.

oOo

_1er novembre 1992 :_

_*Cher Tom, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'Halloween, mais un chat s'est fait attaquer et j'ai de la peinture sur moi.  
>C'est Miss Teigne, elle a été pétrifiée !<em>

**Doucement, Ginny, je ne comprends rien.  
>Pourquoi tu me parles de peinture ?<strong>

_L'agresseur de Miss Teigne l'a utilisée pour laisser un message sur le mur.  
>"La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte".<br>Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais j'ai cette même peinture sur mes vêtements !  
>Je me trouvais sur les lieux de l'agression hier soir, j'ai perdu connaissance et... j'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit sans me souvenir d'être remontée au dortoir.<em>

**Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'as pas agressé ce chat.**

_C'est sûr ?_

**Allons, Ginny, je suis persuadé que tu es innocente !  
>Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets.<strong>

_Toi, tu le sais ?_

**C'est une vieille légende.  
>Une salle cachée dans Poudlard par Salazard Serpentard.<br>Seul l'héritier de Serpentard serait capable d'ouvrir la chambre et de contrôler le monstre qui vit dedans.**

_Le monstre ?_

**Ce n'est qu'une légende, Ginny.  
>Celui qui a agressé ce chat essaye juste d'effrayer les gens.<br>Il a dû te trouver inconsciente et te barbouiller de peinture pour que tu paniques.  
>N'entre pas dans son jeu.<strong>

_Mais je ne me souviens pas être montée me coucher !  
>Ce pauvre chat... même Dumbledore n'a pas pu lui rendre son état normal.<em>

**Tu connais un sortilège que même Dumbledore ne saurait pas déjouer ?**

_Bien sûr que non !_

**Alors comment pourrais-tu être coupable ?**

_Tu as raison, mais... j__e me sens quand même mal, Tom.  
>J'étais <span>là-bas<span> !  
>Le pire, c'est que Harry a découvert la scène en premier.<br>Rusard l'a accusé, mais je suis certaine qu'il est innocent._

**Tu ne doutes pas de lui, mais tu doutes de toi ?**

_Même si je suis perturbée, je ne pourrais jamais douter de Harry._

**Toute l'école doit être perturbée.  
>Mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, Ginny.<br>Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.**

"Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans" songea constamment Ginny durant les jours qui suivirent. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, Ron essaya de la rassurer :

*- Tu ne connaissais pas bien Miss Teigne. Très franchement, on se porte beaucoup mieux sans elle.

"Est-ce que c'est une raison pour pétrifier ce chat ?" pensa Ginny les lèvres tremblantes. "Ça ne peut pas être moi... je n'ai pas pu faire ça".

*- Il est très rare qu'il arrive des choses pareilles à Poudlard, lui assura son frère. Ils finiront sûrement par attraper le cinglé qui a fait ça et il sera renvoyé sur-le-champ. J'espère simplement qu'il aura le temps de pétrifier Rusard avant de se faire mettre dehors. Mais non, je plaisantais.

Ginny était devenue livide en l'entendant prononcer les mots "**cinglé**" et "**renvoyé**". Était-elle cinglée ? Allait-on la renvoyer ? Même si elle n'était pas coupable, le véritable agresseur comptait-il lui faire porter le chapeau ? Ginny attendait avec angoisse que Dumbledore la convoque à nouveau dans son bureau. Et cette fois, il ne lui proposerait certainement pas de thé. "Que vont dire mes parents si je suis renvoyée ?"

Non, elle devait absolument arrêter de penser à tout ça. Toute cette histoire ne faisait que la fatiguer encore plus. Ginny essaya de passer à autre chose en proposant au professeur Flitwick sa candidature pour le club de Sortilèges.

- Je suis désolé, Miss Weasley. Le club est complet, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'élèves supplémentaires.

- Mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il restait une place...

- Mr Crivey s'est inscrit hier.

- Colin ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers son camarade. Je ne savais pas que le club t"intéressait.

- Victoria m'a convaincu de m'inscrire, expliqua le petit blond.

- Victoria, hein ? marmonna Ginny en lançant un regard noir à sa camarade de chambre qui sortait rapidement de la salle.

La jeune Weasley se précipita pour la rattraper. Elle l'arrêta au bout du couloir en lui attrapant le bras.

- Tu es allée jusqu'à convaincre Colin pour que je ne puisse pas m'inscrire au club ?! l'accusa Ginny

- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama la brune en se débattant.

- Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, espèce de cinglée !

Ginny la relâcha brusquement et Victoria partit en courant. "Je... je ne suis **pas** cinglée !" fulmina-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. "Ça suffit maintenant... j'en peux plus..." La jeune fille se mit brusquement à fondre en larmes. Percy la trouva recroquevillée au milieu du couloir, toute seule en train de pleurer.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-...

- Allez, relève-toi, dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Miss Teigne ?

- J... je... sanglota-t-elle. J'ai peur... Percy...

- Tu as peur que Ron soit renvoyé ? Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore sait qu'il n'y est pour rien. Lui et ses amis se trouvaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- M... mais...

- Fais-moi confiance, Ginny. Le vrai coupable sera vite arrêté. Je vais aider les professeurs à trouver de qui il s'agit, et nous lui ferons regretter ce qu'il a fait. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les chats. Miss Teigne sera vengée, je te le jure.

Ginny pleura encore plus fort et Percy n'eut d'autre choix que de la raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. Il lui conseilla de se reposer, mais la jeune fille préféra se confier à Tom :

_4 novembre 1992 :  
>Percy m'a trouvée dans un couloir en train de pleurer.<br>J'ai craqué à cause de Victoria._

**Cette idiote qui a peur des fantômes ?**

_Elle a manigancé pour que je ne puisse pas m'inscrire dans le même club qu'elle.  
>Et elle m'a traitée de cinglée.<em>

**Tu ne dois pas la laisser t'atteindre.  
>Tu n'es pas cinglée.<strong>

_Elle a fait en sorte que Colin prenne la dernière place.  
>Tout ce qui l'intéresse, lui, c'est la photographie.<br>Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire des Sortilèges ?  
>Il n'y connait rien, c'est un né-Moldu.<em>

**...**

_Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
>Mon père m'aurait sûrement réprimandée si j'avais dit ça devant lui.<br>Il adore les Moldus et il les trouve très intéressants._

**Ils sont très différents de nous.**

Trois jours plus tard, Ginny assista au premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard. Harry affrontait Malefoy. Mais à peine le match avait-il débuté que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor était en mauvaise position. L'un des Cognards semblait l'avoir pris pour cible et l'attaquait sans relâche malgré les efforts de Fred et George pour l'éloigner. Un tel acharnement n'était pas normal. On avait forcément trafiqué ce Cognard. "Quelqu'un veut tuer Harry !" songea Ginny avec terreur. Était-ce un coup de l'héritier de Serpentard ? Le fait que Harry ait été le premier à découvrir Miss Teigne, était-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? Quelqu'un essayait de se débarrasser de lui. Ginny crut que cette personne avait réussi lorsqu'elle vit le Cognad fou frapper violemment l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny en se couvrant la bouche d'effroi.

- Je... je crois que son bras est cassé, dit Ron devenu pâle.

"Il tient encore sur son balais" remarqua Ginny en retenant son souffle alors que le Cognard fonçait encore vers Harry. "Il ne veut pas abandonner". Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry attrapa le Vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy avant de faire une chute vertigineuse qui le conduisit à s'écraser dans la boue du stade. Ginny et les amis de Harry se précipitèrent pour le rejoindre alors que les élèves autour d'eux hurlaient. Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que Harry était bien vivant, Ginny pleura de soulagement. "Il tient encore le Vif d'or dans sa main... il est vraiment... incroyable !"

- Laissez-moi prendre une photo ! s'exclama Colin en arrivant avec le professeur Lockhart.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! s'emporta Ginny.

- Mais...

*- Oh non, pas vous.

Ginny se retourna brusquement vers Harry en reconnaissant sa voix. Il ne semblait pas heureux de voir le professeur Lockhart, et il se débattit quand celui-ci proposa de le soigner. Colin profita de la confusion pour prendre une photo, ce qui énerva Harry encore plus. Ginny frappa l'épaule de son camarade. "Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher" s'énerva la jeune Weasley alors que Colin mitraillait Harry malgré tout. Le professeur Lockhart venait d'exercer sa "médecine". Le pauvre Gryffondor n'avait plus aucun os dans le bras. "Mais d'où sort ce prof ?" paniqua Ginny alors que Harry perdait de nouveau connaissance. Ce bras devenu tout caoutchouteux, c'était trop pour lui.

Ron et Hermione l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Ginny voulut lui rendre visite plus tard, mais elle fut refoulée par Mrs Pomfresh, tout comme Colin.

- Je m'en fiche, pesta-t-il en retournant avec elle à leur salle commune. Si je dois me faufiler la nuit dans l'infirmerie pour avoir une bonne photo, je le ferai.

- Tu ne veux pas le laisser tranquille ? Et tu auras de sérieux problèmes si tu te fais prendre. Surtout si tu y vas pour _une photo_.

- Je lui apporterai quelque chose à manger, répondit Colin en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas peur de l'héritier de Serpentard ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'en prenait avant tout aux nés-Moldus.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu espérais que je me fasse attaquer.

- Q... quoi ? Non, je...

- J'ai senti du mépris dans le ton de ta voix.

- C'est faux ! J'essayais de te prévenir...

- Tu me détestes parce que Harry est mon ami.

- Ton ami ? s'énerva Ginny. Tu ne fais que l'exaspérer !

- Moi au moins, j'ai le courage de l'approcher !

- Tu sais quoi ? Fais-toi agresser, j'en ai rien à faire !

Ginny regretta ses mots le lundi matin, lorsque le professeur Flitwick leur expliqua l'absence de Colin. Comme Miss Teigne, il avait été pétrifié. Avec horreur, Ginny posa les yeux sur la place vide à côté d'elle.

_9 novembre 1992__ :  
>Il y a eu une nouvelle agression.<br>Cette fois, c'est Colin qui a été pétrifié !  
>Je lui ai dit que je n'en aurais rien à faire s'il se faisait agresser et... c'est arrivé !<em>

**Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

_J'aurais dû insister pour qu'il ne se promène pas dans le château la nuit au lieu de m'énerver.  
>J'aurais pu lui éviter ça.<em>

**Ne te tourmente pas.  
>Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.<br>Tu n'as pas souhaité qu'il se fasse agresser.**

_Colin pensait le contraire.  
>Il me trouvait méprisante.<em>

**Il s'est trompé, tu n'es pas comme ça.  
>Vois comme tu es bouleversée.<br>Tu as vraiment bon coeur.**

_*Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal.  
>*C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche. <em>

**Oui.  
>Je suis ton ami.<strong>

oOo

-_ Laisse-le tranquille ! _

Ginny se tenait derrière une élève de Serdaigle. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la jeune Weasley était furieuse. Qui essayait-elle de défendre ? Qui fallait-il laisser tranquille ? Ginny reconnut les murs du stade de Quidditch, elles se trouvaient dans le couloir des vestiaires. Soudain, la Serdaigle se retourna. Elle adressa à Ginny le même regard profondément choqué que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avant sa répartition.

- Toi ? murmura l'inconnue.

- Stupéfix, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

La Serdaigle s'effondra, inconsciente. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, Ginny aperçut un serpent noir qui approchait. Mais quelqu'un le fit disparaître par magie avant que l'animal ait pu entrer. Un beau garçon brun, portant les couleurs de Serpentard. Au moment où elle croisa son regard, Ginny se réveilla.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était... ce rêve ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agressais quelqu'un aussi froidement ?" s'interrogea-t-elle avec angoisse. C'était dans le but de protéger ce beau Serpentard. Au fond d'elle, Ginny le sentait. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard... elle aurait pu tuer pour lui.

"À quoi est-ce que je pense ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve..." Pourtant, il s'agissait de l'un de ces rêves étranges, qui lui semblaient si réels. Et qui la remplissaient de tristesse.

Plus d'un mois après l'agression de Colin, un club de duel fut ouvert. Presque tous les élèves de Poudlard se rassemblèrent à huit heures du soir dans la Grande Salle où ils furent accueillis par Lockhart et Rogue.

Ginny fut placée avec Luna. Les professeurs s'attendaient à ce qu'ils s'affrontent tous deux par deux d'entrée de jeu. Mais la jeune Weasley n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait faire à son niveau. "Je pourrais utiliser le _petrificus totalus_ pour la pétrifier..." Ginny frissonna à l'idée de pétrifier quelqu'un. Elle repensait à Miss Teigne, et à Colin lorsque le professeur Lockhart donna le signal de départ.

- Calvus indi... commença Luna.

- Stupéfix ! répliqua Ginny sans même réfléchir.

Luna s'effondra, exactement comme la Serdaigle dans son rêve. Ginny fixa la blonde inconsciente, puis sa propre baguette. Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu lancer ce sortilège ? Comment avait-elle réussi ? Ginny n'avait jamais appris ce sort, elle en avait seulement rêvé.

- Ginny ? s'étonna Percy en s'approchant. Comment as-tu...? On apprend pas ce sortilège avant la cinquième année.

- Je... je ne sais pas... murmura-t-elle confuse.

- Enervatum, chuchota Percy pour réveiller Luna.

La Serdaigle battit des paupières d'un air hagard et le frère de Ginny l'aida à se relever. Percy voulut interroger davantage sa soeur, mais le professeur Lockhart cria brusquement :

*- Stop ! Ça suffit !

Les professeurs étaient en train d'intervenir dans le duel de Harry et Malefoy. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée à la base de les avoir placés l'un contre l'autre. Mais Rogue envenima les choses en proposant que les deux garçons s'affrontent seuls sur l'estrade. Ginny les observa nerveusement. Malefoy attaqua le premier :

*-Serpensortia !

Ginny sursauta lorsque le serpent noir de son rêve se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Les autres élèves hurlèrent de terreur en voyant l'animal prêt à mordre Harry. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de choses aussi semblables ?" Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour crier au serpent de laisser Harry tranquille. Mais le professeur Lockhart intervint, et l'animal s'attaqua à un Poufsouffle. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui prononça les mots :

*- _Laisse-le tranquille ! _

La Gryffondor sourit lorsque le serpent se calma brusquement. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment c'était arrivé, mais l'animal avait écouté Harry. Il lui avait obéit. Le serpent semblait à présent inoffensif. Mais au lieu de remercier Harry, le Poufsouffle lui lança d'un ton furieux :

*- À quoi tu joues ?

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" s'interrogea Ginny en regardant le Poufsouffle s'enfuir en courant. "Harry l'a sauvé ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ?" se demanda-t-elle plus précisément en remarquant que les autres élèves semblaient partager la terreur du garçon.

- Il a poussé le serpent à attaquer Justin... murmura une Poufsouffle derrière elle.

- Mais non... souffla Ginny sidérée. Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il a dit...

- Il a parlé Fourchelang, dit lentement Percy bouche-bée alors que Ron et Hermione emmenaient Harry hors de la salle.

- Fourchelang ?

- La langue des serpents, expliqua son frère. Salazar Serpentard pouvait aussi la parler. Ça voudrait dire que Harry... pourrait être l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'énerva Ginny. Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Harry n'attaquerait jamais personne, il essayait seulement de défendre Justin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu parles Fourchelang peut-être ? Personne ici n'a compris ses sifflements. En plus, Finch-Fletchley est un né-Moldu...

- Ses sifflements ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Harry a sifflé ?

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

- Heu... je...

- Ginny... je te trouve vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !" pensa-t-elle en quittant la salle à son tour.

_17 décembre 1992 :  
>Tom, je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe.<br>Les gens disent que Harry parle ce qu'ils appellent le Fourchelang.  
>Il comprend les serpents, et il leur parle !<br>Il a arrêté un serpent qui voulait mordre Justin Finch-Fletchley, mais ce Poufsouffle fait comme si Harry avait voulu encourager le serpent.  
>À cause de lui, tout le monde pense que Harry est l'hériter de Serpentard.<br>Mais je sais que c'est faux !_

**Ce Justin, c'est un sang-pur ? **

_Non... c'est un né-Moldu._

**Alors ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'y connait rien.**

_Oui, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, Tom.  
>Percy dit que Harry a sifflé comme un serpent, mais moi j'ai compris ce qu'il disait !<br>En plus, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve il y a quelques jours.  
>C'était au sujet d'une situation semblable.<br>Sauf que dans mon rêve... je crois que c'est moi qui parlait au serpent.  
>Que m'arrive-t-il Tom ? <em>

**On trouve parfois des coïncidences entre nos rêves et la réalité.  
>Ça ne veut rien dire.<br>Et ne prends pas peur parce que tu es la seule à avoir su écouter.  
>On peut confondre des sifflements avec des murmures.<br>Tu es une sang-pur, tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi.  
>Je sais que tu as peur de décevoir tes frères, et que tu ne te sens pas digne de Harry Potter.<br>Mais il fallait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour me trouver.  
>Moi je crois en toi, Ginny.<br>Et je serai toujours ton ami, quoi qu'il arrive.**

_*Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom._

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews<span> :

**Tryphon21 **: C'est ça. Tom absorbe l'énergie vitale de Ginny et il déverse aussi un peu de lui en elle pour la manipuler plus facilement.  
>Ginnia est capable de recréer des choses comme les larmes, la morve ou la rougeur des joues. Elle peut donc aussi manger et éliminer la nourriture. Mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien ne rien avaler et survivre parfaitement. Le but est de <strong>paraitre<strong> humaine le plus possible. Elle pourrait aussi ne jamais dormir. Mais le sommeil l'aide à entrer en contact avec l'Horcruxe de Tom auquel elle est reliée.  
>L'encre peut tout recréer excepté le sang.<p> 


End file.
